Secretos y recuerdos
by JeannetteCCullen
Summary: El multimillonario griego Edward Masen se encontraba en un serio apuro. Su eficiente secretaria, Bella Swan, le había pedido unas largas vacaciones y Edward lamentaba cada vez más su ausencia. No en vano siempre había confiado en Bella para todo, incluso para ayudarlo a librarse de sus novias y amantes. Lo que no podía sospechar era el verdadero motivo de esas vacaciones.ADAPT.
1. Chapter 1

El multimillonario griego Edward Masen se encontraba en un serio apuro. Su eficiente secretaria, Bella Swan, le había pedido unas largas vacaciones y Edward lamentaba cada vez más su prolongada ausencia. No en vano siempre había confiado en Bella para todo, incluso para ayudarlo a librarse de sus novias y amantes. Lo que no podía sospechar era el verdadero motivo de esas vacaciones. Sí sabía, en cambio, que nada podría llenar el vacío que Bella había dejado en su vida. Tenía que lograr que permaneciera siempre a su lado, y para ello debía ofrecerle algo más interesante que un ascenso o un aumento de sueldo. Algo como... ¿un matrimonio de conveniencia?

_Adaptación de la novela SECRETOS Y RECUERDOS de Lynne Graham, es una precuela de MATRIMONIO TORMENTOSO_

_Declaro que ni esta novela ni los personajes son de mi autoría, sólo la adapto con nuestros personajes favoritos y comparto con ustedes._

**Secretos y recuerdos**

**CAPITULO 1**

Desde la cubierta de su yate, Edward Masen observaba a los paparazzi que se agolpaban en los muelles de Port Vauban. No le sorprendía en absoluto la masiva presencia de periodistas, pero no pudo disimular una mueca de desdén ante las mujeres en topless que lo llamaban y le hacían gestos provocativos desde el velero que había amarrado junto a su barco. De joven no había necesitado perder el tiempo con citas ni con cháchara inútil para acostarse con cuantas mujeres deseara. Con su metro noventa y cinco de fibra y músculo, mitad ruso y mitad griego, siempre había tenido una formidable reputación de mujeriego empedernido.

Sin embargo, en los últimos meses sólo había habido una mujer en su vida: Tanya, la ex esposa del magnate suizo de la electrónica, Diego Denaly. Si ella no le hubiera suplicado que la llevase a Cannes, en esos momentos estaría a miles de kilómetros de aquel aborrecible gentío. Ávido por volver al trabajo, entró en la oficina que había a bordo. Allí lo esperaban su equipo y todas las comodidades y adelantos tecnológicos que pudiera encontrar en tierra. El Sea Queen era el yate más lujoso, grande y elegante de todo el puerto deportivo, pero Edward no prestaba atención a esas comparaciones. Por algo pertenecía a la cuarta generación de la familia Masen y poseía una incalculable fortuna.

Minutos después, Tanya entraba en la sala sin llamar. Para Edward fue una desagradable sorpresa, pues la había enviado a que viera su esplendida mansión en un intento por tener algo de tranquilidad. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala un segundo antes de que Tanya empezara a gritar.

-¡No vas a creerte lo que he descubierto en tu casa!

—Como no sea el monstruo del lago Ness en la bañera, nada puede justificar que se me interrumpa cuando estoy trabajando —repuso Edward, levantando la mirada del ordenador portátil hacia la furiosa mujer rubia que echaba fuego por sus ojos azules.

—¡Ese lugar es una ruina! La piscina lleva meses sin usarse, el jardín parece una selva y la casa no está preparada para que nos alojemos en ella la semana que viene... Y cuando le pedí explicaciones al ama de llaves, se limitó a decirme que no había recibido ninguna instrucción de Bella, que es quien siempre se ocupa de tratar con el personal.

Tanya Denaly era una ex modelo de sangre griega capaz de parar el tráfico con su metro ochenta de curvas esculturales. Había sido el amor de juventud de Edward, pero no había vuelto a ser suya hasta que se libró de su marido.

-¿Has oído algo de lo que he dicho, Edward? —le preguntó ella con impaciencia—. El mes pasado no pudimos usar el Sea Queen porque las reparaciones tuvieron que alargarse más de lo previsto. ¿Quién tuvo la culpa? ¡Es ese Bella quien siempre tiene la culpa de todo!

-Hasta hace un par de meses ella se ocupaba de todas mis propiedades, así como de mi, agenda y mis viajes. Por desgracia, insistió en tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones, y su sustituta resultó ser tan inútil la despedí al cabo de un mes.

Tanya lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Estaba concentrado en los beneficios de la empresa y no quería oír más tonterías domésticas. Ningún Masen se preocupaba jamás de frivolidades. Sólo por escuchar el furioso sermón de Tanya ya creía estar siendo más tolerante de la cuenta.

-¿Y esa... Bella insistió en tomarse unas vacaciones? ¿Desde cuándo les permites a tus empleados que se salgan con la suya?

Edward frunció el ceño, se levantó y se llevó a la hermosa rubia al opulento salón contiguo a la oficina.

-Conozco a Bella desde que era una niña. Por eso disfruta de más privilegios que el resto de mi equipo.

La expresión de Tanya se congeló.

-¿En serio?

—Hasta ahora, Bella siempre ha estado disponible cuando la he necesitado. Se ha desvivido trabajando para mí, ya sea de día o de noche, y nunca se ha tomado el menor descanso —explicó Edward, aunque en el fondo también culpaba a Bella por haberse marchado.

Bella Swan, su mano derecha y persona de más confianza, había insistido en tomarse un largo descanso de ocho meses para cuidar de su tía en Inglaterra, quien se había quedado viuda estando embarazada. Edward apretó los dientes al recordar los problemas que le había causado la prolongada ausencia de Bella. Asuntos de los que nunca había tenido que preocuparse, ya fueran personales o impersonales, se amontonaban ante sus narices sin que nadie pudiera resolverlos. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Bella actuase de una manera tan egoísta. Se había tomado unas larguísimas vacaciones aun sabiendo que él no estaba de acuerdo. Había sido demasiado blando con ella. Tendría que haberle dicho que no y punto. Que si se marchaba perdería su trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué le pagaba? ¿Para que se largara a Inglaterra cuando le diera la gana? Edward se había esperado mucho más de esa joven a la que conocía desde niño y quien siempre estaría en deuda con la generosidad de su familia.

—Una esposa podría ocuparse de todas tus cosas —comentó Tanya—. No te haría falta una Bella en tu vida.

Edward conocía muy bien las habilidades femeninas de manipulación mental y optó por no responder. Se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto a un camarero para que sirviera café. Tanya podía ser la primera mujer con la que pasaba más de unas cuan-tas semanas, pero el matrimonio era algo completamente distinto. Sabía lo caro que podría resultar un divorcio si las cosas no funcionaban: su difunto padre había pasado por tres, todos ellos igual de caros y horribles. No, Edward no tenía ninguna prisa por dar ese paso. Tal vez Tanya fuese la primera con la que pudiera planteárselo, pero en cualquier momento podría descubrir algún defecto en ella que lo echara todo por tierra. Sabía por experiencia que las mujeres eran tan imprevisibles como mentirosas.

Tanya rechazó el café y puso música para empezar a bailar, contoneándose de una manera tan sensual como una bailarina exótica. Edward supo que estaba intentando llamar su atención mediante la provocación sexual y la ignoró deliberadamente. Aquella actitud le resultaba desagradable y obscena. En su opinión, una esposa debía comportarse con decoro y dignidad fuera del dormitorio. Por desgracia, Tanya era única para avergonzarlo cuando se tomaba algunas copas de más en una fiesta. Otro defecto más para añadir a la lista.

Un pañuelo de vivos colores le llamó la atención desde un taburete del bar. Lo levantó y lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Pertenecía a Bella, cuyo sentido de la estética dejaba mucho que desear. El olor familiar a melocotón le invadió las fosas nasales y frunció el ceño con asombro al sentir una corriente erótica recorriéndole la mente y el cuerpo. Sorprendido por la intensa reacción, e incapaz de encontrar una explicación lógica, se dio cuenta de que seguía agarrando el pañuelo. ¿Cómo era posible? Bella era la mujer más sexualmente inocente de la Tierra... Volvió a dejar el pañuelo, asqueado consigo mismo por el inesperado matiz que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

* * *

Hola chicas...aqui una nueva adaptación, Secretos y recuerdos de Lynne Graham...por si quieren leer el original.

esta historia es la precuela de Matrimonio Tormentoso...que fue incorporada antes en mi perfil...espero la disfruten

cariños

JC


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

-Vas a echar muchas cosas de menos... —dijo Bella al salir de la biblioteca, haciendo un gesto con la mano para abarcar la concurrida calle londinense—. Me pareció una gran idea que volvieras conmigo a Grecia después de la muerte de John, pero ahora me siento culpable. La isla es muy aburrida comparada con todo esto.

—Estás cansada y abatida —la reprendió Esme, una mujer madura, delgada con unos bonitos ojos azules y cabello color miel. Apenas guardaba parecido con su sobrina castaña de brillantes ojos chocolate, cuyo avanzado embarazo casi equiparaba su anchura con su corta altura.

Hizo subir a la joven al autobús y se pasó el trayecto soltando un monólogo sobre lo mucho que odiaba el clima británico y cuánto deseaba encontrar la tranquilidad necesaria para escribir su libro.

Bella, que estaba mucho más cansada de lo que quería admitir, no estaba convencida del todo. Había incluido a Esme en sus planes porque creía que era lo mejor para su futuro y el de su bebé, pero cada vez se sentía más culpable por haberlo hecho. Aun así, era un alivio volver a la casa semiadosada de su tía y tomar una taza de té.

—No te imaginas lo mucho que deseaba darle un cambio ami vida, algo que no podría permitirme de no ser por ti —declaró tristemente Esme—. Sin la ayuda que me brindaste durante la enfermedad de John, ni siquiera podría seguir viviendo en esta casa. Tu genero-sidad hizo posible que nos quedásemos aquí hasta que hubo que ingresar a John en el hospital...

Su voz se quebró ligeramente, pues la muerte de su marido aún estaba muy reciente. John había muerto a la temprana edad de cuarenta y tres años, pero su salud se había deteriorado irreversiblemente desde mucho antes por culpa de una grave demencia. En sus últimos días su estado había empeorado tanto que su esposa no podía cuidarlo sola. Esme había tenido que dejar su trabajo de profesora para dedicarse a él por completo. Las prestaciones sociales a las que tenían derecho eran tan escasas que ni siquiera cubrían los gastos del entierro, y Bella había acudido en su ayuda sin dudarlo.

—Me alegra haber sido de ayuda —dijo Bella. Su tía había sido el único referente de cordura que había tenido durante su infancia, a pesar de los kilómetros que las separaban.

La madre de Bella, Reneé, se había trasladado a la isla griega de Speros cuando Bella sólo tenía ocho años. Reneé siempre fue una madre alocada e irresponsable que anteponía su amante de turno a las necesidades de su hija. Con frecuencia eran las llamadas de su hermana, Esme, las que recordaban a Reneé que debía comportarse como una madre normal.

—Fuiste demasiado generosa con todos nosotros —dijo Esme con un suspiro—. Le compraste una casa a tu madre, corriste con todos los gastos míos y de John...

—Y me gasté una fortuna en construir mi casa en Speros —la interrumpió Bella, incómoda con los agradecimientos de su tía—. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta mucho antes de que no quería seguir trabajando para Edward. Ojalá hubiera metido todo ese dinero en el banco en vez de...

—Nadie tiene una bola de cristal. Tal vez no te sientas así ahora, pero aún eres muy joven. Sólo tienes veintiséis años —le recordó Esme—. Tenías un gran trabajo y estabas ganando mucho dinero. No tenías motivos para preocuparte por el futuro.

La expresión de Bella se oscureció. Nada podría consolarla en ese aspecto, pues sus derroches no tenían perdón. Había crecido en la pobreza, el hambre y el miedo, escondiéndose del casero cuando éste exigía el pago del alquiler. Debería haber aprendido de su amarga experiencia y haber ahorrado lo suficiente por si volvía a vivir tiempos difíciles.

-Y ahora tampoco tienes por qué temer al futuro. El padre de tu bebé es un hombre muy rico —observó Esme.

Bella apretó el pañuelo en sus puños.

—Preferiría estar muerta antes que enfrentarme a Edward... ¡Gracias a Dios estaba en el médico el día que se presentó en casa para verme!

-Sí, no nos lo esperábamos. Por suerte no llegó a entrar, lo que me hace dudar que tuviese tiempo o interés para advertir que yo no parecía estar muy embarazada —comentó Esme con ironía.

Bella aún estaba recordando la conmoción al enterarse de que Edward, que estaba en Londres por negocios, había decidido visitarla sin avisarla antes por teléfono. ¡Qué cara se le habría puesto si ella le hubiera abierto la puerta con su prominente barriga de embarazada! Fue una cuestión de pura suerte que no se hubiera descubierto el engaño, porque era su tía la presunta embarazada. Después de aquello, Bella lo había llamado para preguntarle si necesitaba algo y él le había respondido, riendo, que su visita había sido totalmente imprevista y que sólo pretendía ir a saludarla camino del aeropuerto.

—Si alguna vez necesitas enfrentarte a Edward Masen, yo estaré encantada de hacerlo por ti —le dijo Esme, con un tono suave que contradecía el brillo combativo de su mirada.

—No es que tenga miedo de él... —aseguró Bella.

—Ya lo sé. Pero aún estás enamorada de él y no quieres que pague las consecuencias de lo que hizo.

—No, no es eso. Yo tengo mi orgullo y mis propios planes. No necesito su ayuda. Si sigo trabajando para él durante otro año más, podré ahorrar lo suficiente para montar aquí mi negocio.

Esme se tragó una réplica mordaz para no disgustar a su sobrina. Bella ya había sufrido el trauma de ver como el padre de su hijo, y el hombre al que amaba, se enamoraba de un viejo amor de su juventud. Aún así, los motivos de Bella para guardar silencio no satisfacían el deseo de Esme para que se hiciera justicia. Edward Masen se había acostado con Bella, su secretaria, sin molestarse en usar protección, y al día siguiente se permitía olvidarlo todo... Intolerable. La lealtad de Esme hacia Bella estaba por encima de todo, y con gusto habría hecho público su embarazo para arruinar el último noviazgo de su jefe.

Bella se puso de parto aquella misma noche. Aún faltaba una semana para salir de cuentas, y a pesar de todas las clases prenatales a las que había asistido, casi la dominó el pánico cuando despertó y se dio cuenta de que había roto aguas. Tenía la maleta hecha y todo estaba preparado para el gran acontecimiento. Estaba harta de pasear una enorme barriga de un lado para otro y de sufrir las patadas de un bebé inquieto por las noches, pero también sentía una enorme ternura e ilusión que le hacían esperar con impaciencia el nacimiento de su hijo. Tal vez aquel bebé no hubiera estado en sus planes, pero ya se había convertido en lo más preciado de su vida.

En las primeras horas que pasó en el hospital se le suministró oxígeno para soportar las contracciones, pero todo iba muy despacio. Al mediodía del día siguiente las contracciones eran más seguidas y dolorosas. Bella estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, y fue entonces cuando el médico se dio cuenta de que el feto presentaba una posición anormal y que tenía la cabeza atascada en la pelvis.

-El bebé es demasiado grande para una mujer de tu tamaño y vas a necesitar ayuda. ¿Se te mencionó la posibilidad de una cesárea en tus visitas? —preguntó el médico mientras la comadrona le decía a Bella que no empujase más.

Bella asintió con ansiedad. Le faltaba el aliento para poder hablar.

—Todo va a salir bien —la tranquilizó Esme, agarrándole la mano.

Desde ese momento todo transcurrió muy deprisa. Bella tuvo que firmar su consentimiento antes de que la trasladaran de la sala de partos al quirófano. Se le administró la epidural y se le cubrió la parte inferior del cuerpo con una manta para que no pudiera ver nada. El tiempo y todo cuanto la rodeaba pareció tornarse borroso, y entonces sintió una presión bajo la manta y oyó el grito de entusiasmo de Esme.

-¡Es un niño, Bella!

Bella oyó el llanto de un bebé y sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Estaba tan ansiosa por verlo que apenas pudo contenerse mientras las enfermeras lo preparaban para el primer encuentro con su madre. Pesaba cuatro kilos y medio y era tan grande como ella se esperaba al llevar los genes de su padre, cuya familia la formaban hombres altos y fuertes. Al fin tenía a su hijo en brazos.

Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas mientras contemplaba la preciosa carita del bebé, con sus grandes ojos oscuros y la mata de pelo cobrizo que no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre su ascendencia paterna.

—Es... precioso —susurró con voz ahogada, acariciándole la mejilla con la punta del dedo.

En aquel momento todo el sufrimiento que había padecido pareció cobrar sentido. En las primeras fases de su embarazo Esme le había hablado de todas las opciones posibles, desde el aborto hasta la adopción, siendo ella una mujer que adoraba a los niños y que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ser madre.

—¿Sabes cómo vas a llamarlo? —la apremió su tía, echándose hacia atrás para que la enfermera se ocupara del bebé.

-Tony...

-¿Qué?

-Anthony —pronunció el nombre sin apenas mover los labios, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—¿No te parece que ponerle un nombre griego es demasiado... revelador?

—He vivido en Grecia desde que tenía ocho años —le recordó Bella, antes de quedarse dormida y soñar con la primera vez que vio a Edward Anthony Masen, diecisiete años atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Los niños le gritaban insultos y groserías a Isabella cuando ella los seguía a la playa. A ella no le hacía falta conocer su significado para saber que no eran palabras amables, pero se negaba a dejarse intimidar. Al menos, los niños le hablaban de alguna manera y reconocían su existencia. Las niñas de la escuela, en cambio, la ignoraban por completo, susurraban a sus espaldas y le lanzaban miradas de desprecio al excluirla de sus juegos y conversaciones. El mismo trato que las mujeres dispensaban a su madre. Al cabo de un año, Isabella había descubierto que la vida en la isla griega de Speros podía ser muy solitaria para una niña con problemas para adaptarse.

Isabella se odiaba a sí misma. Odiaba su baja estatura, su melena castaña, su cuerpo flacucho, su piel blanca y quemada por el sol. El hecho de no tener padre suponía un motivo más de mortificación en una isla donde no se miraba con buenos ojos a los padres solteros. Y aunque Isabella nunca se lo había confesado a nadie, su madre era quien más le avergonzaba.

Reneé le recordaba a menudo que sólo tenía treinta años y que no podía vivir como si fuera una vieja caduca. Vivían en una pequeña casa alquilada en el pueblo y Reneé se dedicaba a pintar y vender acuarelas a los turistas que ocupaban el lujoso complejo hotelero en el otro extremo de la isla. Ninguna de las mujeres nativas vestía como ella, con un diminuto biquini y una camiseta que apenas podía contener sus pechos. Isabella creía que su madre era muy hermosa, con su largo pelo rubio, sus largas y bronceadas piernas y el piercing en el ombligo, pero empezaba a pensar que sólo los hombres apreciaban esa belleza, porque Reneé sólo frecuentaba compañía masculina.

Aquel día Edward volvía de navegar en un bote pesquero, por lo que al principio Bella no supo de quién se trataba. Era un chico alto y delgado. Apenas era un adolescente, pero Isabella lo tomó inicialmente por un hombre adulto cuando la miró con el ceño fruncido y exigió saber qué hacía ella allí. Se hizo un silencio tan sepulcral como el que imponía el cura del pueblo. Los otros intercambiaron miradas avergonzadas entre ellos y Edward preguntó el nombre de la chica. Uno de los muchachos se lo dijo riendo, ha-ciendo un gesto que hizo reír a los demás.

—Isabella —repitió Edward, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Tú eres la niña inglesa. Isabella es un nombre ridículo. Te llamaré Bella...

—Te sienta mejor —dijo él, y apenas le dedicó una mirada fugaz antes de dirigirse a uno de los chicos mayores del grupo, Jacob Black, el hijo del mé dijo algo en griego que Isabella no entendió, aún estaba aprendiendo el idioma, y Jacob se puso colorado y dio una patada en la arena.

—¿Quién es?—le preguntó ella a Jacob, después que Edward se hubiera marchado en el coche que esperaba en el puerto.

—Edward Masen —respondió él, y no hizo falta dar más explicaciones para que Isabella supiera de quién estaban hablando.

La familia Masen vivía en una inmensa mansión que dominaba una hermosa bahía en un tranquilo rincón de la isla. Durante más de cien años los Masen habían sido los dueños de la isla, del complejo turístico, los comercios y casi todas las casas del pueblo. La poderosa familia controlaba todo lo que se movía en Speros, desde los planes de urbanismo hasta el último habitante de la isla. Speros era el feudo de los Masen, quienes la gobernaban con puño de hierro. Los habitantes, sin embargo, no podrían estar más contentos con sus «amos», pues todos tenían trabajos muy bien pagados y disfrutaban de la prosperidad económica que se vivía en la isla gracias al hotel y los comercios. El padre de Edward también había construido un nuevo colegio y un pequeño hospital, lo que permitió que la población de Speros siguiera creciendo a un ritmo constante a diferencia de las otras islas, que no podían evitar que sus jóvenes se marcharan al continente.

—Mamá, ¿la familia Masen es muy rica? —le preguntó a su madre aquella noche. Era una de las raras ocasiones en las que su madre estaba cocinando. Normalmente, no se preocupaba por la alimentación de su hija, quien subsistía a base de sándwiches y fruta.

-Están forrados —respondió Reneé con una mueca—. Pero a mí no me impresionan con su dinero. No son mejores que nosotros, por mucho que tengan. El viejo Edward I se casó tres veces y nunca pudo tener hijos. Su amante rusa, Elizabeth, a la que doblaba en años, se quedó embarazada de Edward, su único hijo. Edward I se divorció de su tercera esposa y se casó con Elizabeth dos días antes de que ella diera a luz.

-¿Qué es una amante? —quiso saber Isabella.

—No lo entenderías —dijo su madre, dando por zanjado el tema.

Desde aquel día la escuela se le hizo un poco más soportable. Todo el mundo empezó a llamarla Bella. Los niños dejaron de burlarse de ella, y la hermana de Jacob, Rachel, le dirigía la palabra cuando pasaba a su lado. Pero nadie iba a jugar a su casa y ella tampoco recibía invitaciones para ir a casa de nadie. Los amigos de su madre seguían viniendo del hotel donde Reneé solía trabajar de camarera. Casi todos eran mochileros que sólo se quedaban una o dos noches,

pero algunos alargaban varias semanas su estancia en casa de Reneé. Al cumplir once años, Bella, que ya había abandonado completamente su nombre de nacimiento, comprendió que era el estilo de vida de su madre lo que escandalizaba a la gente de la isla y lo que a ella la había condenado a la ex-clusión social. Las otras madres tenían miedo de que se pareciera a Reneé y ejerciera una mala influencia en sus hijas.

Dos días después de su undécimo cumpleaños, Bella se encontró con Edward Masen por segunda vez. Estaba paseando por la costa cuando la sorprendió una tormenta y tuvo que echar a correr por la carretera del puerto. Edward detuvo su buggy junto a ella e insistió en llevarla a casa.

—¿Dónde está tu madre? —le preguntó, observando la pequeña vivienda.

—En Atenas—respondió ella inocentemente—. Se fue en el ferry del viernes...

-Eso fue hace cuatro días —observó Edward con dureza—. ¿Dónde se aloja en Atenas?

—Tiene amigos allí.

-¿Sabes sus nombres o números de teléfono?

—No, ¿para qué? Puedo cuidarme sola —declaró ella, aunque los truenos que retumbaban a lo lejos la hacían estremecer.

—¿Cuándo volverá?

—Dijo que regresaría este viernes.

Edward masculló una exclamación y fue hacia la nevera. La abrió y examinó las bandejas vacías.

-¿Qué estás comiendo?

—Hay latas en el armario —respondió ella, amedrentada por la actitud de Edward—. No es asunto tuyo.

—Vas a tener que venir a mi casa.

-No, de eso nada. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? estoy muy bien aquí, en mi casa.

Edward demostró no tener paciencia en absoluto la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó de vuelta al buggy para dirigirse a su casa a toda velocidad. Igarando las protestas de Bella, la arrastró al interior y les explicó la situación a sus padres. Su padre se limitó a encogerse de hombros y volvió a su despacho, disgustado por la interrupción. Su madre, en cambio, observó a Bella como si fuera algo que el gato hubiese traído en la boca. Haciendo gala de una seguridad sorprendente para un chaval de dieciséis años, Edward dejó a Bella en manos del ama de llaves y ésta la hospedó en los aposentos del servicio. Por primera vez en más años de los que podía recordar, comió bien y recibió los cuidados necesarios. Reneé siempre había carecido de instinto maternal, y hasta ese día únicamente Esme había prestado atención al bienestar de la pequeña.

Si hubiera sido una chica normal, quizá se habría enamorado de Edward al crecer. Al fin y al cabo, él era ídolo de todas las chicas de Speros entre los diez y los veinticinco años. Con su imagen de estrella de cine, su fama de chico malo y sus hazañas sexuales, su nombre y su cara ocupaban los titulares de la prensa amarilla desde que llegó a la pubertad y siguió los pasos de su padre y su abuelo. Pero después de la terrible pelea que Bella tuvo con su madre, provocada por el humillante sermón que el sacerdote le echó a Reneé al enterarse de que había dejado sola a su hija durante una semana, la impresión que Bella tuvo de Edward fue la de un hombre autoritario, temible y entrometido que siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana sin importarle el daño que pudiera causar.

Bella cursó los estudios secundarios en un modesto internado en Atenas, y fue Jacob Black, quien estudiaba en un exclusivo colegio privado, de quien se enamoró mientras volvían a la isla en ferry los fines de semana. Ella ya tenía diecisiete años, y durante un tiempo creyó que sus sentimientos por Jacob eran recíprocos. Después de todo se veían en secreto para pasear,tomar café, hablar y descubrir intereses en común.

Debería haber sabido que la realidad era mucho más amarga y que a ella siempre la verían como la hija ilegítima de Reneé, muy por debajo de las otras chicas de la isla. Nunca olvidaría el frío que paralizó sus músculos en la terminal del ferry cuando Jacob le soltó bruscamente la mano y se alejó de ella. Al levantar la mirada vio a Edward caminando hacia ellos. Edward, que cursaba su último año universitario, era piloto y había tenido que hacer un amerizaje forzoso el mes anterior; su padre se había quedado tan traumatizado al casi perder a su hijo que le había prohibido volar.

Durante el trayecto en ferry Jacob no volvió a mirar a Bella ni a dirigirle la palabra.

—Te dejaré en casa —dijo Edward al desembarcar, mientras Jacob se marchaba a toda prisa con la cabeza gacha.

-No necesito que me lleves —replicó Bella. Un sexto sentido le advertía que no se subiera al deportivo de Edward, pero aun así lo hizo.

—No seas tonta —espetó Edward—. Sólo intento evitar que, cometas un gran error. A tu madre no le importará.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando...

—Estoy hablando de Jacob. Sólo quiere acostarse contigo. Nunca te tomará en serio ni te presentará a su familia. ¿Acaso no has captado el mensaje hoy, cuando se ha comportado como si no te conociera?

Las palabras de Edward traspasaron a Bella como la afilada hoja de un cuchillo.

—¡Tú no lo conoces! —declaró, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Conozco a Jacob mucho mejor que tú. Su familia jamás te aceptará y él no tiene agallas para luchar por ti. Es un buen chico, pero siempre hace lo que su familia le dice. Te aconsejo que rompas con él antes de que...

—¡No quiero tu consejo! —gritó ella en griego.

—Tú misma —repuso él amablemente—. Pero, hagas lo que hagas, cuidado con abrirte de piernas. A todos los hombres griegos les gusta que su novia sea virgen.

-¡Eso es una grosería! Yo amo a Jacob...

—Sólo tienes diecisiete años. Aún eres muy joven para amar a alguien —Edward detuvo el coche frente a la casa de Bella y alargó el brazo sobre ella para abrirle la puerta, como si estuviera impaciente por librarse de su presencia.

El olor masculino de su piel, mezclado con algún perfume carísimo, envolvió a Bella. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, completamente rígida ante su primera experiencia íntima con un hombre. La reacción de su cuerpo le sorprendió, pues nunca había respondido de aquella manera con Jacob.

—No creo que nunca pueda conocer a nadie más odioso que tú —masculló con la voz más fría y serena que pudo.

—Son demasiadas las mujeres que están locas por mí —respondió él en tono divertido—. Dudo mucho que la ausencia de una niña entre mis admiradoras me quite el sueño.

-¡No eres más que un cerdo engreído! —exclamó Bella, y salió del coche sintiendo cómo le ardían las mejillas.

Una arrebatadora sonrisa curvó los sensuales labios de Edward al tiempo que brillaban sus sorprendentes ojos verdes.

—Aun así, sigo siendo mucho más hombre de lo que Jacob será jamás.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Un año después, Bella acabó la escuela y se enfrentó a su madre para ir a la universidad y estudiar Empresariales. Tuvo que trabajar muy duro en un bar para salir adelante, pero el exiguo salario se compensaba con la posibilidad de comer gratis en el local. A los veintiún años entró a trabajar en una pequeña empresa de importaciones en Pireo, donde a pesar de sus denodados esfuerzos sólo consiguió que le endosaran tareas administrativas mientras que todos los méritos iban a parar a sus colegas masculinos. Cuando al año siguiente vio el anuncio de Masen Industries para un puesto de secretaria, no se lo pensó dos veces y solicitó el empleo.

Edward Masen se había cansado de trabajar para su padre y había fundado Masen Industries por su cuenta a la temprana edad de veinticuatro años. Había ganado una fortuna con la empresa y estaba camino de convertirse en un formidable magnate de los negocios. La revista Time lo etiquetaba como «el Tiburón», y ensalzaba su fulgurante trayectoria de afamado playboy a astuto empresario.

Como parte del proceso de selección, Bella fue una de las pocas afortunadas a las que se sometió a una larguísima evaluación que duró todo un día. Fue una experiencia extenuante en la que tuvo que trabajar contra reloj y pasar por entrevistas

durísimas, pero cuarenta y ocho horas después le comunicaron que había superado la primera fase y que sería entrevistada personalmente por Edward. Para Bella fue una sorpresa que el jefe se involucrase activanente en la selección del personal.

Cuando entró en el elegante despacho de Atenas era un manojo de nervios.

—Me sorprendió ver tu nombre en la lista —dijo Edward, impecablemente vestido de negro, observánlola como una fiera a su presa.

Bella le sostuvo la mirada y advirtió cómo el paso del tiempo había endurecido sus esbeltas facciones.

—Sólo quiero que se me dé la oportunidad para demostrar mis cualidades y hacer bien mi trabajo.

—¿Y crees que yo podría dártela? —le preguntó él, clavándole la intensa mirada de sus ojos verdes.

—No creo que vayas a rechazarme sólo por haber nacido en Inglaterra...

—Otra vez sacando a relucir tu orgullo —comentó él jocosamente—. Pero tienes razón. No me importa de dónde seas. Sólo me interesa lo que puedas ofrecer como secretaria.

—Soy muy discreta y trabajo con rapidez y eficiencia. También tengo buenas ideas...

—Todo el mundo tiene ideas, y no siempre me apetece oírlas...

—Tengo una gran capacidad de organización y una mente rápida.

Edward siguió mirándola fijamente y ella se removió, incómodamente consciente de su pobre atractivo físico. Era como si la perfección masculina de Edward realzara sus defectos. Llevaba su melena castaña recogida en una trenza y sus ojos chocolate brillaban contra su pálido cutis, y su baja estatura no estilizaba sus generosas curvas, aunque tenía una cintura estrecha y unas piernas esbeltas. Reneé nunca había querido decirle quién era su padre, y Bella se preguntaba cínicamente si su madre lo sabría. En cualquier caso, no había heredado las largas piernas ni los cabellos rubios de su madre.

—El puesto de secretaria consiste en trabajar directamente para mí.

Bella comprendió, tardíamente, por qué era el jefe quien la estaba entrevistando.

—Me gustaría saber en qué consiste exactamente el trabajo.

—La candidata que sea elegida se ocupará de todo aquello para lo que yo no tengo tiempo. A menudo, tendrá que viajar conmigo y trabajar muchas horas seguidas. Deberá encargarse de todo, desde concertar una cita con mi sastre a comprar regalos para mis familiares y ahuyentar a las mujeres de las que no quiera volver a saber nada... Es un puesto que exige una confianza absoluta por mi parte. En el contrato se añadirá un acuerdo de confidencialidad que prohiba revelar a la prensa cualquier información sobre mí o sobre mi estilo de vida.

Bella se quedó aturdida por todo lo que se esperaba de ella. Aquel trabajo no tenía mucho que ver con su título universitario, pero cualquier puesto que supusiera trabajar personalmente para Edward Masen añadiría un considerable prestigio a su currículum.

—Quiero contratar a alguien que esté disponible para servirme a cualquier hora del día...

—¿Una esclava? —preguntó Bella, y deseó haberse mordido la lengua al ver cómo se endurecía la expresión de Edward.

—Una esclava muy bien pagada, en todo caso. Mi trabajo no se rige por un horario establecido, y no quiero que mi ayudante esté contando las horas de su jornada laboral ni que rehúse hacer nada de lo que le pida.

Bella asintió. La perspectiva de viajar por todo el mundo le resultaba irresistible, y se veía enteramente capaz de cumplir con un trabajo tan exigente. A la semana siguiente la informaron de que el puesto era suyo. El sueldo la dejó anonadada, pues era el doble de lo que se había esperado. En su primer día llegó puntualmente a la oficina vestida con su mejor traje.

—Tienes que mejorar tu vestuario —le dijo Edward nada más verla, y le tendió una tarjeta sin inmutarse ante las mejillas coloradas de Bella—. Por esta vez, yo corro con los gastos.

—No es necesario...

—Mírate al espejo. Tu aspecto es lamentable —observó Edward en tono cortante—. Y yo siempre decido lo que es necesario.

A Bella no le quedó más remedio que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar la tarjeta. Aquella misma tarde fue a una boutique de lujo y se vistió con la clase de ropa ceñida y los tacones altos que siempre había considerado inapropiados para un ambiente laboral. Al tercer día se puso una falda sobre las rodillas que realzaba las curvas de sus caderas y una chaqueta corta que acentuaba la forma y el tamaño de sus pechos. No estaba nada contenta con su imagen, y no le parecía nada profesional.

—Date la vuelta —le ordenó Edward durante el descanso del café, completamente ajeno a la incomodidad de Bella—. Has mejorado mucho...

—Prefiero un aspecto más formal —replicó ella.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron de regocijo.

—Eres joven y bonita —dijo, riendo—. Aprovéchate mientras puedas.

Mientras Bella contemplaba sus atractivos rasgos, volvió a sentir una extraña e inquietante atracción en lo más profundo de su ser. No quería sentirse atraída por su jefe, pero no podía negar que sus palabras le habían afectado. Que un hombre que se codeaba con las mujeres más hermosas del mundo la

considerase «bonita» resultaba cuando menos halagador. De repente, los tacones y la falda corta no le parecían tan mala idea.

El equipo de Edward estaba íntegramente formado por hombres, y ninguno le prestó la menor atención hasta la primera vez que Edward la llamó de madrugada para que lo ayudase con un pequeño problema y todos se dieron cuenta de que, en lo sucesivo, tendrían que pasar por ella para llegar hasta Edward. Días después, cuando ya se hubo roto el hielo, Bella le preguntó a uno de ellos, Panos, por qué la habían ignorado de aquella manera.

Panos la miró incómodo y le respondió a regañadientes.

—Tarde o temprano, todas las mujeres del equipo acaban en la cama de Edward. Eso hace que todos estemos incómodos. Al cabo de una semana Edward traslada a esa persona a otra oficina. Ya han pasado cuatro mujeres por tu puesto y con todas ha ocurrido lo mismo.

—Eso no va a pasar conmigo —le aseguró Bella con una sonrisa—. Estoy aquí para quedarme.

La advertencia de Panos hizo, no obstante, que se pusiera en guardia cada vez que estaba con Edward, aunque muy pronto descubrió que él no tenía la mujeres se arrojaban literalmente en sus brazos a la primera ocasión, atraídas por su fortuna y su atractivo. La vida sexual de Edward le afectaba direcente, ya que por su trabajo tenía que estar cerca de él y ver a las mujeres que desfilaban por su vida. En una ocasión pasó la noche en su yate con dos modelos gemelas, Kate y Irina, quienes apenas podían hilvanar una frase con sentido entre las dos.

-Llévalas de compras—le ordenó Edward a la mañana siguiente, entregándole una tarjeta de crédito—.Y no te preocupes por la factura.

Bella tuvo que acompañar a tierra a las dos rubias, que no paraban de reírse como tontas y cuya única aspiración en la vida parecía haber sido acostarse con Edward una sola noche. Mientras recorrían las tiendas más lujosas, tuvo que escuchar en contra de su voluntad las proezas sexuales de las que Edward era capaz en la cama. Todos sus intentos por cambiar de tema fueron inútiles, y cuando por fin se despidió de las insufribles modelos estaba tan furiosa que se juró no volver a pasar por lo mismo nunca más, y así se lo hizo saber a Edward al volver a bordo del Sea Queen.

-Te ruego que no vuelvas a ponerme en un compromiso semejante, llevándome a tus amigas de compras y teniendo que oír cómo alababan tus dotes para el sexo —la voz le temblaba por la ira contenida, sus ojos chocolate destellaban y tenía rostro colorado y contraído.

Edward la miró sorprendido y soltó una carcajada que la desconcertó por completo.

-¿Qué nota he sacado? ¿Me han puesto un cero o matrícula de honor?

-Una secretaria no debe hablar de estas cosas con su jefe —arguyó Bella, indignada porque no la tomase en serio.

—Eres una auténtica mojigata —dijo Edward, apoyándose de espaldas contra la borda. Lucía un elegante traje veraniego de color beige—. Y la verdad es que me sorprende. Los dos hemos tenido padres bastante liberales en ese sentido, y sin embargo los dos hemos desarrollado opiniones muy distintas sobre el sexo...

—No soy una mojigata —se defendió Bella, alzando tímidamente la voz. No quería que le recordaran el estilo de vida promiscuo y disoluto de su madre.

—Bella... ha bastado con que me veas desayunando esta mañana con esas dos mujeres para que te sientas ofendida —replicó Edward en tono irónico—. Pero no tienes por qué hacer valer tus convicciones morales mientras trabajas para mí. No me interesa tu opinión. Mi vida privada es eso... privada. Lo único que espero de ti es que hagas tu trabajo...

Bella irguió los hombros y respiró profundamente para intentar contener la ira.

—Te dije que tenía límites, y esta mañana esas dos mujeres los han cruzado. Me han avergonzado en público con su forma de hablar y de vestir. ¡Se comportan como dos fulanas!

—Yo no me acuesto con fulanas —la cortó Edward secamente—. Una insinuación más como ésa y estás despedida.

—¿Por tener criterio? —protestó Bella, enardecida por la indignación y el rencor—. ¿Por esperar que se me trate como a una profesional durante mi jornada laboral?

—Tú no tienes criterio alguno. Tienes una mente demasiado estrecha para eso. Antes de contratarte te previne de que tendrías que aceptar todos los encargos que te asignara.

Bella mantuvo la cabeza alta, decidida a no dejarse intimidar por él.

—Kate y Irina se han pasado de la raya...

—Si no puedo contar contigo para que cumplas órdenes, no me eres útil. No consiento que ningún miembro de mi personal me diga lo que puedo y me no puedo hacer, ni que se queje de las responsabilidades que se le atribuyen. Si ésa es la actitud voy a recibir de ti, ya puedes ir recogiendo tus cosas y marcharte a Atenas.

Para Bella ya era imposible dar marcha atrás, de modo que fue a recoger sus cosas con la cabeza muy alta. ¿Cómo se atrevía Edward Masen a decir que era una mojigata? ¡Sólo porque él se acostaba con cualquier mujer bonita y sin cerebro!

La costumbre de Reneé de acostarse con cualquiera había hecho que Bella se mostrara muy cauta con el sexo masculino, influida, lógicamente, por el desprecio que su madre provocaba en la sociedad. Bella intentaba diferenciarse de su madre todo lo posible. Nunca vestía ropa provocativa, no se le ocurría coquetear con hombres casados ni se le pasaba por la cabeza tener sexo sin compromiso. Sólo había tenido tres relaciones: con Jacob y con dos chicos en la universidad. Con ninguno llegó a nada, ya que todos

acababan buscando algo más fácil. Un hombre como Edward Masen representaba la peor amenaza en su concepción particular de los sentimientos.

Bella volvió a la isla de Speros, donde su madre la obligó a contarle el incidente.

-¿Por qué no te reíste de esas mujeres? La culpa es tuya, por tomarte siempre las cosas tan en serio—la acusó Reneé—. ¡Conseguiste el trabajo de tu vida y lo echaste todo a perder!

-No necesito que me lo eches en cara, mamá —murmuró Bella—. Y no te preocupes. Tengo dinero suficiente para pagarte el alquiler de dos meses, hasta que encuentre otro trabajo.

—No vas a encontrar un trabajo tan bien pagado como el que has perdido. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Edward Masen es joven, guapo, soltero y no quiere atarse a nadie. Lo que haga con su vida no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—No me gusta lo que hace ni cómo se comporta, y mi trabajo me obligaba a soportarlo en contra de mi voluntad.

Reneé miró severamente a su hija.

-Te gusta y estás celosa...

—¡No, eso no es verdad!—exclamó Bella, estremeciéndose ante la acusación de su madre.

—Es muy guapo —observó Reneé, ladeando la cabeza—. Yo no me lo pensaría dos veces.

Bella se abstuvo de decirle que ella nunca se lo pensaba dos veces con nadie. Reneé ya no era la despampanante mujer de su juventud y cada vez había menos hombres en su vida. Habían pasado dieciocho meses desde que Bella fuera por última vez a casa y descubriera que su madre estaba alojando a un amante mucho más joven que ella. La idea de ver juntos a Edward y Reneé le provocó náuseas y le impidió conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

¿Se sentiría más atraída por Edward de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir? ¿Había sentido celos de Kate y Irina por acostarse con él? La posibilidad de que así fuera la estremecía de pavor. Edward parecía un dios griego, y ella no era más que una mujer vulgar y corriente que no podía dejar de admirar esa llelleza. Pero ser consciente de su atractivo varonil no significaba que se sintiera sexualmente atraída por él... ¿o sí?

En cualquier caso, no importaba. Edward sólo se acostaba con mujeres hermosas y exuberantes, y Bella era demasiado sensata como para dejarse seducir en caso de que Edward tuviera un momento de debilidad.

Al día siguiente volvió a Atenas, al apartamento que compartía con otras dos mujeres. Tenía que encontrar trabajo cuanto antes, pero pronto descubrió que su brevísimo período al servicio de Edward no la ayudaba en su búsqueda de

empleo, y que su orgullo e impulsividad a la hora de dimitir habían arruinado su futuro laboral. Un mes más tarde, todo el odio que le inspiraba Edward lo volcaba en sí misma por tan estúpida.

En esa situación se encontraba cuando un día llamaron a su puerta y se encontró con un miembro del equipo de seguridad de Edward.

—El señor Masen desea hablar con usted. Tengo un coche esperando —dijo el hombre, y se giró hacia la escalera sin esperar una respuesta, como si no le entrase en la cabeza que ella pudiera rechazar la invitación.

Bella se miró en el espejo del vestíbulo. Su pelo, recién lavado, le caía onduladamente sobre los hombros. Llevaba unos vaqueros de corte pirata, una chaqueta sin mangas y zapatillas de tela. ¿Qué querría Edward? Podría negarse a verlo y pasarse el resto de vida carcomida por la curiosidad.

Agarró su bolso y cerró la puerta tras ella. Edward tenía un apartamento de lujo en Atenas, una más de sus múltiples propiedades repartidas por todo el mundo. Bella recordaba un palazzo en Venecia, un cháteau en Francia, un ático en Nueva York, una cabaña en los Alpes suizos y un rancho en Australia. Entre las muchas tareas de Bella se incluía la supervisión de todas esas viviendas y de su personal correspondiente, y había albergado la ilusión de poder verlas en persona alguna vez.

Edward estaba hablando por teléfono en un francés fluido cuando hicieron pasar a Bella a un gran salón con muebles de diseño y una variada colección de arte moderno y esculturas. Iba vestido con un pantalón de lino y una camisa abierta, estaba descalzo y era obvio que acababa de ducharse. Su pelo cobrizo aún estaba mojado y en punta. La sombra de una barba incipiente oscurecía su recia mandíbula y realzaba la sensualidad de sus labios. Bella se quedó tan aturdida ante su imagen como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la cabeza. Edward era la viva imagen de la belleza masculina, desde sus ojos verdes enmarcados por espesas pestañas hasta la franja de torso que revelaba su camisa desabrochada. Una fina capa de vello cubría los bronceados músculos del pecho y el abdomen. Kate y Irina debían de haber palpado hasta el último palmo de su musculatura... entre otras cosas.

Se le secó la garganta y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Rápidamente apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero no lo bastante rápido para impedir que su rebelde mirada bajase al bulto de su entrepierna.

Roja como un tomate, levantó bruscamente la mirada.

—¿Querías verme? —le preguntó con voz tensa y nerviosa.

Edward le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperase a que acabara su llamada, y Bella estuvo a punto de volver a gritarle. Le había hecho ir a verlo a las siete de la tarde, como si ella aún fuese su subordinada, y tenía la insolencia de anteponer sus propios deseos. Bella optó por callarse, porque sabía que siempre sería igual. Edward era un hombre rico y poderoso que desde niño se había acostumbrado a imponer su voluntad.

El viejo Edward I Masen adoraba a su único hijo. Edward no podía toser sin provocar un revuelo a su alrededor. Había tenido un guardaespaldas antes de aprender a andar. Un niño más débil se habría echado a perder irremediablemente por tantos cuidados y atenciones, pero Edward se había encargado por sí mismo de romper esa coraza de cristal que lo protegía del mundo. Había practicado los deportes más peligrosos en la escuela, había salido a pescar en los barcos más viejos del pueblo, había aprendido a navegar en solitario y también a pilotar un avión. Impulsado por una energía ilimitada y un carácter indomable, siempre estaba buscando nuevos desafíos y no permitía que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en sus deseos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Edward al dejar el teléfono—. Siéntate.

Bella tomó asiento en el sofá, juntó las manos en su regazo y lo miró interrogativamente.

—He tenido dos secretarias desde que te marchaste y ninguna ha podido hacer tu trabajo...

—Yo tampoco pude hacerlo —señaló ella sin poder reprimirse.

—Para mí es muy importante no tener que ocuparme de todo lo que supone ser un Masen... las casas,las invitaciones, los parientes. Necesito concentrar todo mi tiempo y esfuerzo en los negocios —respiró con impaciencia—. Cuando no estoy trabajando me gusta llevar una vida tranquila, y gracias a ti pude tenerla durante las seis semanas que estuviste a mi servicio. Quiero que vuelvas a trabajar para mí.

Bella se sintió halagada y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

—No sé si es buena idea... Quedó muy claro que tú y yo no congeniamos.

—Lo que importa es que apenas me percataba de tu presencia —dijo Edward—, Eres una persona muy discreta.

Por un momento Bella se sintió tan insignificante como el empapelado de las paredes, pero lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sintió que le daba un vuelco el estómago.

-Supuse que eso era lo que querías.

—¿Por qué estás siempre tan tensa? —le preguntó él con el ceño fruncido—. De niña eras como todos los que me rodeaban, y mírate ahora... Ahí sentada, tiesa como un palo, como si fueran a arrojarte a los tiburones.

-Estoy así porque nunca sé lo que vas a hacer o decir, y eso me pone nerviosa.

-Podrías acostumbrarte. Si vuelves mañana al trabajo, te doblo el sueldo —le ofreció Edward en tono suave, observando los destellos que el sol arrancaba de sus cabellos rojizos. Era mucho más largo de lo que había notado en un principio, y sorprendente-mente bonito. A Edward nunca le habían gustado las pelirrojas, pero por primera vez podía apreciar el atractivo de aquel color y su especial contraste con su piel blanca y

perfecta. —¿Aún no he aceptado y ya me estás doblando el sueldo? ¡Es un disparate!

Los sensuales labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Es un disparate que puedo permitirme. Si no quieres ocuparte de las mujeres que pasen por mi vida, puedes contratar una ayudante para que lo haga por ti. A mí no me importa.

La insistencia de Edward por volver a contratarla era un verdadero reconocimiento a su labor. Y, además, le estaba ofreciendo un salario increíble por hacer un trabajo que a ella le encantaba. Con ese dinero no tendría que volver a preocuparse por las penurias económicas de su madre, e incluso podría comprarse una casa para ella sola.

—De acuerdo —concedió—. Empezaré mañana.

-No has encontrado otro empleo en este tiempo, ¿verdad?

—No se me ocurrió ninguna excusa creíble que justificara haber dejado este empleo al cabo de seis meses —declaró ella con vehemencia.

Edward se echó a reír.

—¿Dónde está tu ingenio? Podrías haber dicho que intenté besarte... Con la fama que tengo, todo el mundo se lo hubiera creído.

Bella se ruborizó y apartó la mirada de sus ojos.

-No se me ocurrió.

Tampoco se le habría ocurrido nunca que alguien se creyera que había rechazado a un hombre como Edward Masen por intentar besarla.

* * *

...y? les esta gustando la historia?

JC


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

-Listo -dijo Edward, pulsando un botón del teclado antes de apartar su portátil con un gesto de rechazo bastante inusual en él. Se levantó, estiró sus fuertes músculos tras pasarse horas sentado leyendo y miró su Rolex de oro. Era más de la una de la mañana-. Tendrías que haberme dicho lo tarde que era.

Bella parpadeó y reprimió un bostezo.

-Te lo dije.

El recordatorio hizo sonreír a Edward. Bella era la única empleada que no se mordía la lengua al responderle. La observó con ojos entornados, examinando la camiseta blanca sin mangas y la forma de sus pechos, que se adivinaba contra el algodón. Una erección empezó a crecer en su entrepierna al imaginarse aquellos pechos al descubierto, coronados por sus puntas rosas y erguidas. Su reacción le asustó. Al parecer, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin acostarse con una mujer.

Por su parte, Bella se estaba poniendo la chaqueta que se había quitado horas antes. En los dos años que llevaba trabajando para él, siempre iba cubierta hasta el cuello y con el pelo recogido en una trenza o sujeto con horquillas. En una época en la que las mujeres no perdían ocasión de mostrar sus encantos físicos,

Bella se destacaba por su modestia y discreción en el vestuario. Ni siquiera un hábito de monja más recatado que su bañador negro. Y, sin embargo, en su interior ardía una feminidad tan poderosa que era imposible se sentía culpable por pensar de aquella manera, pero estaba casi seguro de que Bella aún era virgen.

-Tendrás que quedarte aquí esta noche. No puedes molestar a tu madre a estas horas -comentó, cogiendo el teléfono para darle las instrucciones pertinentes a Sue, el ama de llaves.

-No la molestaría ni aunque la despertara -protestó Bella, incómoda ante la perspectiva de pasar la noche en la mansión de Masen.

-No empieces -le advirtió Edward, irritado.

La puerta se abrió y en vez de aparecer la criada entró Elizabeth, la madre de Edward.

-Te acompañaré a tu habitación -dijo la hermosa ler morena con una sonrisa forzada. Con ninguna persona Bella era más consciente de sus humildes orígenes que con la glamurosa madre de Edward. Edward le dijo algo en ruso a su madre, quien le echó una mirada de advertencia a su hijo y salió del salón para conducir a Bella a la imponente escalinata.

-¿Sueles trabajar hasta tan tarde para mi hijo?

-No suele ser muy habitual, pero a veces hay que hacerlo. Por algo me paga tan bien, señora Masen.

Elizabeth abrió una puerta y Bella entró en la habitación. Sabía que la madre de Edward no veía con buenos ojos que fuera ella la secretaria personal de su hijo, aunque no sabía por qué. Quizá Elizabeth no creyera que la hija de Reneé Swan fuese lo bastante digna para ocupar un puesto semejante.

Su arisca anfitriona se estaba girando para marcharse cuando Bella vio la camisa de hombre que había en el suelo.

-¿Ésta es la habitación de Edward? —preguntó, horrorizada.

—Sí, bueno, pensaba que... —Elizabeth Masen se encogió sugerentemente de hombros.

-Pensaste mal —la voz de Edward rompió el incómodo silencio que siguió a la insinuación de Elizabeth.

Bella tragó saliva, incapaz de mirar a Edward o a su madre.

-Creo que debería irme a casa...

-Lo siento —murmuró Elizabeth—. Me he confundido.

En vez de montar una escena, Bella dejó que la acomodaran en la habitación contigua a pesar de sentirse tremendamente humillada. Estaba sobradamente cualificada para cumplir con su trabajo y así lo demostraba a diario. ¿Por qué

Elizabeth daba por hecho que la secretaria de su hijo tenía que acostarse con él? Era una suposición absolutamente denigrante.

Tan afectada se había quedado Bella que por un momento no se percató de que su anfitriona aún seguía en la habitación.

—Seguramente te creas muy lista, ganándote la confianza de Edward —dijo, clavándole la fría mirada de sus ojos oscuros y sin molestarse en disimular su aversión, ahora que su hijo se había marchado—. Pero déjame que te diga que pierdes el tiempo. Él es un Masen, y aunque se acueste contigo por no tener nada mejor a mano, nunca se casará con alguien de clase baja.

Bella acarició por un instante la idea de responle. Podía decirle que el padre de Edward había hecho exactamente eso cuando se casó con su amante barazada, una simple modelo procedente de algún rincón industrial de Rusia. Pero no era ése el estilo Bella, y no quería enemistarse más aún con Elizabeth, a la que tenía que ver en sus frecuentes visitas mansión.

Elizabeth se marchó y Bella pudo finalmente respirar con alivio. Al menos ya sabía por qué no le gustaba a la madre de Edward. Elizabeth creía que Bella estaba intimando más de la cuenta con su hijo, aunque éste negara que hubiese algo entre ellos. A Billy le hacía gracia que Elizabeth pudiera verla como una especie de cazafortunas, pero le dolía el comentario que había hecho sobre la posibilidad de que Edward se acostara con ella sólo por no tener nada mejor a mano.

Al meterse en la cama estuvo un buen rato mortificándose por su falta de atractivo. Había crecido a la sombra de una mujer guapa y sexy, y Edward sólo se rodeaba de mujeres bonitas. Bella era tan consciente de sus virtudes como de sus defectos, y empezaba a preguntarse si no habría sido un error rechazar a los hombres que la habían invitado a salir desde que empezó a trabajar para Edward. Tal vez si tuviese novio la madre de Edward no sospecharía tanto de ella.

Pero la triste verdad era que ningún hombre podía compararse a Edward. Nunca había conocido a un hombre más atractivo, inteligente, ingenioso y entador que su jefe. Además, era sorprendentemente atento con los gustos femeninos. Sólo él hacía que sirvieran a Bella un chocolate caliente con malva-viscos al final de una agotadora jornada, o la enviaba a que le dieran un masaje cuando le dolía la cabeza. No se le escapaba ninguno de esos detalles que la mayoría de los hombres solían pasar por alto.

Tal vez fuese culpa de Bella que la madre de Edward hubiera creído oportuno prevenirla. Quizá su comportamiento había hecho creer a Elizabeth que estaba acostándose con Edward. Entonces se le ocurrió que, para ser una simple empleada, estaba demasiado unida a Edward. En algún momento se habían derrumbado sus defensas. Edward era un brillante ejecutivo y trabajar para él suponía un emocionante

reto, pero la verdad era que Bella no sólo lo admiraba como jefe. Y lo que antes le provocaba rechazo, como su desenfrenada vida sexual, ahora la acuciaba a buscar razones para justificarlo. ¿Cuándo había empezado a defenderlo?¿Cuándo había empezado a enamorarse de su jefe?


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Al levantarse al día siguiente, con los ojos medio cerrados por falta de sueño, la informaron de que tenía el día libre porque Edward había salido con su padre a pescar. Uno de los guardias de seguridad la llevó a la casa que había comprado en el pueblo para su madre seis meses antes. La compra no había sido todo lo sencilla que hubiera esperado, ya que no fueron pocos los que se quejaron a la familia Masen de que una forastera como Bella pudiera adquirir una propiedad en Speros. Las críticas se fundamentaban indudablemente en los escándalos protagonizados por su madre. Afortunadamente, Edward I Masen había acallado las protestas y había autorizado la venta.

—Mi padre opina que tu madre y tú habéis vivido en la isla el tiempo suficiente para ser consideradas como parte de la comunidad —le había dicho Edward.

—Se lo agradezco. Sólo quiero que mi madre tenga una casa que nadie pueda arrebatarle —le había confesado Bella, sin añadir que le parecía más seguro comprar una casa que confiar en que su madre pagara el alquiler con el dinero que ella le daba.

Reneé estaba encantada con su nueva casa, y se había ocupado personalmente de amueblarla y decorarla. Bella sonrió al ver los geranios que adornaban el alféizar de la ventana y llamó con los nudillos a la basta puerta de madera.

Su sonrisa se esfumó cuando le abrió un desconocido. Debía de rondar los treinta años y ofrecía un aspecto bastante desaliñado con el pelo largo, el rostro sin afeitar, sus pantalones cortos y su camiseta.

—Tú debes de ser Bella —dijo alegremente—. Reneé está en su estudio.

Su madre había convertido la pequeña terraza interior en su lugar de trabajo, y allí la encontró Bella pintando.

—Supe que ibas a venir cuando anoche vi el yate fondeado en la bahía —dijo Reneé, apartando sus largas y bronceadas piernas del caballete.

—Tuve que quedarme trabajando hasta muy tarde —le dijo Bella, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Quién es tu invitado?

—¿Dean? Es un marinero al que conocí en el bar. Ha decidido quedarse una temporada, y yo disfruto de su compañía. Ya sabes cómo es esto... —su madre le lanzó una mirada insinuante a Dean, que estaba parado en la puerta, negándole a Bella la intimidad que le hubiera gustado tener con Reneé.

—Voy a subir a cambiarme —dijo Bella—. Si me permites, Dean —tuvo que detenerse un momento antes de que el novio de su madre la dejara pasar.

Como Reneé había señalado, Bella conocía muy bien a los novios de su madre. Normalmente, eran mochileros, marginados o trabajadores temporales que buscaban alojamiento gratuito en una isla griega. Bella no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que un huésped contribuyó económicamente al presupuesto doméstico. Pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la presencia de Dean le estropeara su breve estancia.

Preparó un almuerzo ligero para los tres, ataviada con unos shorts y un top. Al levantar la mirada de la mesa sorprendió a Dean mirándole lascivamente el escote. Bella se ruborizó y apartó rápidamente la mirada. Después de comer, dijo que se iba a la playa y subió a su habitación- a ponerse una camiseta. Al volver a bajar, Reneé y Dean estaban besándose en el sofá y Bella salió de casa lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez más deseó tener su propio refugio en Speros. Si se marchaba de casa arreciarían las críticas contra su madre, pero ¿acaso importaba eso después de tantos años? Por otro lado, tenía muy poco tiempo libre y casi siempre se alojaba en el yate o en alguna de las viviendas de Edward. No tenía mucho sentido tener una casa en la isla que apenas podría usar.

Aquella noche cenaron en el bar, a cargo de Bella, naturalmente. Ya había notado que a su madre parecía gustarle mucho Dean, y que éste bebía más de la cuenta y hablaba a voces. A Bella le asqueaban sus chistes obscenos sobre mujeres con curvas y el modo en que le miraba los pechos. Se fue temprano a la cama, y algunas horas más tarde oyó que se abría puerta.

—¿Mamá? —murmuró. Intentaba despegar los párpados cuando sintió que el lado de la cama se hundía bajo el peso de alguien. El olor a cerveza y sudor la invadió un segundo antes de que un mentón mal afeitado le arañase la mejilla.

-Soy Dean —susurró el novio de su madre—. Baja la voz o despertarás a tu madre... Y no queremos se despierte, ¿verdad?

Bella abrió completamente los ojos cuando sintió el contacto físico y sacudió los brazos con fuerza para apartarlo.

-¡No me toques! —gritó, retorciéndose para intentar liberarse bajo el cuerpo de Dean—. ¡Fuera de aquí!

Treinta segundos después, Reneé estaba en la habitación, exigiendo saber qué hacía su novio en el suelo, a los pies de la cama. También ella había bebido y no vaciló en acusar a su hija de intentar quitarle a su hombre, llegando incluso a abofetearla. Bella se levantó de la cama, recogió su ropa y se encerró en el cuarto de baño para vestirse. Al salir, su madre estaba fuera de sí, gritándole histéricamente que se largara de su casa y que nunca más se le ocurriera volver, mientras los vecinos se quejaban daban golpes en la pared. Bella agarró su bolsa, que aún no había vaciado, y su teléfono móvil.

Temblando y sin poder dejar de llorar, se sentó en un bolardo del muelle e intentó pensar en lo que iba acer. El sol se elevaba lentamente sobre el horizonte. Por nada del mundo iría a la mansión Masen en un estado semejante, pero el Sea Queen estaba

anclado en la bahía. Sin dudarlo, llamó al yate y pidió que la recogieran en el puerto. A la tripulación no le resultó extraño, ya que eran frecuentes las visitas de Bella al barco sin Edward a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. La lancha acudió rápidamente en su busca y a Bella se le aceleraron los latidos a medida que se acercaba al gigantesco yate que se elevaba como un imponente rascacielos sobre el mar. Se sintió un poco avergonzada cuando el capitán Cullen se levantó de la cama para recibirla. A Bella le pareció que sospechaba algo, por lo que se disculpó por presentarse a aquellas horas y se alejó de él lo más rápidamente que pudo.

Nerviosa y aturdida por la traumática experiencia, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la cama de la lujosa cabina que Edward le había asignado tiempo atrás. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, la cara seguía escociéndole por la bofetada de su madre y le temblaban tanto las manos que no pudo ni servirse un vaso de agua. ¿Cómo era posible que su madre la creyera capaz de acostarse con su novio?

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron incorporarse bruscamente.

-¡Adelante! —gritó con el ceño fruncido. Incluso aquel gesto le hacía daño en la cara.

Se quedó perpleja cuando Edward entró en la cabina. Su aspecto era mucho menos elegante que de costumbre. Tenía el pelo alborotado, el rostro sin afeitar, y vestía con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca a medio abrochar bajo una chaqueta de esmoquin.

-¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Bella.

-Cullen me ha llamado —dijo él, mirándola fijamente. Se arrodilló junto a la cama, muy cerca de ella, pero su proximidad le provocaba a Bella una acción muy distinta al sudor frío, el pánico y el asco que había sentido con Dean.

—¿Por qué lo ha hecho? —le preguntó Bella, luchando por respirar con normalidad cuando se enfrentó a su intensa mirada—. Lamento que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir, Edward. No quería causar problemas. Sólo necesitaba un lugar para pasar la noche, y no podía presentarme en tu casa a estas horas. A tu madre no le hubiera hecho ninguna gracia las palabras le salían a borbotones y apenas sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

Sin apartar la mirada de ella, Edward le hizo girar rostro hacia la luz de la lámpara. Frunció el ceño y masculló una maldición en griego.

—Cullen me ha llamado porque vio que has frido una agresión y se preocupó.

—¿Una agresión? —repitió ella.

—Tienes sangre en la mejilla, y me temo que mañana tendrás el ojo morado. ¿Has sufrido alguna otra herida?

Bella se llevó una temblorosa mano a la mejilla y palpó el pómulo con las yemas de los dedos. Ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarse a un espejo al subir a bordo.

—No. Estoy bien.

—¿Esperas que me lo crea? —preguntó él—. ¿Qué pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pero prefiero no hablar de ello —murmuró Bella. La idea de compartir con él un drama familiar la hacía encogerse de vergüenza.

—Déjate de tonterías y cuéntamelo —le ordenó Edward. Su tono era tan autoritario que Bella volvió irritarse.

—No ha sido nada... —dijo con un hilo de voz—. El novio de mi madre intentó abusar de mí. Estaba borracho y se coló en mi habitación mientras yo dormía...

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —rugió Edward, echándose hacia atrás con una mueca de furia e incredulidad—. ¡Te podría haber violado!

—Pero no lo hizo. Me asustó tanto que me puse a gritar, despertando a mi madre. Cuando nos vio a los dos en mi habitación, se hizo una idea equivocada y... —empezaba a sentirse incomoda sosteniéndole la mirada— me abofeteó.

—Y seguro que también te echó a ti la culpa —dijo Edward—. ¿Por qué te gastaste tu dinero en comprarle una casa?

—Es mi madre, y aunque no sea perfecta, es la única que tengo —replicó Bella.

—Pues tu madre se olvida de serlo cuando hay un hombre por medio —observó Edward duramente—. Si hubieras pensado más en ti misma, te habrías comprado esa casa para ti. No deberías vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella.

Después del ataque físico y verbal de su madre, Bella se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a estar bajo el mismo techo que ella. La desproporcionada reacción de Reneé le había dejado un enorme vacío en el corazón. Sabía que gran parte de la culpa la tenía el alcohol, pero aun así le dolía horriblemente que su madre confiara más en un hombre al que apenas conocía que en su propia hija.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso ya es demasiado tarde —se lamentó.

Edward seguía con la mirada fija en su mejilla hinchada y en sus ojos enrojecidos.

—Ya lo veremos.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y Edward hizo pasar al médico de la isla. El hombre de edad avanzada y rostro curtido se sorprendió al ver el estado de Bella, y con la experiencia y seguridad de alguien que la conocía desde niña le dijo que no hacía falta hacerle ningún reconocimiento exhaustivo, como pretendía Edward. Le examinó el ojo y un camarero llevó una bolsa de hielo para reducir la inflamación. El médico concluyó que las heridas no revestían la menor gravedad y que sólo eran necesarios unos analgésicos.

—Ahora duérmete —le ordenó Edward, saliendo de la cabina en compañía del médico, después de que Bella se hubiera tomado los calmantes—. Hablaremos mañana.

A Bella no se le ocurría de qué podrían hablar y se acurrucó en la cama para llorar desconsoladamente. Oyó la lancha que se llevaba al médico a tierra y volvió a oírla cuando el sol estaba muy alto en el cielo, después de haber pasado una

noche sin apenas pegar ojo. Le llevaron una taza de té y se miró al espejo, horrorizada al ver su ojo medio cerrado y amoratado. Se puso las gafas de sol y salió a la cubierta principal para desayunar con Edward. Él estaba hablando por teléfono y le indicó con la mano que empezara a comer sin esperarlo. Un par de rostros la miraban desde la ventana de la oficina, y Bella se puso colorada por la muestra de favoritismo que suponía desayunar con el jefe ante el resto del equipo. ¿Se habría extendido el rumor de su repentina llegada al yate en mitad de la noche?

La voz de Edward adquirió un tono más sensual, que hizo pensar a Bella que estaba hablando con una mujer. En español, tal vez. Bella había aprendido a

reconocer varios idiomas extranjeros aunque no pudiera hablarlos. Seguramente Edward estaba hablando con Lola Rodríguez, una actriz española a la que había conocido en Londres. En cualquier caso, no era asunto suyo.

-Deja que te vea —le pidió Edward, quitándole las gafas de sol para examinar su rostro a la implacable luz del día—. No tiene buen aspecto... Pasarán unos días hasta que recuperes tu aspecto normal.

Bella volvió a ponerse las gafas. La observación de Edward le parecía totalmente innecesaria.

-El novio de tu madre se ha marchado —le dijo él.

—¿Que se ha marchado? —repitió ella, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Adónde? ¿Y por qué?

—Tuve unas palabras con él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Bella, temiéndose lo peor.

—Anoche acompañé al médico hasta el puerto y fui a ver a ese hombre para decirle que se largara de aquí cuanto antes.

Bella se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡No tenías derecho a hacer eso!

—Tu madre se deshizo en disculpas, pero también se fue con él en el ferry de esta mañana. Los vecinos están en armas y supongo que le pareció más sensato marcharse de la isla por una temporada.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gimió y volvió a dejarse caer en la silla—. ¿Se puede saber qué le dijiste a mi madre?

—Le dije que si volvía a hacerte daño sería denunciada por agresión.

Bella ahogó un gemido de furia.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —espetó, ciega de rabia—. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a...?

-Así es como solucionamos los problemas en Speros, y tú lo sabes. Toda comunidad debe regirse por unas reglas. El novio de tu madre podría haberte violado, aunque los vecinos son tan cotillas que seguramente te hubieran rescatado a tiempo —dijo con un tono de humor

sarcástico—. Lo que importa es que ha abandonado la isla y que no se atreverá a volver nunca más.

—Pero mi madre también se ha marchado. ¡La has echado de su casa!

—Tu madre volverá, no te preocupes por eso. Es demasiado lista como para abandonar las comodidades de las que aquí disfruta... gracias a ti. Aun así, he solucionado tus problemas.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema —declaró ella testarudamente. Volvió a levantarse y se dispuso a regresar a su cabina.

—¡Bella! —la llamó él—. ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Bella temblaba de ira e indignación, pero el tono autoritario de Edward la hizo detenerse en seco. Podría alejarse de él, pero ¿y luego? No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban, pero sabía que si volvía a darle la espalda perdería toda oportunidad de trabajar para él.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, como si le doliera efectuar el más mínimo movimiento.

—Termina de desayunar —le dijo él con dureza—. Nos vamos dentro de diez minutos.

Bella respiró profundamente. La discusión había tenido lugar junto a las ventanas de la oficina, pero ella había olvidado por completo que pudieran estar viéndolos. Reacia, volvió a sentarse y se obligó a acabar su desayuno. Había perdido el apetito.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

—Nunca te había visto tan malhumorada —comentó Edward cuando se subieron al todoterreno que los estaba esperando en el puerto.

Bella apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que se sorprendía de no romperlos.

—Anoche te entrometiste en mi vida privada sin tener ningún derecho a hacerlo.

Edward le puso una mano sobre la suya y la hizo girarse hacia él.

—Hice que lo que tenía que hacer. No tienes padre, ni hermanos, ni un novio que pueda protegerte. Además de ser tu jefe, me considero un amigo con el que puedes contar. Y, como tal, me ocupé de Dean Evans.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —le preguntó ella, horrorizada—. No se te ocurriría darle una paliza, ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué iba a hacer, estrecharle la mano por lo que hizo? —replicó él en tono desafiante—. Sí, le di una paliza.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, agitando los cabellos que se había dejado sueltos para ocultar la mejilla hinchada. No dijo nada, pues sabía que no había nada que decir. Cualquier habitante de la isla que hubiera presenciado la paliza de Edward habría aplaudido su actuación. En algunos aspectos Edward había sido educado para reaccionar como un cavernícola.

Duro e implacable, jamás ponía la otra mejilla ni dejaba una afrenta sin castigo. Para él era imposible perdonar u olvidar hasta haber llevado a cabo su justa venganza.

-Hubiera preferido que no te metieras —murmuró Bella—. Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

-Tienes mucha suerte de poder contar conmigo respondió Edward, mirándola con tanta seguridad en sí mismo que la dejó sin habla.

Poco después, el coche dejó la carretera de la costa y tomó un camino de tierra.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Bella, frunciendo ceño.

El guardia de seguridad que estaba al volante detuvo el vehículo y se bajó para abrirle la puerta a Bella.

—Quiero enseñarte una cosa —dijo Edward.

Bella se tragó un suspiro y los dos se internaron en un campo lleno de ovejas.

—¿No estamos demasiado cerca de tu casa para levantar un complejo turístico?

—Esta finca es mía, y no tengo intención de levantar aquí ningún complejo turístico—dijo Edward—. Quiero ofrecértela para que te construyas una casa.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos.

—No puedo permitirme comprar este...

—Es un regalo. En mi opinión, resultaría más conniente que vivieras cerca de mí.

—¿Un regalo? Pero ¿qué va a pensar tu familia? señaló con el brazo la fabulosa vista de la bahía, donde el reluciente mar turquesa bañaba la franja de arena blanca—. ¡Este terreno debe de valer una fortuna!

—Podría darte una casa en el pueblo... pero entonces tendría que echar a los inquilinos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —exclamó Bella.

—Además, aunque hubiera alguna casa disponible en el pueblo, no serviría para solucionar tus problemas.

—Por última vez... ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema!

—Tu lealtad hacia tu madre te impide reconocer el conflicto que existe entre vosotras. Mientras vivas en el pueblo seguirás pagando las consecuencias de sus errores, pero si tuvieras tu propia casa en este extremo de la isla nadie te molestaría.

Lo que Edward decía era cierto, y tenía que admitir que le gustaría vivir lejos de los escandalosos amoríos de su madre.

-No puedo aceptar un regalo semejante... Tu madre ya sospecha demasiado de mí.

Edward se echó a reír.

-¿Y qué? Tienes que vivir tu vida, no la que otros intentan imponerte.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil...

Edward la agarró de la mano antes de que pudiera alejarse y la miró con expresión obstinada.

—Eres tú quien lo hace todo tan complicado. Tengo más dinero del que podré gastar en mi vida, y tú necesitas una casa para ti sola lejos del pueblo. Po drías construirla aquí y pagarla a plazos. Yo puedo ayudarte si te hace falta. Tu otra alternativa es alojarte permanentemente en una de las habitaciones de invitados de mi familia.

—¡Pero yo casi nunca estoy en la isla! —protestó Bella.

—Eso también va a cambiar. Mi padre está a punto de jubilarse y yo voy a asumir el control de Masen Shipping. Tendré que pasar mucho más tiempo en la isla... y tú también, al ser mi ayudante personal. Así que no hay nada más que hablar —concluyó con impaciencia—. Aquí puedes tener tu casa, y sabes que es lo mejor.

Bella flexionó los dedos, aún sujetos por la mano de Edward. Tenía la mirada fija en ella, expectante, dominándola con su arrolladora personalidad.

—Si acepto, ambos seremos propietarios de la casa que aquí se construya —dijo, en un último intento por equilibrar la situación—. Es la única solución que me parece justa.

Edward la miró con una expresión engañosamente apática y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¡Mi madre se llevaría un gran disgusto si yo fuera el copropietario de tu casa!

—Tal vez, pero sólo entonces yo estaría tranquila. No puedo aceptar el terreno como un regalo. Su valor es demasiado alto... Podrías explicarle la situación a tu madre.

—No es asunto suyo —repuso Edward, mirándola intensamente. El rostro de Bella le era tan familiar que podía abstraerse sin problemas de sus magulladuras. La sinceridad destellaba en sus ojos chocolate, y su pelo le caía suelto sobre los pómulos.

Ninguna mujer había rechazado jamás un regalo suyo. Bella no parecía valorar tanto el dinero ni era tan materialista como las demás. Mirándola, Edward se preguntó por qué nunca se había fijado en sus labios, tan suculentos y carnosos como un melocotón maduro. Una deliciosa corriente de excitación se concentró en su entrepierna.

Bella sintió el cambio en el ambiente con cada fibra de su ser, pero nada habría podido hacer que se apartara. La mirada de Edward la hipnotizaba más poderosamente que cualquier hechizo. Se le secó la garganta, sus músculos se tensionaron, se le endure-

cieron los pezones y una corriente de calor líquido se propagó por la parte inferior de su vientre.

Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra él para besarla. Fue un beso lleno de pasión y deseo que la abrasó como si la hubiera alcanzado un rayo. Un violento estremecimiento la recorrió y a punto estuvieron de ceder sus piernas. Habría caído al suelo de no ser por los fuertes brazos de Edward, quien suavizó un poco la presión y empezó a lamerle los labios enrojecidos e hinchados. Tras reducir toda resistencia a escombros, Edward introdujo su lengua letal y tomó posesión de los ultrasensibles recovecos de su boca, arrancándole una sucesión de gemidos ahogados que brotaban desde el fondo de su garganta. Era la primera vez que Bella experimentaba un verdadero deseo sexual, y la sensación era tan intensa y poderosa que apenas podía controlarla. Durante unos segundos se sintió indefensa y al mismo tiempo agresiva, aferrándose a los músculos de Edward como si de ello le dependiera la vida.

-¿Soy el primero? —le preguntó él en voz baja y profunda.

—Sí —admitió ella. Pero entonces recuperó la cordura y fue asaltada por los remordimientos. Y cuando Edward la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el coche, ella se zafó con fuerza—. ¡No! —exclamó, encogiéndose de dolor por la pérdida del contacto físico—. ¡No quiero!

Edward se detuvo y la miró con perplejidad.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres?

—No quiero ser otra más de tus conquistas. Olvida lo que ha pasado, por favor. Haz como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Tú eres mi jefe, yo soy tu empleada... ¡No podemos cambiar nuestra relación!

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de tranquilizarte? —le pidió él, apretando la mandíbula—. Todo cambia en esta vida, queramos o no. Lo único que permanece inalterable es el pasado, por lo que no tiene sentido negarlo. Quiero culminar esta atracción de la forma más natural posible, moraki mou.

—Puede que no estés acostumbrado a que una mujer te rechace, pero yo no soy como tus otras mujeres... No quiero seguir —declaró Bella con todo el orgullo y la vehemencia de la que fue capaz.

—La llama que hemos prendido es demasiado fuerte para apagarla sin más —replicó Edward, clavándole su penetrante mirada. Era obvio que no se dejaba impresionar por las palabras de Bella.

—Sólo es deseo sexual —objetó ella—. Y eso lo puedes tener con mujeres mucho más guapas que yo. Así que vamos a olvidarlo, por favor.

—No podré olvidarlo mientras retenga tu sabor en mi boca —murmuró él.

-¡Cállate! —exclamó Bella, levantando las manos para acallarlo—. Sólo ha sido un beso, un error. No ha tenido importancia y no va a volver a pasar.

Sin previo aviso, Edward estiró los brazos y tiró de ella hacia él, volviendo a apretarla contra sus poderosos muslos y la inconfundible evidencia de su erección.

-No puedes decirme que no volverá a pasar... Así sólo conseguirás que te desee aún más.

Bella era patéticamente consciente del desesperado deseo que bullía en su interior, pugnando por encontrar la ansiada satisfacción.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que esto no está bien —le dijo, mirándolo con expresión suplicante—. En el fondo prefieres que trabaje para ti a que me acueste contigo.

—Pero sería una hazaña increíble que pudieras desempeñar ambas funciones... —replicó él con una convicción apabullante—. Y a mí me serviría para limitar considerablemente mis aventuras.

Bella se mordió la lengua para no gritar de frustración. Edward no sólo era incapaz de entenderla, sino que se negaba a escuchar sus razonamientos.

—Eso demuestra lo incompatibles que somos, porque yo no aceptaría que tuvieras ni una sola aventura. Por nada del mundo te compartiría con otras mujeres. Conmigo no te servirían los diamantes y los regalos para comprar tu libertad.

Edward le recorrió lentamente el rostro con la mirada, desde sus dilatadas pupilas hasta los labios hinchados. Una triste sonrisa apareció fugazmente en su hermosa boca.

—Estás intentando ahuyentarme... Es una actitud encantadora, pero ya sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero. No voy a detenerme sólo porque tú me lo ordenes.

—¿Por eso me estás ofreciendo este terreno? ¿Estás intentando comprarme?

—Ya sabes que no, moraki mou. Suelo recompensar a mis amantes al final de la aventura más que al principio... —señaló Edward sin el menor remordimiento.

Bella tuvo que admitir su derrota. No podía resistirse al imponente atractivo de Edward, y la única opción que le quedaba era retirarse con un mínimo de dignidad. Bajó la mirada y volvió al coche, rezando porque el conductor no hubiera visto nada. De lo contrario, todo el personal de Edward sabría la noticia en menos de veinticuatro horas. En la empresa Masen los rumores se propagaban a una velocidad fulminante, y bastaría la menor insinuación de que ella y el jefe habían intimado más de la cuenta para acabar con el respeto del que gozaba entre sus colegas.

—Siempre has despertado mi curiosidad —le dijo Edward mientras volvían al puerto—. Pero no imaginaba que fuéramos a reaccionar así...

¿Curiosidad? ¿Sería capaz de hacer el amor con ella por simple curiosidad? La respuesta era «sí», pensó tristemente Bella. A Edward sólo le atraía la novedad y no tardaba en perder el interés cuando satisfacía su curiosidad. ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que admitir que aún era virgen? No había mayor provocación que ésa para un cazador como Edward. Al fin y al cabo, su virginidad y sus ideales la diferenciaban de todas las amantes que tenía repartidas por todo el mundo. Todas eran actrices,

modelos y famosas, todas altas y rubias, hermosas, sofisticadas y despampanantes, y todas aceptaban el carácter efímero y superficial de su relación con Edward. Una tras otra pasaban por su vida sin provocar el menor cambio en la misma.

Sólo una mujer había conseguido dejarle huella, según le había contado Reneé a Bella. Al parecer, cuando Edward tenía veintiún años se enamoró de Tanya Kolovos, la hija de un rico empresario. Pero Tanya tenía otro novio, Diego Denaly, mucho mayor que ella y que por aquel entonces era mucho más rico y poderoso que Edward, quien aún dependía de su padre. Tanya fue obligada a casarse con Diego por su posición y su fortuna, y desde entonces Edward no había vuelto a abrir su corazón a ninguna otra mujer. Bella no era tan ingenua como para creer que ella podía cambiarlo. Ella quería algo más que sexo, y si de él no iba a conseguirlo, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su trabajo sólo por una simple aventura sexual que sólo duraría hasta que él hubiera saciado su curiosidad.

La tensión seguía acompañándolos cuando subieron a bordo del yate.

—Edward... No me hagas esto, por favor —le suplicó en voz baja mientras atravesaban la cubierta.

-¿Que no te haga qué?

-No es justo que me pongas en esta situación. Él la miró fríamente.

—Tanto si lo hago como si no, estoy perdida —continuó ella—. Me gusta mi trabajo y quiero que mi vida siga siendo la misma.

Ninguna mujer había apelado nunca a su honor, y Edward se enfureció porque hubiera sido precisamente Bella quien lo hiciese. Los dos sabían que su sentido de la responsabilidad le impediría poseerla si con ello le causaba algún daño, por muy acostumbrado que estuviera a salirse siempre con la suya.

—Me cuesta creer que sea eso lo que quieras —murmuró.

Bella desvió la mirada hacia el sol, cuyo tamaño y brillo le recordaban al ego de Edward. Era un hombre inmensamente rico y poderoso, tan irresistible y atractivo como un dios griego. Las mujeres se morían por él y no concebía que ninguna pudiera ser inmune a sus encantos.

-Quiero seguir trabajando para ti.

—Entonces... si te despido, podré tenerte —dijo él.

—En el fondo no me deseas, Edward. Yo no soy tu tipo —insistió Bella, intentando hacerlo razonar.

—Tengo que ir a Mónaco. Encárgate de prepararlo todo y luego tómate un par de días libres —le ordenó Edward en la puerta de la oficina—. Anoche sufriste una experiencia traumática y necesitas tiempo para recuperarte. Puedes quedarte en el barco, si quieres.

Sorprendida por su brusco cambio de tono, Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward había entrado finalmente en razón. Pero, extrañamente, el alivio vino acompañado por una amarga decepción. Edward tenía a muchas mujeres en Mónaco ansiosas por satisfacerle, por lo que no tardaría en olvidar aquel desliz con su insignificante secretaria.

Intentó ignorar el vacío interior y convencerse a sí misma de que había hecho lo correcto. Al rechazar una aventura con Edward podía conservar su magnifico trabajo y, con suerte, seguir manteniendo una buena relación profesional con él. Por lo demás, ya iba siendo hora de buscar otras experiencias y encontrar a un hombre con quien compartir su vida. A lo largo de su carrera había rechazado muchas pro-posiciones, ya que no había conocido a ningún hombre que pudiera igualarse a Edward. Pero a partir de aquel momento no podía seguir siendo tan exigente.

Edward no estaba tan satisfecho. ¿Desde cuándo un Masen se dejaba convencer y dominar por una mujer? Aunque tenía que admitir que Bella había hecho gala de una gran sensatez. Al fin y al cabo, por eso la había contratado. Bella siempre se había distinguido por su sentido común y su aplomo, y hasta aquel beso Edward había creído que nada podía desconcertarla. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de una aventura sexual había bastado para asustarla y hacerla huir. No era su tipo, se recordó a sí mismo mientras se duchaba a bordo de su jet privado. Sólo era su empleada, y él no se acostaba con sus empleadas desde sus primeros pasos en el mundo empresarial. Tenía buenas razones para fijar los

límites y respetarlos, aunque Bella siempre los estaba traspasando. ¿Quizá por eso Bella era la única persona en su vida que podía hacerlo sentirse normal? Ella no se dejaba impresionar por su riqueza ni su posición social. Al contrario, lo miraba de igual a igual, y así se lo había demostrado al responder a su beso con la misma pasión que él.

Frunció el ceño bajo el chorro de agua. ¿Por qué demonios seguía pensando en ella? Tenía que admitir que no era tan sensato como Bella. Su libido casi le había hecho perder la cabeza. Habría sido capaz de sacrificar su relación profesional con Bella si ella lo hubiera aceptado como amante... ¡Y al diablo con las consecuencias y los remordimientos!


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Tres meses después, Bella tuvo una cita con un empresario italiano llamado Pietro Castronovo. La llevó a cenar a un elegante restaurante florentino, donde ella se dedicó a juguetear con una comida demasiado sabrosa para su gusto y a intentar responder a sus intentos de seducción.

Pero a las diez de la noche recibió una llamada de Edward que arruinó la velada.

—Deberías haberme informado de tus planes. Pietro está casado y tiene dos hijos.

—Gracias, señor —murmuró Bella.

—Tengo trabajo para ti.

—Ahora mismo estoy en una cita —respondió ella.

—No estarás pensando pasar más tiempo con un hombre casado, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Edward con sarcasmo.

Bella apagó el teléfono y se disculpó ante Pietro.

—Siempre respondo a las llamadas de Edward.

—Debe de estar muy contento contigo —comentó Pietro.

Bella respiró profundamente.

—¿Estás casado?

El atractivo rostro de Pietro se contrajo al instante, y Bella supo la respuesta incluso antes de que separara los labios para admitirlo.

—Debería habértelo preguntado antes —se lamentó ella—. No habría venido de haberlo sabido.

Pietro intentó convencerla para continuar con la cita, pero ella se mantuvo firme en su decisión. Se preguntaba por qué estaba más furiosa con Edward que con Pietro. Al fin y al cabo, la advertencia de Edward había llegado a tiempo. Pero, por alguna razón, le irritaba profundamente que un hombre tan mujeriego como su jefe la hubiera salvado de cometer un error en el último momento.

Al volver a la suite del hotel, Edward estaba trabajando con el resto del equipo. Lo miró con expresión acusatoria, pero no se le ocurrió decirle delante de los demás lo que pensaba de su llamada telefónica. Al acabar el trabajo, Edward la llamó antes de que ella pudiera salir.

—¿Conseguiste librarte de Castronovo? Tiene un pico de oro, según tengo entendido... Debería haberte prevenido antes contra él.

—Puedo cuidar de mí misma —replicó Bella—. Gracias por haberme avisado, pero te pido por favor que no vueltas a entrometerte en mis asuntos.

—Tenía que hacerlo... Sabía que no saldrías con un hombre casado.

Una parte de Bella se rebeló contra la suposición de Edward. ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer nada inmoral?

—No estés tan seguro —le dijo.

—Volviste al hotel media hora después de mi llamada —le recordó Edward—. No te avergüences de tus principios. Mucha gente no tiene ninguno.

Bella sintió ganas de abofetearlo por haber echado a perder su primera cita. Era cierto que ella jamás saldría con un hombre casado, pero Edward había vuelto a dejarla en ridículo.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Ocho meses después de aquella noche tan humillante, Bella se sentía de mejor humor. Estaba en su despacho en la mansión Masen, en Speros, observando a los invitados que

reían y bebían en la terraza por la ventana. La fiesta para celebrar el ochenta cumpleaños de Edward I estaba siendo un éxito. Bella había hecho una breve aparición para comprobar que todo transcurría sin problemas, pero luego se había retirado a seguir trabajando.

En los últimos meses, y a pesar de contar ahora con una ayudante, había trabajado muchas horas seguidas. No sólo debía ocuparse de la agenda social de los padres de Edward, sino de supervisar la construcción de su nueva casa. Había elegido las puertas, los pomos, los azulejos y los accesorios de la cocina y del baño. Para la primavera del año próximo ya estaría viviendo bajo su propio techo, y aún no podía creérselo.

El diseño de la casa había sido una auténtica pesadilla. En Speros era la gente de la isla la que proporcionaba los materiales y la mano de obra, por lo que Bella contrató al arquitecto local, Jacob Black.

Había sido el primer chico del que se enamoró en la escuela, pero ahora era un hombre casado y padre de dos hijos en quien se podía confiar. Edward, sin embargo, había insistido en ver los planos y en realizar algunos cambios. Según él, ser copropietario le otorgaba el derecho de expresar sus opiniones y asegurarse de que la casa fuera digna del terreno.

—Yo quería algo que encajara con el estilo arquitectónico de la isla —había protestado Bella, intentando respetar el sencillo diseño de Jacob.

—Aquí no hay ningún estilo. Las construcciones de la isla son las humildes viviendas que levantaron los pobres hace un siglo —fue la respuesta de Edward, quien acució a Jacob a ser un poco más creativo y a abrir puertas y ventanas para disfrutar de las fabulosas vistas. Era un enfoque mucho más moderno... y muchísimo más caro.

—Lo sencillo también puede ser elegante —comentó Bella después del exaltado intercambio de opiniones.

—No me extraña que la gente hable tanto de ti y de Edward —le dijo Jacob—. Es increíble cómo discutes con él.

—Puede que no sea una relación profesional muy ortodoxa, pero nos funciona bastante bien —declaró Bella.

Jacob era demasiado prudente y educado y no indagó más en el tema, lo cual era de agradecer. Bella estaba harta de que la interrogasen sobre Edward y su relación con él. Todo el mundo sentía una insaciable curiosidad por él: cómo vivía, qué le gustaba,cómo eran sus mujeres, sus casas, sus yates... Edward ejercía una irresistible fascinación en los demás. Desde que tomó el mando de Masen Shipping se ha-bía convertido en un magnate codiciado por los medios de comunicación, pero Edward apenas concedía entrevistas y guardaba celosamente su intimidad. Los paparazzi siempre estaban al acecho, y el equipo de seguridad de Edward tenía que emplearse a fondo para mantenerlos a raya. Algunas de sus amantes, como

era lógico, habían vendido sus exclusivas a la prensa, lo que había aumentado aún más el interés de los medios por conocer los detalles más escabrosos de su vida privada.

-¡Bella! —la llamó una voz de mujer, arrancándola de sus pensamientos.

Levantó la vista del ordenador y le sonrió a Elizabeth Masen.

-¡Sabía que estarías trabajando! —la reprendió la esbelta mujer morena—. ¿Puedes volver a la fiesta, por favor?

Bella no pudo resistirse a la férrea voluntad de su anfitriona. Desde que Edward se hiciera cargo de los negocios de la familia, Bella había empezado a pasar muchas horas en el despacho de la mansión Masen, por lo que era inevitable que Elizabeth y ella acabaran conociéndose mejor. La madre de Edward no tardó en darse cuenta de que no tenía razones para sospechar de Bella, pues no buscaba lo mismo que las otras compañías femeninas de su hijo.

Para Bella era muy doloroso ver a Edward con otras mujeres, pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de saber que ninguna de ellas permanecía mucho tiempo a su lado. Aun así, le suponía un enorme esfuerzo controlar sus pensamientos, gestos y reacciones cuando estaba con él. Incluso en esos momentos, hablando con su madre de la fiesta, le costaba contenerse al ver a Edward con su amante de turno, Rachel Flint.

Edward era tan alto que destacaba entre la multitud. Rachel, una escultural rubia inglesa con un reluciente vestido negro, se pegaba a él como una lapa. Bella se fijó en la expresión incómoda de Edward y en la frialdad de sus ojos, mientras Rachel reía y gesticulaba exageradamente con un grupo de amigos. Edward estaba imponente con su traje a medida, pero parecía tan distante como una estatua de bronce.

-Rachel se marcha —predijo Elizabeth—. Edward ya se ha aburrido de ella.

—Tal vez —respondió Bella, viendo cómo Rachel pasaba íntimamente los dedos por la camisa de Edward, como sólo podía hacerlo una amante. La imagen era muy dolorosa, y sin embargo Bella no podía apartar la mirada.

-Me debes un baile —le dijo Jacob, acercándose a ella.

La proposición hizo que Bella se pusiera nerviosa, porque la mujer de Jacob, Ilona, era muy celosa y posesiva. Había visitado las obras en varias ocasiones y había dejado claro que cualquier relación entre su marido y Bella debía ser estrictamente profesional.

—Lo siento, Jacob, perdiste tu oportunidad hace tiempo —dijo Edward, interponiéndose entre ellos de repente. Rodeó a Bella con un brazo y la llevó a la pista de baile.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —murmuró Bella con voz ahogada, sorprendida por la repentina aparición de Edward y por su forma de recordarle su primer amor de juventud.

—Salvar tu reputación —respondió él secamente—. La semana pasada la mujer de Jacob se llevó a los niños a casa de sus padres. Su matrimonio se ha acabado. No es conveniente que te vean con Jacob, pues te echarían la culpa de su ruptura.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa mi reputación? —replicó Bella.

—Jacob está buscando consuelo, así que más te vale apartarte de él. Recuerda que es la misma persona que te ignoró hace años en el ferry. Por cierto, estás muy sexy con este vestido verde.

—Eso ha estado completamente fuera de lugar, Edward —dijo ella. La mano de Edward en su espalda le estaba causando estragos en los nervios—. ¿Dónde está Rachel?

—Con sus amigos. Ha bebido más de la cuenta y está enfadada conmigo por no acompañarla a las carreras la semana que viene. ¿Puedes buscarle un vuelo para mañana?

—Claro —así que Rachel ya formaba parte del pasado... La despampanante rubia había durado seis semanas, mucho más de lo que solían durar sus amantes.

La mano de Edward descendió hasta su trasero. Una oleada de calor se propagó por su pelvis, los pechos se le estremecieron en el sujetador y los pezones se le endurecieron.

—Oh, mira a tus padres en la terraza —exclamó Bella, viendo a la pareja bailando a solas en el exterior—. Parece que se están divirtiendo mucho.

Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y con su aliento le acarició la mejilla. Su embriagadora fragancia la envolvió y le revolucionó las hormonas. La respuesta de su cuerpo a la proximidad de Edward era inquietante, y encima tenía que sentirla media docena de veces cada día.

—Deja de intentar cambiar de tema —le susurró, echándose hacia atrás para recorrerla con sus ojos verdes, como una capa de caramelo derretido que calentaba su piel—. Me encanta cómo el vestido se ciñe a tus pechos. No es una imagen muy decorosa, pero resulta irresistiblemente tentadora...

Bella bajó la mirada y vio que se adivinaban sus pezones a través de la tela. El bochorno la invadió y sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se alejó, furiosa con Edward y consigo misma. La estaba provocando deliberadamente. Sabía que ella aún se sentía atraída por él y se aprovechaba de su debilidad para martirizarla.

Su presencia no hacía falta en aquella fiesta, se dijo a sí misma, y sonrió al recordar la conmovedora imagen de los padres de Edward bailando a solas en la terraza. No podía saber, ni ella ni nadie más aquella noche, que tal vez fuese la última imagen de la pareja...


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Tres semanas después Bella recibió por teléfono la noticia del trágico accidente. Helios, el jefe de seguridad de Edward, la llamó en mitad de la noche y tuvo que repetirle lentamente los detalles hasta que ella se despejó por completo. Al cabo de una breve pausa, se recuperó parcialmente de la conmoción y le preguntó por qué no había llamado a Edward directamente.

—Tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Eres una mujer y sabrás cómo darle la noticia... Es una horrible tragedia.

—Hablaré con él —dijo ella, apartándose el pelo de la frente con una mano temblorosa. Se levantó de la cama y se puso la bata que estaba sobre la silla. No se atrevía a perder tiempo lavándose y peinándose, pues no había un segundo que perder. Corrió por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de Edward y llamó fuertemente a la puerta antes de abrir ella misma.

Edward encendió la luz de la mesilla y se incorporó en la cama. Tenía el pelo alborotado y una barba incipiente le oscurecía el mentón. Una fina capa de vello le cubría la poderosa musculatura del pecho. Bella sospechó que no llevaba nada bajo la sábana.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, medio dormido.

—Helios ha llamado. Tus padres...

—¿Qué pasa con mis padres? —la apremió, como si ya presintiera lo que Bella estaba a punto de decirle.

—Han tenido un accidente de coche. Están en un hospital de Atenas y...

La expresión de Edward se ensombreció y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido.

-¿Están vivos? —preguntó, apartando la sábana con violencia.

Bella se dio rápidamente la vuelta, antes de que Edward pudiera pasearse desnudo delante de ella.

—Sí, pero su estado es muy grave. Aún no se sabe nada. Llamaré a tu piloto y...

-Prepáralo todo.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—¡Pues claro que quiero que vengas! -espetó Edward con irritación.

Bella contuvo las lágrimas de horror y dolor y volvió corriendo a su habitación, se quitó el camisón y se puso un atuendo formal. Sólo habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas desde que llegaron al cháteau que Edward poseía en el sur de Francia. Mientras Edward visitaba sus viñedos y bodegas y discutía los aspectos técnicos con el experto vinicultor que había contratado, ella se puso unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta y paseó por el idílico jardín entre el zumbido de las abejas y el canto de los pájaros. Tan sólo unas horas antes de esa fatídica llamada había estado deleitándose con los rayos de sol y la fragancia de las flores, pero todas esas maravillosas sensaciones habían sido barridas de golpe.

Edward guardó silencio durante todo el vuelo, lo que no era nada habitúal en él. Se informó del accidente en las noticias, pero no se dio ningún nombre. La identidad de las víctimas no tardaría en hacerse pública, porque el hospital ya estaba siendo asediado por la prensa cuando llegaron Edward y Bella, aunque por primera vez se abrió un pasillo entre la multitud de paparazzi para permitir la entrada de Edward en el edificio. Fueron recibidos en el vestíbulo por el gerente del hospital y por un médico que respondió a las preguntas de Edward sobre el estado de sus padres. Elizabeth había sufrido una gravísima herida en la cabeza y estaba en coma. Edward I ya había pa-sado por el quirófano y estaba muy débil. El pronóstico no era nada favorable para ninguno de ellos.

Bella no quiso intervenir y permaneció al margen, intentando asimilar que la madre de Edward no volvería a despertarse. Le costaba imaginar a la dinámica mujer yaciendo en una cama de hospital. Edward estuvo un rato sentado a su lado, hablándole en un esfuerzo inútil por reanimarla, y luego fue a ver a su padre. Edward I se despertó y agarró la mano de su hijo. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, pero al cabo de una hora el viejo sufrió un ataque al corazón y falleció. A media mañana Edward estuvo presente cuando le retiraron la respiración asistida a su madre. A Bella se le encogió el corazón de dolor, pero Edward conservó la compostura en todo momento y abandonaron el hospital por una puerta trasera. Un coche los llevó hasta un aeródromo privado, donde subieron a bordo de un helicóptero. El móvil de Edward no dejaba de sonar. Edward respondió a las primeras llamadas de sus parientes, les explicó brevemente lo ocurrido y le entregó el teléfono a Bella. Cuando aterrizaron en Speros, su rostro estaba demacrado por el cansancio y la pena.

El personal esperaba la llegada de Edward en el vestíbulo de la mansión, algunos de ellos llorando amargamente la muerte de sus señores. Edward habló con todos ellos, mientras Bella atendía las llamadas de abogados y ejecutivos ansiosos por saber qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora. Bella les dijo que tenían que esperar. Edward necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, y mientras él vagaba por la mansión como un alma en pena, ella se encargaba de los preparativos del funeral.

Los días siguientes fueron frenéticos. De todas las partes del mundo llegaban familiares a la isla, las cadenas de televisión emitían un documental tras otro sobre la vida de Edward I Masen y sus esposas, y la prensa publicaba un sinfín de artículos similares. El funeral iba a estar reservado para la familia y los amigos más íntimos, pero varias de las antiguas amantes de Edward se presentaron sin ser invitadas y Bella tuvo que encargarse de impedirles la entrada. Una cantante francesa llamada Brigitte se puso tan histérica al ser rechazada que a Bella le costó Dios y ayuda echarla. Cuando finalmente lo logró, le dolía tanto la cabeza por los gritos y la tensión que se respiraba en la mansión que decidió ir a visitar a su madre un par de horas.

Después del incidente con Dean del año anterior, Reneé había pasado largas temporadas en Londres con su hermana, Esme, por lo que la relación con su joven amante no tardó en romperse. Había llamado varias veces a su hija para disculparse, pero aunque Bella creía haberla perdonado ya no la veía tanto como antes y la evitaba siempre que estaba con un hombre.

—El otro día fui a ver cómo iban las obras de tu nueva casa —le dijo Reneé—. Va a ser espectacular... No me extraña que la gente no pare de hablar!

—¿Hablar de qué? —preguntó Bella, incapaz de refrenar su curiosidad.

—¿Tú qué crees? Todos hemos visto a las mujeres de Edward en los periódicos y las revistas, pero tú eres la única que va a vivir junto a la mansión Masen. Todo el mundo sabe que trabajas codo con codo con Edward y que disfrutas de muchos privilegios... ¡Y hay quien piensa que te abres de piernas para recibir algunas de esas ventajas!

La ordinariez de su madre hizo que Bella apretara los dientes.

—Nuestra relación no es así.

—Porque tú no quieras —insistió Reneé, mirando las sonrosadas mejillas de su hija—. Aunque no soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de lo que sientes por él.

Bella no deseaba tener aquella conversación con su madre, a quien nunca se le había dado bien guardar secretos. Afortunadamente su móvil empezó a sonar y Bella se apresuró a responder, agradecida por la oportuna distracción. Reconoció el refinado acento inglés de lady Marina Chalfont, hermanastra de Edward I y tía abuela de Edward. Se había quedado atrapada en Atenas y Bella se alegró de poder solucionarle el transporte, no sólo porque la anciana tenía más de ochenta años, sino porque era la pariente favorita de Edward.

—Trabajas a todas horas... —se quejó Reneé.

—No es para tanto —le aseguró Bella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

Pero al regresar a la mansión vio el caos que se había producido en su ausencia. Edward la recibió en el vestíbulo con una expresión de enfado y frustración.

—¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? Estoy intentando trabajar y el teléfono no para de sonar. ¡Tu ayudante es idiota y mis primos están correteando por toda la casa!

—He ido a ver a mi madre.

Edward pareció aceptar la excusa y volvió muy indignado al despacho. Un momento después el tropel de primos pasó junto a Bella, quien se apresuró a intervenir. Casi todos eran críos que aprovechaban los funerales de la familia para disfrutar del sol y las playas griegas. Bella tuvo que emplear toda su paciencia para tranquilizarlos antes de que provocaran mayores daños, pero finalmente consiguió que se avergonzaran de su actitud y que se marcharan a la playa a seguir divirtiéndose.

Su ayudante, Kasia, le confesó con lágrimas en los ojos que Edward le daba miedo. Todos los miembros del equipo agacharon la cabeza cuando Bella entró en la sala, y

ella supo sin que nadie se lo dijera que habían sido víctimas del mordaz sarcasmo de Edward.

Poco después su tía abuela llegó a la mansión en el helicóptero que Bella había enviado a recogerla.

-Ocúpate de instalarla —le ordenó Edward.

—Es a ti a quien querrá ver.

-Ahora mismo no estoy de humor.

Bella respiró hondo para intentar contenerse, pero no pudo impedir que se le escaparan algunas palabras de reproche.

—Pues quizá deberías estarlo. Son muchas las personas que quieren hablar contigo, y si no sacas un poco de tiempo para dedicárselo, mañana será aún peor.

El silencio se cernió sobre el despacho como una nube de gas tóxico. Se respiraba la tensión en el aire.

Edward arqueó las cejas en una mueca de incredulidad, pero ella se mantuvo impasible y se giró para salir de la habitación.

Un momento después, Edward estaba caminando a su lado.

—No vuelvas a hablarme así nunca más —le advirtió con voz de hielo.

—Sabes que tengo razón.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pasando —replicó Edward.

—Oh, sí, claro que tengo idea —declaró Bella. Nadie que hubiera presenciado la íntima relación que existía entre Edward y sus padres habría dudado de lo unidos que estaban. Al igual que muchos hijos únicos, Edward había pasado mucho tiempo en compañía de adultos y su infancia había sido muy corta. Su padre se lo llevaba a ver las refinerías y los petroleros cuando sólo tenía cinco años. Por muy independiente que fuera, la muerte de sus padres lo había dejado a la deriva, como un barco sin timonel.

Bella llevó a lady Marina a la mejor habitación de invitados de la casa.

—¿Cómo está mi sobrino? —le preguntó la alta e imponente señora, hija de una condesa.

-Lo está sobrellevando bastante bien...

—Traducido al lenguaje de los Masen quiere decir que no lo está sobrellevando en absoluto—observó lady Marina, sacudiendo tristemente la cabeza—. Edward I también se insensibilizaba ante las desgracias emocionales. ¿Se vale Edward del trabajo como un medio de evasión?

Bella apretó los labios y asintió.

—Edward está conmocionado —dijo la señora—. Los hombres de la familia Masen no están acostumbrados a enfrentarse con una situación que no puedan manejar. Edward tiene que descargar su frustración de alguna manera, expulsar todo el dolor que lleva den-

tro,descontrolarse, expulsar su dolor. De lo contrario, todo ese sufrimiento acumulado podría acarrearle graves disgustos.

Bella casi sonrió por la sugerencia. La prensa amarilla había retratado al heredero del imperio Masen como un playboy alocado y rebelde, pero Bella había comprobado que, aunque Edward pudiera infringir algunas reglas y burlarse de los convencionalismos, siempre actuaba con premeditación y cautela y jamás perdía el control. Presumía, además, de tener unos nervios de acero y la misma sensibilidad que un bloque de cemento.

Pero lo que Bella vio aquella noche echó por tierra esa opinión. Al no encontrarlo para comunicarle los últimos movimientos de la Bolsa de Nueva York, salió a buscarlo al jardín y lo vio en el invernadero que albergaba las orquídeas tropicales de su madre. Permaneció observándolo desde el exterior, viendo a través del cristal cómo Edward acariciaba con un dedo el tallo de una bonita flor blanca. Nunca había demostrado el menor interés por las flores que tanto fascinaban a su madre, ni tampoco su padre. De hecho, los dos hombres solían burlarse de Elizabeth por su obsesión. Sin embargo, un año atrás Edward había financiado un viaje a la Amazonia y se había encontrado una especie de orquídea a la que pusieron el nombre de su madre. Elizabeth no podía creerse que se le hubiera otorgado un honor semejante.

Bella levantó la mirada hacia el perfil de Edward y se quedó helada al ver las lágrimas que resbalaban en silencio por sus mejillas. Podía sentir su amargura y su lamento por los momentos felices que no volverían. Se le formó un nudo de angustia en la garganta y también sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Rápidamente apartó la mirada, pues no quería turbar la soledad en la que Edward creía encontrarse. El deseo por abrir la puerta y correr hacia él para ofrecerle consuelo era demasiado fuerte, pero aquello no formaba parte de su trabajo y se obligó a marcharse, reprendiéndose a sí misma por haber subestimado los sentimientos de Edward. La dura autodisciplina de su jefe la había engañado incluso a ella, convenciéndola de que todo seguía su curso de siempre. ¿Por qué si no había ido a buscarlo para hablarle de sus acciones bursátiles? Le dejó una nota en su mesa y se fue a dormir, pero estuvo horas dando vueltas en la cama, preguntándose cuándo se habría acostado Edward.

Al día siguiente no tuvo ningún momento libre. Había que extremar las medidas de seguridad para garantizar la intimidad del entierro. Edward I y Elizabeth recibieron el último adiós en el pequeño cementerio situado detrás de la iglesia del pueblo. Edward abandonó el humor sombrío y silencioso del día anterior y se comportó como un anfitrión cortés y atento, despidiendo a los invitados que volvían a sus casas en avión. Cuando se marchó el último de ellos la casa quedó sumida en un silencio sepulcral, ya que casi todo el personal estaba de

permiso. Bella fue a buscar a Edward, porque después de pasar tantas horas seguidas trabajando quería tener un poco de tiempo para ella. Al fin y al cabo, el día siguiente prometía ser agotador, con la lectura del testamento y la vuelta a los negocios. Pero ¿de qué humor se lo encontraría? Desde el accidente de sus padres Bella había comprobado lo imprevisible que podía ser su carácter.

Edward estaba en la terraza, con un vaso en la mano. No se había separado del vaso en todo el día, y a Bella le preocupó que estuviera ahogando sus penas en alcohol, pues Edward no solía beber. Recordó la conmovedora imagen del invernadero y apretó los labios. Edward se había quitado la corbata y se había desabrochado la camisa, pero seguía llevando su traje negro a medida con su incomparable estilo. Al contemplar sus increíbles ojos verdes y su recio mentón oscurecido por una barba de varios días, el corazón le dio un vuelco y se sintió culpable por reaccionar a su atractivo sexual en un día tan desgraciado.

—Necesitas un trago —dijo Edward.

—No, gracias, yo...

Edward pasó junto a ella para entrar en la casa.

—¿Qué te apetece?

—No bebo cuando estoy trabajando...

-Si yo no estoy trabajando, tú tampoco —dijo él.

—Vino rosado.

-¿Rosado? —repitió Edward en tono desdeñoso—. ¿Acaso no tienes clase?

—Sólo me gustan las bebidas dulces.

—Relájate... Quítate la chaqueta.

Ella obedeció, pero sólo porque tenía demasiado calor. Llevaba una camisa gris de seda que combinaba con su falda. Había aprendido a vestirse con estilo para el trabajo y estaba complacida con el resultado, pero no tanto con la ropa que usaba en su tiempo libre.

Edward le tendió un vaso y la miró a los ojos.

-Aprecio lo que has hecho hoy por mi familia.

—Gracias —respondió ella, ruborizándose.

—Ojalá me sintiera mejor por haber enterrado a mi madre...

Bella frunció el ceño.

-Me temo que no entiendo...

-Mi intención era llevarla a viajar cuando mi padre muriese —le confesó Edward con la voz trabada por la emoción—. Pero esperé demasiado. Nunca pensé que fueran a morir al mismo tiempo. Cuando ella se casó con mi padre renunció a su juventud y se pasó treinta años soportando el aburrimiento en esta isla. Speros era como una jaula para ella, un castigo por haberse casado con un

hombre mucho mayor que ella que no se atrevía a concederle más libertad por miedo a que conociera a otra persona. Mi madre se merecía algo mejor.

-Pero parecía muy feliz.

—Era una buena esposa y una buena madre —admitió Edward, apurando el contenido de su vaso—. Pero su vida se reducía a eso.

—Tu padre y tú erais su familia y lo significabais todo para ella —dijo Bella en tono suave, dejando su vaso tras vacío—. Tengo que irme.

—Eres la única mujer que conozco que está siempre intentando alejarse de mí —comentó Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

Una vez más Bella volvió a sentirse irresistiblemente atraída hacia él. Era un hombre tan atractivo y sensual que contra él no había defensa posible.

—Trabajar para ti es agotador —dijo ella, intentando protegerse, en vano.

—¿Agotador? ¿Eso es lo único que supone para ti estar a mi servicio? —preguntó Edward. El alcohol y su marcado acento griego le hacían arrastrar las palabras.

Mirándolo a los ojos, Bella se sentía como una liebre hipnotizada por los faros de un coche.

—Admito que no me aburro, y que me gusta viajar y conocer a gente —concedió con voz débil—. Tendrías que haber dejado que Brigitte se quedara para hacerte compañía.

—¿La francesa que se puso a chillar como una loca cuando le dijiste que no podía quedarse? ¿Me tomas el pelo? —exclamó Edward, sintiéndose incómodo por la creciente erección que estaba experimentando.

Bella tenía algo que lo excitaba sexualmente, y hacía tiempo que había desistido de averiguar qué era. Sí, tenía unos preciosos ojos chocolate, una exqui-sita piel blanca y una boca tan suculenta como un jugoso fruto. Pero Bella no era de su misma clase social y él lo sabía. No tenía nada en común con sus otras amantes, y sin embargo... no podía ignorar la sensualidad de sus movimientos cuando estaba a su lado. Ni las apetitosas curvas de sus pechos y de su firme trasero bajo una falda ceñida. En aquel momento, con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas, tan duro como una piedra, sólo quería desnudarla y penetrar en los secretos de su virginidad.

-Esta noche no deberías quedarte solo.

Edward alargó los brazos y la agarró de las manos para tirar de ella.

-Es muy amable por tu parte, Bella... ¿De verdad crees que necesito apoyo emocional de alguien?

-Bueno, no creo que vayas a encontrarlo en una botella —le dijo ella en tono de reproche.

Edward echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió por la reprimenda. Apoyó los muslos en el borde de una mesa y sujetó con fuerza las manos de Bella cuando ella intentó soltarse.

—Sólo espero encontrarlo en tus labios, moraki mou. Ésa es la única verdad...

—No me llames «mi pequeña nena» —le prohibió Bella con voz muy seria—. Por ese tipo de expresiones la gente se hace una idea equivocada de nuestra relación.

—Pero tú eres muy pequeña —observó Edward jocosamente, arrastrando sensualmente las palabras. Le parecía muy curioso que Bella nunca hubiera percibido el efecto que causaba en él—. No estoy acostumbrado a las mujeres pequeñas...

—Ésa no es la cuestión —dijo ella. Levantó la cabeza y descubrió que mirarlo a los ojos podía ser muy peligroso. El calor que despedía su mirada le llegaba al corazón, le endurecía los pezones y aumentaba la sensibilidad de su entrepierna.

—La cuestión es... —Edward respiró profundamente y la acercó más aún— que yo te deseo, que tú me deseas y que llevamos mucho tiempo sin querer reconocerlo.

Bella estaba completamente rígida.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Deja de ser tan estrecha, ¿quieres? —sus ojos verdes amenazaban con atraparla como a un pez en el anzuelo.

—No soy estrecha. Sólo estoy diciendo las cosas como son —protestó Bella—. El año pasado sentía atracción por mi jefe, pero lo superé... Seguro que has tenido a muchas mujeres en tu equipo que se han sentido atraídas por ti.

—Pero ninguna como tú —repuso Edward—. De modo fue ... ¿has superado tu atracción por mí?

Bella asintió con vehemencia.

—Totalmente.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante y, muy despacio, le capturó los labios con los suyos e introdujo la lengua en su boca. La excitación impidió respirar a Bella, quien además sintió como le flaqueaban las rolillas. Él la agarró por el trasero y ella intentó jadear en busca de aire.

—No podemos...

—Ne, ne, claro que podemos —dijo Edward—. Se acabaron los juegos.

La capacidad de resistencia siempre había estado profundamente arraigada en Bella, pero en aquella ocasión no la encontraba por ninguna parte. ¿Juegos? La palabra le ofendía. ¿Para Edward sólo se trataba de un juego? Se negaba a creer que así fuera, porque lo que ella sentía era muy distinto. Lo irónico era que en brazos de Edward se sentía extrañamente segura. En los tres últimos años no había existido ningún otro hombre para ella. Lo amaba con todo su ser, y él nunca la desearía más que en ese momento. como si fuera una muñeca a pilas que sólo podía moverse en una dirección, dejó que sus labios hinchados buscaran la boca de Edward. Todo el cuerpo le

ardía de deseo sexual, y la posibilidad de tocarlo y de que él la tocara le abría las puertas a una nueva dimensión de sentimientos desconocidos y embriagadores.

Edward la llevó a la habitación de invitados donde Bella se alojaba mientras construían su casa. Las luces se encendían automáticamente a cada paso para iluminar el camino.

—¿Qué pasará mañana? —le preguntó ella, asaltada por una repentina angustia.

—¿Quién sabe? —murmuró él—. Ahora no quiero pensar en ello, moraki mou.

Ella le acarició la mejilla con ternura y delicadeza.

—Entonces no pienses... —le susurró suavemente.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

—Si supieras cuánto he deseado esto... —murmuró Edward. Dejó a Bella en la cama y se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos antes de unirse a ella.

Bella se quedó fascinada con lo cómodo que parecía sentirse Edward en su habitación. Viéndolo recostado contra sus almohadones le parecía una fantasía, una imagen de ensueño que podía desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Su pelo cobrizo y su piel bron-ceada contrastaban fuertemente contra las sábanas blancas, y a Bella le resultaba imposible apartar la mirada de sus pómulos marcados, sus ojos verdes y su aristocrática nariz, que le confería fuerza y personalidad a su atractivo rostro. La derrota era un he-cho. Había sucumbido a su lado más sensual y apasionado. ¿Significaba eso que era como su madre? Lo cierto era que había bastado con un solo beso para que sus defensas se derrumbaran...

-No me crees... —la acusó Edward.

-¿Y qué importa? —preguntó ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Las imágenes de la depravada vida de su madre la acosaban cruelmente. Tal vez Reneé también creyó amar al primer hombre con el que se acostó. ¿Pensaría Edward que era una chica fácil si se acostaba con él? Con un historial de amantes como el suyo, no podía esperar que la viera como alguien especial.

—Claro que importa... —aseveró él—. Me importa que tú me creas.

—No necesito palabras ni promesas vacías —dijo Bella, en un valiente intento por vencer su inseguridad. Se volvió hacia él movida por el deseo, pero sintiéndose horriblemente culpable por infringir todas sus reglas. Sin embargo, cuando se encontró con la mirada de sus ojos verdes, se dio cuenta de que las reglas estaban hechas para romperlas, y que para ella Edward Masen siempre sería la excepción.

—Nunca me había llamado la atención el pelo rojo hasta que .vi tus cabellos llameando bajo el sol —le confesó él, acariciándole los mechones a la luz de la lámpara.

Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la besó en la boca con un arrebato voraz y enloquecedor que estimuló sus adormecidos sentidos. La irrupción de su lengua desencadenó un torrente de energía sexual que estremeció hasta el último rincón de su

cuerpo. Edward se apartó de ella lo suficiente para quitarle la camiseta, y Bella se quedó parpadeando con asombro como una lechuza ante una luz brillante.

—Siempre te pones demasiada ropa, moraki mou. Me muero por quitártela toda... —le confesó mientras le bajaba la cremallera de la falda y así poder quitársela con la misma facilidad que si estuviera de pie.

Bella se puso completamente rígida al quedarse semidesnuda, apenas cubierta por un modesto conjunto de lencería negra. Estaba convencida de que Edward se percataría de su error cuando descubriera que, ¡horror!, su ropa no ocultaba un cuerpo esbelto de bonitos pechos y piernas largas. El problema no era que tuviese graves defectos, sino que su figura era insípida y ordinaria, además de ser muy bajita.

—Estoy impaciente —dijo Edward, llevando las manos al sujetador. Tenía la mirada fija en las blancas curvas enfundadas en algodón negro.

-La impaciencia sólo lleva a la decepción —le avisó Bella. Le apartó los brazos para empezar a desabrocharle la camisa y así darle una ocupación a sus temblorosas manos. Estaba desesperada por ocultar sus nervios y su ignorancia en aquel terreno—. -Me toca.

-Siempre tan pesimista y democrática —se burló Edward.

Bella era muy consciente de que estaba intimando con un autócrata. Alguien que desde la cuna había aprendido que no tenía por qué compartir nada con nadie. Sus movimientos eran tan torpes que tuvo que sacarle la camisa del pantalón para intentar desabotonarla. «¿Qué estás haciendo?», le preguntaba una voz en su cabeza. El vello oscuro cubría los musculosos pectorales de Edward y se estrechaba en su descenso hacia el abdomen, hasta desaparecer bajo la cintura. Era una visión soberbia, imponente, y también amenazadora.

Con mucha calma y pericia, Edward le desabrochó sujetador con una mano y se lo quitó. Bella tuvo resistir el impulso de cubrirse los pechos con las manos, como una doncella aterrorizada en alguna película antigua. Nunca se había sentido tan desnuda ulnerable.

—Eres maravillosa —le dijo Edward en griego. El halago resonó en el silencio, haciéndola temblar de emoción mientras Edward le acariciaba un pecho con la punta del dedo.

Entonces inclinó la cabeza y atrapó el pezón con los labios mientras con los dedos ejercía una presión similar en el otro. La hizo recostarse sobre los almohadones y le amasó y acarició reverentemente los pechos mientras seguía llenándose la boca con su carne. Los pezones le palpitaban dolorosamente y parecían estar conectados a otras partes más íntimas de su cuerpo. Levantó las caderas y apretó con fuerza los muslos para contener la tensión que amenazaba con explotar entre sus piernas. De su garganta escapaban pequeños ruiditos de excitación, y empezaba a sentir cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado.

—No te pareces en nada a las mujeres con las que he estado, moraki mou. Y las diferencias siempre son muy excitantes...

Le levantó las rodillas y le quitó las braguitas de un tirón, antes de quitarse los pantalones y arrojarlos al suelo.

Sus palabras desconcertaron tanto a Bella como el bulto que sobresalía en sus boxers.

—¿En qué soy diferente? —le preguntó en voz baja. Edward le dedicó una pícara sonrisa mientras la devoraba con sus ojos verdes.

-Tú eres auténtica... El color de tu pelo, tus pechos... Todo es real. Sin implantes ni operaciones.

Bella volvió a ruborizarse. El color le cubrió la parte superior de los pechos, delatando su timidez e inseguridad.

-Tengo muchos defectos —dijo valientemente—. Supongo que los heredé de mi padre, porque, admitámoslo... ¡ no he heredado nada de mi madre!

—Tus atributos son mucho más sutiles —dijo Edward, quitándose los boxers.

—Pero me habría gustado tener el pelo rubio y unas piernas muy largas —confesó Bella, intentando valerse del humor para ocultar sus temores y no mirar el miembro de Edward, cuyas dimensiones eran mucho mayores de lo que se había esperado.

—El pelo rubio y las piernas largas son fáciles de encontrar. Te prefiero como eres —repuso Edward, pasando un dedo entre sus pechos y sobre el vientre, de camino al triángulo de vello rojizo en la entrepierna.

El corazón de Bella se desbocó cuando Edward encontró el botón hinchado bajo los rizos y empezó a masajearlo suavemente, liberando una descarga de sensaciones tan poderosas que la dejaron sin aliento. Sintió que se derretía por dentro. Una cálida y deliciosa corriente se propagó por su interior como una ola de miel derretida. Separó los muslos y se retorció contra la experta mano de Edward, siguiendo el ritmo que imponían sus caderas. No podía seguir conteniendo la intensidad que Edward le estaba haciendo sentir, explorando los íntimos pliegues de la zona más sensible y vulnerable de su cuerpo.

—Estás muy tensa... —murmuró Edward con un gruñido de satisfacción—. ¿Aún eres virgen?

Ella asintió, mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Eso importa?

—Claro que sí, moraki mou —respondió él—. De hecho, un hombre más honrado que yo quizá no quisiera seguir. No te estoy prometiendo nada...

—Ya lo sé —afirmó Bella. No quería hacerle pensar que esperaba algo más de él; sin embargo, sentía el rechazo como una puñalada en el corazón.

—Pero por alguna razón, khriso mou —siguió él, lbrasándola con el fuego de sus ojos verdes—, la conexión que siento contigo jamás la he sentido con ninguna mujer. Contigo todo es natural y verdadero, no hay nada forzado.

—Es sólo por la emoción de los últimos días —objetó ella. No se atrevía a creer que pudiera haber algo entre ellos, porque una ilusión semejante sólo podría llevarla al desengaño y la amargura—. Y por el alcohol.

—¿Por el alcohol? —repitió él con escepticismo—. ¿Insinúas que no sé lo que hago?

—No quiero aprovecharme de ti —declaró ella.

Edward se echó a reír y tiró de ella para besarla con una pasión desmedida. Bella volvió a sentir que el fuego sexual ardía en su interior mientras él le depositaba un reguero de besos por el cuello y los pechos, arrebatándole el aliento de camino a su entrepierna. Con una habilidad exquisita, empezó a juguetear con la lengua a la entrada de ese vacío que nunca había sido colmado. El implacable ataque de Edward era un tormento tan dulce que le resultaba imposible permanecer quieta o callada. Su excitación no paraba de crecer, como tampoco la intensidad de los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios.

Edward le puso una almohada bajo las caderas y se colocó sobre ella.

—Voy a intentar no hacerte daño —le prometió—. Pero te deseo tanto que no puedo aguantar más.

Bella volvió a apretar los músculos al sentir cómo empujaba a la entrada de su cuerpo. El la animó a quedarse tan quieta y relajada como le fuera posible y entonces introdujo su grueso miembro por el contraído orificio. Bella se abandonó a la incom-parable sensación de ser colmada por la fuerza masculina. Se le escapó un grito de dolor cuando el endurecido miembro chocó contra la membrana intacta, pero el dolor fue rápidamente desplazado por una sensación de angustia cuando Edward se detuvo en su avance.

-No pares... Sigue —le suplicó entre dientes.

-¿Cómo podría resistirme? —murmuró él. Se detuvo un momento para besarla en la frente y empujó hasta el fondo.

Bella se acostumbró rápidamente a la sensación de plenitud carnal y levantó las rodillas para recibir las embestidas de Edward, cada vez más fuertes y frenéticas. El deslizó las manos por debajo de ella y levantó para ahondar aún más su penetración. Sus respiraciones y jadeos se mezclaban en la delirante carrera hacia el éxtasis, pero todos los sonidos quedaron ahogados por el grito de Bella al alcanzar el orgasmo, cuyas secuelas siguieron reverberando largo rato en sus temblorosos y desfallecidos músculos.

-Ha sido increíble, khriso mou —dijo Edward, levantando lentamente la cabeza para mirarla con afecto y ternura—. Absolutamente increíble, pero...

-¿Pero?

—Acabamos de hacerlo sin protección. Tranquila... Te puedo asegurar que yo no tengo nada. Me hago análisis periódicos, y hasta hoy nunca había tenido sexo sin usar preservativo.

Bella estaba mucho más tensa que él, quien parecía relativamente relajado.

—¿Sin preservativo?

—Deberíamos haber ido a mi habitación. ¿Cuándo tuviste tu última regla?

Bella estaba tan avergonzada por la pregunta y tan asustada que le costó recordar cuándo había tenido su último período. Los dos hicieron un rápido calculo y Edward concluyó que, al estar en la segunda mitad del ciclo menstrual, no había motivos de preo-pación. Bella, en cambio, era mucho menos optimista y por un momento se imaginó lo que sería concebir un hijo no deseado por su padre.

Edward la besó apasionadamente y la agarró de las caderas para acercarla a su nueva erección. Bella ahogó una exclamación de asombro, pues no se esperaba que Edward pudiera recuperarse tan rápidamente ni que quisiera repetir el acto.

—Ha estado tan bien que me muero por repetirlo —le dijo él, usando las manos para aliviar los restos de tensión que seguían agarrotando a Bella.

Era increíble lo rápido que podía despertar su deseo, y Bella volvió a relajarse con sus caricias y a derretirse con sus ardientes besos. Él la cambió de postura, de costado, y le hizo el amor de una manera más lenta y suave, llevándola a un segundo clímax mucho más estremecedor que el primero.

-Esto es de locos... —confesó él al acabar—. Voy a tener que ir a buscar algunos preservativos. No quiero dejarte embarazada.

-Estamos jugando con fuego, es verdad —corroboró Bella mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Estaba tan débil y aturdida que apenas podía hablar.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, khriso mou —susurró Edward, apartándole los empapados cabellos de la nuca para besarla en la piel—. Sólo tú me haces ser tan imprudente e irresponsable.

Se levantó de la cama y Bella lo miró con inquietud.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A la ducha, y después a buscar preservativos en mi habitación.

Bella permaneció tendida en la cama, incapaz de moverse. Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y las dudas, el miedo y los remordimientos comenzaban a asaltarla. Se había jurado a sí misma que nunca cometería la estupidez de acostarse con Edward, y no había excusa que la justificara. Ella lo amaba, pero él no sentía lo mismo. ¿Qué la diferenaba de su madre? Siempre se había enorgullecido de ser moralmente superior a Reneé, más sensata, más prudente y más segura. Y había acabado siendo una más de las incontables amantes de su jefe... —Bella —la llamó él.

—¿Qué?

—Ven conmigo a la ducha —le ordenó con impaciencia.

¿A la ducha? Sin ninguna prisa por ampliar su educación sexual, se levantó de la cama y entró en el cuarto de baño, donde agarró rápidamente una toalla para cubrirse.

—Deja la toalla —exclamó él, con una voz tan fuerte que Bella dio un respingo.

Edward apartó la mampara de la ducha para mirar con una ceja arqueada. Bella acató la orden y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

No recordaría cómo acabó en el cubículo de cristal, pero sí la forma con que Edward le enjabonó hasta el último resquicio de su cuerpo. Poco a poco sintiéndose menos cohibida, aunque seguía riéndose como una tonta cuando él se puso los pantalones.

—¿Vienes? —le preguntó Edward, extendiendo la mano—. Podemos pasar la noche en mi habitación. Bella pensó en todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su cama y negó con la cabeza. Si el personal se enterase de su aventura, toda la isla lo sabría en menos de dos días. Y Reneé se mofaría de ella,como si desde el principio hubiera sabido que su hija estaba condenada a repetir sus mismos fallos.

—Creo que te esperaré aquí.

—Qué perezosa eres —se burló Edward mientras se ponía la camisa y los zapatos.

Con la camisa desabotonada, el pelo de punta y el rostro sin afeitar, parecía un pirata de película, irresistiblemente sexy. En cuanto salió del dormitorio Bella experimentó una fortísima sensación de pérdida. Pronto amanecería, y lo que habían compartido durante la noche se desvanecería con las primeras luces del alba... Aquella aterradora posibilidad la hizo levantarse de la cama, ponerse la bata y correr tras él.

Al salir al salón que formaba parte de la suite de invitados, oyó que Edward profería una maldición en griego y un ruido que no supo reconocer, seguido por el silencio. Corrió hacia la puerta que daba a la piscina y vio a Edward tendido en el suelo de ce-mento, como si se hubiera caído por los escalones. Entonces vio su bolsa de mano a un lado de la puerta y pensó que debía de haberse tropezado con ella.

-!Edward! —gritó, arrodillándose junto a él.

Descubrió horrorizada que estaba inconsciente. Sin perder un instante, se dispuso a pedir ayuda por teléfono, pero entonces oyó un gemido y volvió junto a Edward, que se estaba incorporando con dificultad.

—¡Edward ¿Estás bien?

—¿Bella? —la miró con expresión aturdida, desorientado, intentando enfocar la mirada—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Has tropezado y te has caído.

Edward consiguió levantarse, se sacudió la ropa y echó a andar haciendo eses hacia la mansión.

—Deberías echarte —le aconsejó ella. Se adelantó para abrir la puerta y le puso una mano en el brazo—. Deja que llame al médico.

—¿Al médico? ¿Para qué? —espetó él, mirando la mano con el ceño fruncido—. No me hace falta ningún médico.

—Has perdido el conocimiento, y aunque te hayas recuperado convendría que te viera un médico —respondió Bella, retirando la mano ante la severa mirada de Edward. Unos minutos antes había tenido la posibilidad de compartir su lecho, pero aquel gesto de la mano en el brazo le resultaba a Edward excesivamente íntimo—. Quizá habría que hacerte un escáner y...

—Ahórrate los sermones, Bella —se apartó el pelo de la cara con evidente irritación—. Tengo el pelo mojado y no llevo calcetines. Seguramente haya salido a darme un baño. Eso me enseñará a beber... Me podría haber ahogado.

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Edward creía que había salido a bañarse en la piscina? ¿Acaso no se acordaba de lo que había pasado?

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Hablar con Marina después del funeral —dijo él, respirando fatigosamente—. Ahora no quiero pensar en ello.

—Lo sé, pero el hecho de que no lo recuerdes todo significa que algo va mal. Estás confuso y...

—No digas tonterías —se burló Edward—. No soy un crío y tampoco estoy confuso. Simplemente bebí más de la cuenta y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias. No te ofendas, Bella, pero en estos momentos preferiría estar solo.

Una bofetada no habría hecho que le ardieran más las mejillas. El rostro de Edward era una máscara de frialdad y dureza. Se había olvidado de lo que había compartido con ella igual que se olvidaba una pesadilla o algo sin importancia. Y para un Masen una aventura sexual pasajera era algo sin importancia...

—Buenas noches —se despidió con voz temblorosa—. Pero sigo pensando que debería verte un médico.

Edward ya se había alejado y no la escuchaba. Bella permaneció un rato inmóvil, descalza y desnuda bajo la bata. No podía creer que Edward la hubiera olvidado y que fuera capaz de abandonarla. Pensó en seguirlo a su habitación y decirle lo que había pasado, pero ¿de qué servía si no lo recordaba? Sólo conseguiría dar una imagen patética, como si estuviera desesperada por conquistarlo.

Por otro lado, era muy arriesgado que se negara a recibir atención médica. Se había golpeado la cabeza y había perdido brevemente el conocimiento. Su amnesia parcial demostraba que había sufrido algún daño, pero él estaba convencido de que sólo eran los efectos de la bebida.

¿Podía dejar que se fuera solo a la cama? De ningún modo.

Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de su habitación y esperó. Estaba a punto de llamar de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward con voz cortante.

—¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Sientes náuseas o mareos?

—¡Vete a la cama y deja de comportarte como si fueras mi madre! —le ordenó él sin ocultar su irritación. Bella logró contener las lágrimas en su presencia e hizo lo que le decía. Pero al día siguiente llamaría al médico del pueblo y le hablaría de la caída de Edward.

El olor de Edward seguía impregnando su cama. Bella enterró la cara en la almohada y se puso a llorar. No podía dejar de preguntarse si la pérdida de memoria de Edward sería una jugada deliberada de su subconsciente. Tal vez había olvidado que se había acostado con ella, porque no quería recordarlo. Y tal vez el destino le estuviera dando a ella una segunda oportunidad, porque si Edward no se acordaba de nada ella no tendría que preocuparse por nada. Podía seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Su trabajo y su reputación estaban a salvo, lo cual era un pequeño consuelo.

Pero por mucho que intentara sacar algo positivo de las circunstancias, nada podía consolarla por el repentino y amargo final que había tenido su corto romance.

A su aflicción se unió el temor de que Edward hubiera sufrido alguna lesión en la cabeza, por lo que no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente llamó a la consulta del doctor Melas y éste accedió a ir a la mansión para examinar a Edward.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Bella estaba tan tensa que le costaba respirar con normalidad, enfrentada al despotismo griego de Edward en toda su furia.

—Hoy te has pasado de la raya —le reprochó con su tono más duro y recriminatorio—. Esta es tu última advertencia. Aquí nadie es indispensable, así que si alguna vez te hice pensar que podías serlo ya puedes ir sacándote esa idea de la cabeza. Con lo que te pago podría encontrar a alguien tan eficiente como...

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé —lo cortó Bella, sudando por los nervios. Edward nunca se había dirigido a ella de un modo tan severo y acusador.

—¡No me interrumpas cuando te estoy hablando! —gritó él.

Bella cerró la boca y apretó los dientes, esforzándose por no llorar. Se sentía tan dolida y humillada como una principiante que hubiera hecho una chapuza irreparable.

—No tenía la menor necesidad ni voluntad de ver al doctor Melas esta mañana. Y aunque lo hubiera necesitado, es una decisión que sólo me corresponde a mí —declaró Edward—. Le has hecho perder un tiempo precioso al médico por haberte extralimitado en tus funciones.

Bella se tragó la furiosa réplica que tenía en la punta de la lengua e intentó hablar en un tono frío y calmado.

—Estaba preocupada por tu salud.

—Eso no forma parte de tus funciones —fue la dura observación de Edward.

—Es cierto —admitió Bella—. No volverá a pasar.

Roja de vergüenza, intentó mantener la cabeza alta mientras volvía a su despacho. Todo el equipo debía de haber oído la furiosa reprimenda de Edward. Su único consuelo era que el doctor Melas le había dicho en privado que Bella había hecho lo correcto al llamarlo. El también opinaba que Edward debía ver a un neurólogo y someterse a un escáner. Pero Edward, fiel a su carácter obstinado y arrogante, convencido de su salud sobrehumana y de su inteligencia superior, se negaba a escuchar el consejo de los sim-ples mortales. De modo que no había nada que hacer. Bella se había extralimitado en sus funciones y Edward había olvidado las horas de pasión compartida en la suite de invitados. Tal vez lo recordase al cabo de un tiempo, pero ¿realmente quería ella que se acordara?

La súbita muerte de Edward I Masen había dejado algunos importantes asuntos por resolver, por lo que al día siguiente Edward y su equipo tuvieron que viajar a Nueva York para ocuparse de los negocios pendientes. Edward se quedó una semana allí, trabajando sin descanso, y después pasó otra semana en Londres trabajando a un ritmo similar. Bella estaba muy afectada por haberse quedado en la isla, ya que Edward casi nunca la dejaba atrás. Su ayudante, Kasia, se había derrumbado física y anímicamente por la presión que suponía trabajar para Edward, y se había valido de la agotadora pero valiosa experiencia para conseguir un trabajo menos remunerado en otra parte. Bella tenía que encontrar urgentemente a una sustituta, pero prefirió tomarse un respiro en su fre-nética rutina laboral y decidió visitar algunas de las propiedades que Edward tenía en Europa para conocer al personal y solucionar los problemas de mantenimiento.

Estaba en el antiguo palacio que Edward poseía en Venecia cuando su jefe decidió tomarse un poco de tiempo libre y marcharse al Caribe a bordo del Sea Queen, acompañado, como captaron los superteleobjetivos de los paparazzi, por algunas hermosas mujeres escasamente vestidas. A Bella se le encogió el corazón al ver las fotos, y se sorprendió a sí misma examinando las imágenes con una lupa para ver si reconocía algunas de las caras. No le quedó más remedio que admitir los celos y el miedo que la carcomían por dentro.

Pero ¿cómo era posible que temiera perder lo que nunca había tenido? Una aventura de una sola noche no implicaba ningún tipo de compromiso. Ella había disfrutado de su momento, aunque éste hubiese durado mucho menos de lo que le hubiera gustado. Y mientras se reprendía por su ingenuidad, se percató de otro problema mucho más serio y acuciarte: el retraso de su regla.

Un terror glacial le congeló los huesos. No podía ir a la farmacia del pueblo a comprar un test de embarazo ni ver al médico sin que toda la isla se enterara. Confiaba en la discreción del doctor Melas, pero no tanto en el resto del personal con acceso a los informes médicos. En la isla no había manera de preservar la confidencialidad ni la intimidad del paciente.

Por tanto, Bella decidió ir a Atenas y comprar allí el test de embarazo. Se lo llevó al hotel que había reservado para una sola noche y realizó la prueba a salvo de cualquier intromisión. El resultado fue positivo.

Conmocionada, se dejó caer en el borde de la cama y observó las rayas que aparecían en la pequeña pantalla con los ojos llenos de pánico. Nada volvería a ser igual. Su vida había cambiado para siempre. Al igual que ella, su futuro hijo crecería sin la presencia de un padre en su vida. La impresión era tan fuerte que le provocaba náuseas. Bella siempre se había enorgullecido del sentido común y la moderación que la habían salvado de cometer los mismos errores que su madre. Pero a pesar de todas sus precauciones y restricciones allí estaba, igual que su madre, sola y embarazada por un hombre que no la quería a su lado. Y todo era culpa suya por haberse acostado con Edward.

Olvidar lo ocurrido por respeto a la amnesia de Edward ya no era posible: él la había dejado embarazada y no habría manera de ocultarlo. Sentada en la cama, se meció inconscientemente en busca de un consuelo imposible. El remordimiento, la vergüenza y el desprecio a sí misma apenas la dejaban respirar. Había creído ser muy lista, pero ni siquiera era capaz de velar por sus propios intereses. Se había dejado llevar por la pasión del momento y había corrido un riesgo absolutamente innecesario. Tendría que pagar las consecuencias y olvidarse para siempre de su buena reputación y su carrera profesional. Todo el mundo pensaría que Edward se había acostado con ella para entretenerse entre una relación y otra, y tampoco faltarían quienes pensaran que ella se había quedado embarazada a propósito para intentar cazar a Edward. Las perspectivas no podían ser más aterradoras. Edward volvería a Speros en una semana y ella tendría que decírselo. No le quedaba otra opción. ¿O quizá sí?

Días después, recibió una llamada de Panos desde el yate, pidiéndole que le enviase algunos archivos por correo electrónico.

—Dudo que vayamos a necesitarlos viendo lo ocupado que está el jefe, pero por si acaso... —se quejó su colega.

—¿Con qué está ocupado? —le preguntó Bella mientras buscaba en el ordenador la información requerida.

—No con qué, sino con quién —corrigió Panos irónicamente—. Hay una nueva y exigente mujer a bordo del Sea Queen y los negocios han pasado a un segundo plano.

Aprovecho para decirte que no vamos a regresar mañana. El crucero se va a prolongar un poco más.

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir a un ritmo desbocado y un sudor frío se derramó por su piel. Sabía que Edward no tardaría en buscarse a otra mujer, pero la noticia la golpeó con tanta fuerza que a punto estuvo de caerse de la silla.

—¿Quién es?

—Una antigua novia a la que yo no conocía. Es alta y rubia y parece una supermodelo... Se llama Tanya Denaly y se ha divorciado hace poco.

Sin haberse recuperado del mazazo inicial, Bella se sintió como si la estuvieran pateando con una bestialidad salvaje. Aquel nombre y los rumores que arrastraba le resultaban familiares. Tanya debía de ser la única mujer en el mundo que había abandonado a Edward por otro hombre, y regresaba para reclamar a su presa.

Dominada por una obsesiva necesidad de saber más, se metió en Internet y buscó toda la informa:ión posible sobre Tanya. Ex esposa de un magnate suizo de la electrónica, sin hijos, era una mujer realmente hermosa. Pertenecía a la clase más alta de la sociedad griega y poseía, además de un cuerpo y unas facciones perfectas, una fortuna similar a la de Edward.

Aquella noche, al volver a Speros, Bella llamó a su tía Esme, que vivía en Reino Unido, y estuvo hablando on ella hasta quedarse ronca. Se lo contó todo, lo que había hecho, lo que había pasado después y cómo se sentía, y las exclamaciones de Esme le demostraron que no estaba tan sola como había creído.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que algo así ocurriera —le confesó su tía—. Estás enamorada de Masen, y seguramente se lo demostraste sin darte cuenta. Un hombre como él no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba justo después de haber enterrado a sus padres...

—Yo sólo quería hacerle compañía para que se sintiera mejor.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma. Muchas mujeres han tenido la misma ilusión que tú —Esme suspió sin mucho tacto—. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora tienes que tomar una decisión y, sobre todo, contarle a Edward lo que pasó esa noche. A fin de cuentas, el bebé y tú vais a necesitar ayuda.

En los días siguientes, a pesar de las náuseas que empezaban a provocarle algunos olores o sabores, Bella seguía sin saber qué hacer. Llamarlo por teléfono para contárselo era impensable, pero presentare en el yate e interrumpir su idilio con la bella Tanya era aún peor.

El nombre de Tanya Denaly aparecía con una frecuencia cada vez mayor en los periódicos, acompañado por las fotos de lo que empezaba a conocerse como «la feliz pareja». Una de las fotos mostraba a Edward y a Tanya caminando de la mano, ambos im-ponentes, glamurosos y perfectos. Realmente, parecían hechos el uno para el otro.

Un día después de que Bella hubiera derramado un torrente de lágrimas sobre aquella foto, Edward regresó a la isla en helicóptero y fue directamente a la oficina. Allí estaba Bella, sentada en su mesa y con la mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador. Al verlo, los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas y sus mejillas de porcelana se cubrieron de rubor.

—No tenía intención de permanecer fuera tanto tiempo, pero no quería volver a una casa vacía a enfrentarme con los recuerdos —confesó Edward.

—Lo entiendo —respondió Bella en griego, y se reprendió a sí misma por no haber llegado a la misma conclusión durante la larga ausencia de Edward. Para él debía de ser muy duro volver a aquella casa y, asimilar la ausencia de sus padres—. Pero tienes que quedarte con los buenos recuerdos.

Edward la miró fijamente. Tenía que reconocer que había echado de menos su carácter optimista y alegre, siempre dispuesta a ver el lado bueno.

—La última vez que nos vimos fui muy duro contigo —admitió—. Tu intención era buena.

Bella se puso de pie. El pulso le latía frenéticamente en la garganta.

—No, tú tenías razón. Me excedí en mis funciones —dijo, sintiéndose torpe e incómoda.

Edward advirtió el muro que levantaba frente a ella y se preguntó qué le ocurría. La franqueza y la naturalidad que Bella mostraba siempre con él eran unas cualidades que Edward apreciaba profundamente y que rara vez encontraba en las mujeres que cono-cía y con las que trabajaba. Y, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos Bella parecía estar extrañamente rígida y distante.

—Para mí es como si fueras un familiar, así que vas a ser la primera en saberlo... Creo que al fin he conocido a la mujer con la que quiero casarme —le reveló con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que Bella se sorprendió de que no le fallaran las piernas. Durante mucho tiempo había visto a Edward como a un espíritu libre y despreocupado sin el menor deseo de echar raíces. Pero, lógicamente, tras perder a sus padres sentía la necesidad de formar su propia familia y llenar el vacío que había en su vida.

Bella tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para seguir mirándolo. Edward nunca le había parecido más atractivo... ni más inalcanzable. No se había limitado a dar un paso adelante; había saltado a otra dimensión.

Iba a casarse con Tanya Denaly... La sorprendente y desgarradora noticia cortaba de cuajo la posibilidad de contarle lo ocurrido. Intentó alegrarse por él, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía acallar el grito de dolor que bramaba en su interior. Llevaba dentro un hijo suyo y, tuviera o no el derecho a sentirse así, no podía alegrarse por el nuevo amor de Edward. El sexo con sus amantes era una cosa, pues estaba acostumbrada a las aventuras de su jefe. Pero la idea de que pudiera amar a otra mujer, a una mujer de su misma clase social, era más de lo que Bella podía soportar.

—Enhorabuena —consiguió decirle, y se obligó a sonreír para ocultar los celos y el rencor que la abrasaban por dentro—. Supongo que te refieres a Tanya Denaly. Me alegro mucho por vosotros. ¿Ya habéis fijado una fecha?

Edward se echó a reír.

—No voy tan rápido, Bella. De momento estamos juntos y ya veremos qué pasa.

Bella volvió a respirar ante la característica prudencia griega y empezó a tomar las notas que su jefe le dictaba sobre la fiesta que quería organizar para presentar oficialmente a Tanya a su familia.

Estando de pie junto a la mesa de Bella, Edward olió el aroma a melocotón que siempre asociaba con ella. Parecía ser el olor de algún jabón o champú, no de un perfume, pero en cualquier caso a Edward le resultaba delicioso. Se sorprendió bajando la mirada a la franja de piel blanca que quedaba visible en su nuca. Sólo eran unos centímetros de piel desnuda, pero la atracción que despertaba era tan fuerte que Edward estuvo a punto de agachar la cabeza y besar aquella porción de porcelana que nunca recibía la luz del sol. El deseo le sorprendió y le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Se alejó rápidamente hacia la puerta de la terraza, asustado por la reacción sexual de su cuerpo. ¿Sería una respuesta contra la relación sentimental que había retomado con Tanya? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Salvo un único momento de debilidad en el que había besado a Bella nunca había hecho nada con ella. Se enorgullecía del gran afecto y respeto que le guardaba, y su inocencia lo inspiraba a protegerla como si fuera una de sus primas pequeñas.

Mucho después de que Edward se hubiera marchado, Bella seguía sentada junto a su mesa, ocupada con los detalles de la fiesta.

La celebración tendría lugar en Londres, y Bella tenía intención de tomarse aquel fin de semana libre para ver a Esme. Era obvio, y desgarradoramente doloroso, que Edward no querría saber nada de su hijo ahora que estaba comprometido con otra mujer. Su embarazo no podría haber llegado en un momento más inoportuno. Si Tanya se enteraba de que no era la madre del primer hijo de Edward, tal vez decidiera romper el noviazgo.

Por el bien de todos no le quedaba más remedio que guardar silencio, superar los celos y dejar que Edward y Tanya siguieran juntos y felices. No podía ni considerar la posibilidad de un aborto, y tampoco podía dar a su hijo en adopción. Al fin y al cabo, tal vez no pudiera tener a Edward, pero... sí podía tener a su hijo. Y si Edward no recordaba haberse acostado con ella, tampoco sospecharía nunca que él era el padre de la criatura.

Aunque, por otro lado, se quedaría tan sorprendido por el inesperado embarazo de Bella que no descansaría hasta saber quién era el padre. Por mucho que la acusara a ella de haberse pasado de la raya, él no dudaría en entrometerse en su vida privada para

averiguar la verdad. Además, ¿cómo iba a hacerse cargo de su bebé? Ganaba un buen sueldo, pero se había gastado todos sus ahorros en su nueva casa, cuya construcción estaba resultando mucho más cara de lo previsto y seguiría consumiendo la totalidad de sus ingresos durante un año más. La casa podría ocuparse al cabo de seis meses, pero sería imposible venderla a no ser que rebajase considerablemente su precio, ya que casi ningún habitante de la isla podría pagar una cantidad tan elevada. Con el incierto futuro que le aguardaba como madre soltera, no podía permitirse las perdidas que le supondría vender su única propiedad por debajo de su precio, y menos aún teniendo en cuenta que a Edward le correspondía un porcentaje de su venta.

En resumidas cuentas, la casa de sus sueños se había convertido en una carga que la anclaba a la isla de Speros.

Mientras se preparaba para irse a la cama, observó con preocupación su vientre plano y se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que su estado fuera evidente.

Su decisión de no contarle nada a Edward no sorprendió a Esme.

—Él ya ha elegido con quién estar... ¡pues que lo zurzan! —exclamó su tía cuando Bella la llamó al día siguiente—. Pero eso no lo exime de cumplir con su responsabilidad por dejarte embarazada.

—Legalmente tal vez, pero no quiero ni necesito su ayuda.

—No seas tan orgullosa —le rogó Esme—. Puede que haya iniciado una relación seria con otra mujer, pero eso a ti no te incumbe.

—Parece más feliz de lo que nunca ha sido. No quiero causarle problemas... Además, no sería digno convencerlo de lo que pasó aquella noche si no recuerda nada.

—Ni siquiera un Masen puede desmentir la prueba del ADN —comentó Esme—. Quizá convendría esperar a que nazca el bebé para exigirle responsabilidades.

—De verdad que no quiero su dinero, Esme. Lo que me preocupa es encontrar la manera de mantener a mi hijo y conservar mi trabajo.

-Pero ¿cómo vas a cuidar de tu hijo y seguir trabajando para Edward a todas horas? Si estás pensando en que tu madre te ayude, no creo que...

—Claro que no.

—Es una lástima que yo no viva en la isla —se lamentó Esme—. Me encantaría cuidar de tu bebé.

-Bueno... podrías hacerlo si te vinieras a vivir aquí. En mi nueva casa hay espacio de sobra. Pero no puedes abandonar a John —su tío vivía en un hospital psiquiátrico, donde Esme lo visitaba casi a diario.

-Puede que a John no le quede mucho tiempo —confesó su tía—. Se está consumiendo ante mis ojos sin que yo pueda hacer nada por ayudarlo.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Bella—. Por un momento me dejé llevar por la fantasía de que vivías aquí conmigo, en vez de estar a miles de kilómetros.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó Esme—. La verdad es que si no fuera por John, no dudaría en irme a vivir contigo. Me encantaría empezar de nuevo, con nuevos amigos y nuevos proyectos...

A Bella se le ocurrió entonces una idea realmente audaz.

-Creo que hay una solución... Y nadie sabría nunca que Edward es el padre del bebé.

Le expuso su plan a Esme, quien opinó que su sobrina se había vuelto loca de remate.

—¿Quién iba a creer que tu bebé es mío?

—¿Y por qué no? Sólo tienes treinta y ocho años, y aquí nadie sabe nada, aparte de Reneé, de la enfermedad de tu marido —el entusiasmo de Bella crecía con cada palabra—. Sólo sería un engaño temporal, Esme, hasta que consiguiera ahorrar un poco de dinero. Entonces vendería la casa, buscaría un trabajo en otra parte y nos marcharíamos de la isla con nuestro secreto a salvo. Una vez que nos estableciéramos en otro sitio, ya no habría ninguna necesidad de mantener la farsa.

—Aunque yo pudiera ayudarte, Reneé sabría lo que estamos haciendo.

—Seguro que podemos convencer a mi madre para que no diga nada, Esme, y yo podría tener a mi hijo sin provocar un escándalo... Piénsalo, por favor. ¡Y dime que sí!

—Si es eso lo que realmente quieres estaría dispuesta a hacerlo, porque me encantan los bebés y porque me encantaría vivir en la isla. Pero no puedo hacerlo mientras John viva. Ya casi no me reconoce cuando voy a visitarlo —la voz se le quebró de dolor al referirse a la demencia de su marido—, pero de vez en cuando tiene algún momento de lucidez... No, no puedo dejarlo aún.

—Lo sé —admitió Bella, avergonzada por su actitud.

—Además, no sé cómo vas a ocultarle tu embarazo a Edward —añadió Esme.

—Lo ocultaré hasta que me sea posible, y luego le pediré a Edward que me dé unas vacaciones para ir a verte a Inglaterra. No podrá negarse a una petición tan razonable.

—Si das a luz aquí, podrías dejar al bebé conmigo una temporada —sugirió Esme—. Ya sé que no te sería fácil separarte de tu hijo, pero lo querría como si fuera mío.

Aquella noche Bella pudo dormir de un tirón por primera vez desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada. Se despertó al amanecer y siguió maquinando su plan. Ninguna solución sería perfecta, pero por la futura felicidad de su hijo merecía la pena quebran-tar algunas reglas. Volvió a extender la mano sobre su vientre, engañosamente plano. Quería tener a su hijo. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Si conseguía ocultar el secreto sin hacerle daño a nadie, su engaño estaría sobradamente justificado.

Al día siguiente, Jacob Black le pidió que fuera a verlo a las obras de la casa para hablar de la terraza. Bella no sólo lo había contratado como arquitecto, sino como el encargado y supervisor del proyecto para que ella no tuviera que modificar mucho su rutina laboral.

Al calor de la tarde llegó al camino de tierra, aparcó junto al todoterreno de Jacob y se preguntó si alguna vez conseguiría transformar el polvoriento terreno en un jardín exuberante y frondoso.

—Se me ocurrió que podíamos comer algo mientras hablamos —comentó Jacob con una sonrisa, señalando el almuerzo que había preparado a la sombra de un olivo.

—Qué buena idea... —dijo Bella, acomodándose sobre la manta con un suspiro.

Jacob le sirvió la comida mientras intentaba convencerla para construir algo más elaborado y vistoso en la terraza.

—Las vistas son espectaculares —señaló. Jacob

Bella respiró hondo y rechazó el vino que le ofrecía.

—Quiero que la casa esté lista cuando antes y no puedo permitirme más gastos. ¡Aún hay que acabarla!

Jacob la observó detenidamente y frunció el ceño.

—Llevas unas semanas con muy mala cara, Bella. ¿Qué te ocurre?

La perspicacia de Jacob incomodó a Bella, que estuvo un rato masticando su sándwich antes de responder.

—No ocurre nada. El calor me agota, eso es todo.

—Parece que Edward ha recuperado lo que consideraba suyo... y que esa bruja de Tanya va a mantenerlo muy ocupado.

Bella se puso rígida.

-¿Por qué la llamas así?

-Si ha vuelto con Edward para quedarse, no tardarás en averiguarlo. Según cuenta mi madre, Tanya se comportaba como si fuera una diva la última vez que estuvo en la casa. Nadie del personal la aguantaba, y corre el rumor de que los padres de Edward amenazaron con desheredarlo si seguía con ella. Por eso se marchó y se casó con Denaly.

—La gente cambia —dijo Bella—. Ella era joven y ambiciosa.

Jacob la tomó de la mano.

—Tú y yo éramos buenos amigos, Bella.

—Espero que aún lo seamos —respondió ella, soltándose con delicadeza.

-Pero me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que amigos —admitió Jacob, volviendo a agarrar sus dedos.

En ese momento apareció Edward por la esquina de la casa y se detuvo al verlos. Tenía el pelo echado hacia atrás, unas gafas oscuras e iba elegantemente vestido con un traje gris claro de verano.

-Espero no molestar... —les dijo—. Se me ocurrió venir a echar un vistazo a las obras.

Jacob soltó la mano de Bella y se puso inmediatamente de pie.

—Deja que te enseñe la casa.

—No he oído ningún coche acercándose —comentó Bella.

—He venido andando desde la mansión —explicó Edward—. Lo siento si he interrumpido algo.

—No, no, claro que no —se apresuró a responder Bella. Se bajó la falda hasta las rodillas y agarró otro sándwich.

Los dos hombres rodearon la casa mientras Bella permanecía sentada a la sombra, harta de escucharlos hablar de las obras. Por otro lado, ¿a qué estaba jugando Jacob? ¿Por qué los hombres no podían aceptar un «no» por respuesta? ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle que no quería volver a salir con él?

Edward volvió junto a ella y le pidió las llaves del coche que Bella había usado para desplazarse hasta allí. El vehículo le pertenecía a él, al fin y al cabo.

-Ven conmigo —le ordenó—. Quiero que hagas algunas llamadas.

Bella ignoró la decepción de Jacob mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la falda. Estaba roja de ira y temblaba de indignación. No porque quisiera quedarse y animar involuntariamente a Jacob, sino por la forma que Edward tenía de manipularla.

—Estás a punto de pasarte otra vez de la raya —le advirtió ella mientras se subía al coche.

—Jacob no es para ti. Un puñetero picnic en unas obras... —resopló con desprecio—. ¿Qué tiene eso de divertido?

-Si te hiciera caso, jamás me acercaría a ningún hombre. Y cada vez que uno se acerca a mí, te empeñas en meterte por medio. ¡Y sin embargo yo no puedo ni avisar al médico cuando te haces daño! —las palabras salían de su boca como una lluvia de balas.

Puedes confiar en que siempre busco lo mejor para ti —repuso él, muy tranquilo y relajado—. Jacob volverá con su mujer y sus hijos. No te conviene meterte en ese drama.

—¡Ya tengo bastante drama trabajando para ti! —le espetó Bella—. No tienes derecho a entrometerte en mis asuntos. Soy una mujer adulta y puedo equivo-carme cuantas veces quiera. ¡Así que no te metas en mi vida!

Se estaba humillando a sí misma al gritarle pero sin atreverse a contarle la verdad. Era una triste paradoja decirle que la dejase en paz cuando estaba embarazada de su hijo, pero sabía que la reacción de Edward sería sentirse culpable y compadecerse de ella. Y por mucho que ella estuviera sufriendo, ni la compasión, ni los remordimientos ni todo el dinero de Edward podrían ofrecerle el menor consuelo.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

En las semanas siguientes Bella empezó a recabar información sobre Tanya Denaly, y lo que descubrió no era precisamente tranquilizador. La novia de Edward era una mujer irascible y soberbia a la que le encantaba insultar y criticar a los demás, se empeñaba en ser siempre el centro de atención y se ponía hecha

una furia si no conseguía lo que quería al momento. Las quejas del personal sobre ella llegaban sin cesar a la mesa de Bella. La imponente rubia parecía haberse granjeado la antipatía de cualquier empleado que se acercara demasiado a ella.

—Si no estás dispuesta a presentar una queja oficial, yo no puedo hacer nada —le dijo Bella a una camarera del yate—. La señorita Denaly es la novia de Edward. Me temo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a ella...

—Es muy grosera conmigo —insistió la chica, que no paraba de llorar—. ¡Si se vuelve a dirigir a mí como si yo fuera su esclava, dejaré este trabajo!

-Puedes presentar una queja oficial —le repitió Bella por tercera vez.

La camarera puso una mueca de horror.

No puedo hacerlo... Usted sabe que el señor Masen le ha prometido un trabajo a mi hermano cuando acabe los estudios. No puedo arriesgarme a ofenderlo.

Bella se tragó un suspiro. No era, ni mucho menos, la primera vez que oía aquella excusa. Nadie se atrevía a disgustar a Edward, quien de esa manera podía ir por la vida como si navegase por un mar en calma, ajeno al oleaje y las tormentas que soportaban los mortales menos afortunados.

El chef del Sea Queen, uno de los empleados más leales a Edward, ya había presentado su dimisión después de recibir las críticas de Tanya por una comida que no le gustaba. Cuando Edward le preguntó a Bella por qué no había impedido que se marchara, ella decidió decirle la verdad.

-Tu novia lo ofendió gravemente. Intenté convencerlo para que se quedara, pero no conseguí que cambiara de opinión.

—Tanya es una persona muy directa.

—El chef no es el único que ha tenido problemas con Tanya.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

-¿Quieres decir que ha habido quejas?

—Nadie ha presentado una queja formal, pero a algunos empleados les cuesta tratar con ella.

Edward apretó los labios en una mueca severa.

—Pues tendrán que aprender a ser menos delicados. No voy a tolerar ninguna falta de respeto hacia ella.

—Claro que no —declaró Bella, avergonzada por no tener el coraje de decirle toda la verdad sobre Tanya, sobre sus modales despóticos, su feroz tempe-ramento y sus abusos verbales. Cuando la gente empezara a marcharse en masa Edward captaría el mensaje, pero en esos momentos Bella no podía ser totalmente franca con él.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Edward.

—¿Yo? —la pregunta le sorprendió—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Edward soltó una exhalación con impaciencia.

—Sue me ha dicho que llevas varias semanas indispuesta. Habría preferido enterarme por ti.

A Bella se le encendieron las mejillas y enseguida se puso pálida. Se había esforzado por ocultar sus náuseas, pero había sido una ingenua al pensar que podía engañar a la avispada ama de llaves.

—¿Has ido al médico?

—Pues... no —admitió a regañadientes.

—Así que no soy yo el único que rechaza los consejos médicos —observó él en tono burlón.

—No fue nada, en serio —le aseguró ella, encogiéndose de hombros como si no tuviera importancia—. Seguramente pillé algún virus o algo, pero ya estoy bien.

Aquel fin de semana Bella viajó a Londres para comprobar que la organizadora de festejos, Janine, lo tuviera todo listo para la fiesta de Tanya y Edward. El salón de baile de la mansión londinense de Edward estaba exquisitamente decorado para lo que prometía ser el evento más importante de la temporada. Bella examinó su silueta en el espejo y vio con alivio que la holgada chaqueta de su traje aún ocultaba su embarazo de tres meses. Gracias a Dios habían acabado las náuseas, pero los cambios en su cuerpo empezaban a acelerarse y la gente no tardaría en sospechar. A las próximas semanas tendría que hablar con Alecei sobre sus vacaciones. Ya había puesto un anuncio para buscar a una nueva ayudante que la sustituvera.

Estaba cruzando la puerta del salón de baile cuando oyó a una mujer llamando a Janine.

—Tanya... —respondió Janine con voz forzada.

La organizadora le había confesado a Bella que Tanya estaba continuamente cambiando de opinión sobre lo que quería para la fiesta. Bella se atrevió a mirar discretamente por encima del hombro y vio a Tanya, ataviada con un traje rojo, una chaqueta negra de piel y sandalias de tacón alto. Aquella mujer de facciones griegas, exuberante melena rubia y larguísimas piernas era una auténtica belleza. Bella volvió a sentir náuseas al imaginarse aquellas piernas alrededor del musculoso cuerpo de Edward y se escabulló por la puerta antes de que alguien la viera. No era la primera vez que evitaba encontrarse con la novia de Edward. En el yate había estado a punto de tropezarse con ella en dos ocasiones. Desde la entrada en escena de Tanya, Bella se había mantenido al margen de la vida privada de su jefe. Edward había llevado a Tanya a visitar la isla, pero la pareja feliz pasaba casi todo el tiempo a bordo del Sea Queen.

La estancada carrera de Tanya había vuelto a experimentar un impulso gracias a los contactos de Edward, y no paraban de lloverle ofertas para desfilar por las pasarelas más prestigiosas del mundo.

Bella lo había arreglado todo para pasar el fin de semana con Esme. John, el marido de su tía, había fallecido el mes anterior y Bella no había podido quedarse con ella a pesar de asistir al funeral. Todo el personal de Edward le había pedido que acudiera a la fiesta, pero por nada del mundo aceptaría la invitación. Los celos y la desolación se lo impedían.

—He decidido que voy a ir a Grecia —le dijo Esme—. Esperaré a que des a luz y entonces pondré mi casa en alquiler... Así tendré un sitio al que volver si es que vuelvo.

Bella abrazó a su tía.

—No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que vengas a la isla. Pero espero que no lo hagas sólo por mi bien.

—Claro que no. Quiero escribir un libro sobre el rey Henry iv y la Casa de Lancaster. Llevo queriendo hacerlo desde la universidad... En los próximos meses podré investigar a fondo en Internet.

—Yo podría ayudarte —se ofreció Bella. Hacía años que no veía a su tía tan entusiasmada—. No tendré mucho que hacer en lo que me queda de embarazo.

Al día siguiente el periódico incluía una foto de Tanya con el fabuloso vestido que había lucido en la fiesta. Edward estaba cumpliendo con su destino en todos los aspectos. Su familia esperaba que se casara con una mujer tan famosa y distinguida como él, y Tanya era la persona indicada. A Bella empezaba a resultarle increíble que Edward se hubiera acostado con ella, y la única explicación lógica era que él estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y profundamente afectado por la muerte de sus padres. Lo cual no servía para consolarla ni para alimentarle el ego.

Dos semanas después, Bella y Edward estaban en Milán y ella sacó el tema de sus vacaciones mientras compartían un almuerzo de trabajo.

Edward la miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, y ella le sostuvo la mirada con sus grandes ojos chocolate.

—¿No te parece muy precipitado? —preguntó él.

—Llevo pensándolo bastante tiempo. Me gustaría pasar un tiempo en Inglaterra con mi tía. Le vendría bien contar conmigo.

—Perdió a su marido hace poco —recordó Edward, sorprendiendo a Bella—. Lo siento mucho por ella, pero no voy a tolerar que algún idiota intente hacer tu trabajo durante los próximos seis meses...

—Durante los próximos ocho meses —corrigió Bella—. Necesito un descanso, Edward. Lo necesito de verdad.

—No entiendo por qué.

—Así podría recargar las pilas y volver al trabajo como nueva.

Edward siguió escrutándola bajo aquellas espesas pestañas que cualquier mujer querría tener. No creía que Bella tuviera necesidad de recargar las pilas, aunque últimamente le parecía que había perdido peso, o al menos ésa era la impresión que daba su ropa holgada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

Ella apartó la mirada.

—Sólo quiero tomarme un descanso y... —se lamió los labios, resecos, y se preparó para su primera mentira—, bueno, mi tía está embarazada. No tiene a nadie y necesita ayuda.

Edward vio cómo el rubor cubría sus mejillas y se preguntó por qué se sonrojaba. Tal vez su tía hubiera tenido una aventura y el hijo no fuese de su difunto marido. Reprimió un suspiro. Bella al rescate de los desamparados... Típico de ella.

—No quiero que te tomes un descanso precisamente ahora. Eres un miembro fundamental de mi equipo.

—Ya conoces a Olympia. Estoy preparándola para que ocupe mi puesto.

—A Olympia parece ahuyentarla mi presencia. No creo que sea la más apropiada para sustituirte. —Siempre será mejor que una joven que se te esté echando encima cada dos por tres —señaló Bella, que conocía muy bien el deseo que inspiraba Edward en las mujeres de su entorno y en lo mucho que a él le irritaba un exceso de atenciones por parte de sus empleadas.

-Olympia no es la persona indicada para el puesto —insistió Edward.

—Pues tendrá que serlo —replicó Bella—, porque necesito que me concedas estas vacaciones.

—Lo pensaré —concedió Edward fríamente—. Pero...si en vez de tomarte unas vacaciones te alojaras en mi residencia de Londres durante ocho meses? Sería una opción más sensata, y para ti supondría un nambio de ambiente, con nuevos colegas y nuevas esponsabilidades...

Bella no estaba preparada para recibir una propuesta tan razonable y por unos momentos no supo qué responder.

-La verdad... preferiría tomarme un descanso en trabajo.

Edward la hizo esperar una semana antes de darle una respuesta definitiva. Bella estaba cada vez más nerviosa y empezaba a pensar que tendría que recorlárselo, pero entonces él la citó en su despacho poco antes de marcharse a París para el fin de semana. Fue a verlo encogida bajo su chaqueta, intentando que la prenda ocultara la reveladora curva de su vientre.

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que me pides —le lijo Edward sin más preámbulos—. Pero supongo que te lo mereces después del excelente trabajo que has hecho en los últimos años. ¿Cuándo quieres marcharte?

-A final de mes —respondió ella, invadida por una mezcla de alivio y remordimiento ante el engaño que estaba llevando a cabo.

Pero no tenía elección. Aún no se había anunciado ningún compromiso, pero al parecer Tanya ya estaba preparando la boda. La única esperanza de Bella era que las nupcias se celebraran antes de su regreso... y que el tiempo acabase curando sus no-ches en vela y sus fantasías eróticas.

No se reconocía. Era como si Edward hubiera derribado los cimientos de su personalidad y la hubiera dejado a merced de sus hormonas. Sí, el tiempo y la distancia le permitirían superar el trauma. No le quedaba más remedio. Si su intención era volver a trabajar para Edward, necesitaría recubrirse de una piel más dura.

—Sé que mi hermana y tú estáis tramando algo —comentó Reneé cuando su hija fue a despedirse, ocultando su prominente barriga bajo una camiseta holgada y una chaqueta—. ¿Cuándo vas a decirme lo que está pasando?

Bella ignoró la pregunta y le dio a su madre un abrazo lleno de culpa. No sabía si alguna vez tendría el valor de decirle la verdad a su madre, quien tendría unos comentarios muy duros al respecto. Lo único que importaba en esos momentos era que, paso a paso, su plan estaba funcionando.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Ocho meses después, Bella cumplió su promesa y regresó a Speros. En la cubierta del ferry, con Esme y el pequeño Anthony, le indicaba a su tía los lugares más significativos de la isla. Esme estaba radiante y sus bonitos ojos castaños brillaban de curiosidad y excitación.

—Así que ésa es tu casa... y mi nueva casa —dijo, mirando con ojos entornados la pequeña construcción que se levantaba a la derecha de la inmensa mansión Masen—. ¿Y ese yate es el Sea Queen? No sabía que un yate pudiera ser tan grande.

—Podrás subir a bordo el Día de San Jorge —le prometió Bella—. Ese día la isla celebra el festival de Agios Georgios, el santo al que está consagrada la iglesia del pueblo, pero también se encienden hogueras en la playa y se sirve comida y bebida. Es muy divertido.

—Estoy deseando verlo. Recuerdo que me hablaste de ello hace un par de años. ¿No te parece extraño que Tony se haya dormido por fin?

Bella miró apenada a su hijo. Era la forma cortés de Esme de recordar el infierno que había supuesto el viaje desde Londres. El pequeño Tony no había dejado de llorar durante todo el vuelo y todos los biberones, pañales y nanas habían sido en vano.

—Me muero por ver mi casa, sobre todo después de ver las fotos que me ha mandado Jacob —el brazo le estaba doliendo y se cambió a Tony al otro hombro. El pequeño seguía durmiendo y sus débiles resoplidos resonaban en el oído de Bella. Sólo tenía tres meses, pero era un bebé sorprendentemente pesado. Bella le acarició la espalda y volvió a preguntarse cómo podría separarse de él para ir a trabajar. Era triste, pero al igual que millones de madres trabajadoras, no tenía elección.

Reneé las recibió en el puerto y se lanzó hacia el bebé, que ahora dormía en brazos de Esme.

—Así que éste es mi... sobrino —exclamó, y a Bella le pareció detectar un momento de duda antes de establecer el parentesco—. No parece que sólo tenga tres meses, ¿verdad? Y cualquiera diría que es latino con ese color de piel. Me pregunto de quién habrá heredado ese pelo cobrizo ...

-No exageres, Reneé. Hablas como si fuera un lobezno —dijo Esme. Volvió a tomar al bebé en sus brazos y se subió al taxi después de Bella.

—¿De qué color son sus ojos?

-Marrones —respondió Bella, evitando la mirada de su madre.

Por suerte, la conversación giró rápidamente hacia la nueva casa. Bella había dejado los muebles almacenados antes de marcharse de la isla, y Reneé y el ama de llaves de Edward, Sue, se habían encargado de colocarlo todo en su sitio. Las dos mujeres habían hecho un gran trabajo, aunque a Bella le pareció que el mobiliario era bastante austero, sobre todo si se comparaba con los suelos de madera y baldosas y las paredes blancas, desprovistas de cualquier adorno.

-¡Es fantástica! —exclamó Esme al salir a la terraza, donde Bella ya estaba admirando la increíble vista de la bahía—. Es muy luminosa y espaciosa... ¿No crees que deberíamos acostar a Tony para que durmiera una siesta?

—Tú eres su madre, Esme. La decisión sólo te corresponde a ti —intervino Reneé en un tono marcadamente mordaz.

—Es un bebé precioso —dijo Sue, aliviando la tensión entre las tres mujeres.

Dejaron a Tony en el parque, provisto de un juguete musical para entretenerlo. El pequeño miró el artefacto con sus grandes ojos oscuros y empezó a gimotear.

—Creo que no le gusta —opinó Esme, y Bella se apresuró a apagarlo.

—Así que es el bebé quien lleva el mando —comentó Reneé desde la puerta—. ¿Por casualidad es un... Masen?

—¡Calla! —le ordenó Bella—. ¡Ni se te ocurra insinuarlo!

—Hace mucho que lo llevo pensando. Por esto Edward te cedió este terreno junto a su casa para...

-¡Bella! —la llamó Sue en ese momento.

Agradecida por la interrupción, Bella pasó junto a su madre y fue a ver qué quería Sue. La rolliza mujer parecía preocupada mientras se guardaba un teléfono móvil en el bolsillo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

-Thespinis. Tanya acaba de llamarme para decirme que quiere verte inmediatamente.

Bella tragó saliva. Su madre empezó a hacer comentarios bastante groseros, pero Bella le dio un apretón de advertencia en el brazo.

-Seguramente se convierta en la mujer de mi jefe, y aunque yo no empiezo a trabajar oficialmente hasta mañana será mejor que vaya a verla.

—No te preocupes por mí —la tranquilizó Esme—. Tony y yo estaremos muy bien.

Bella se subió al destartalado coche de Sue para dirigirse a casa de Edward, cuyo regreso de Australia no estaba previsto hasta aquella noche. Se acercaba el encuentro que Bella había conseguido evitar durante tantos meses.

—¿Tengo que dirigirme a ella como «señorita Tanya» o «señora Denaly»? —le preguntó a Sue.

—Nos ha dicho a todos que la llamemos «señorita Tanya». Es una persona muy difícil —admitió el ama de llaves—. Se ha empeñado en cambiar todo lo que hacemos en la casa.

—Era de esperar —dijo Bella, intentando animarse a pesar de las circunstancias. «Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte», había sido su lema en los últimos meses.

Tanya la recibió en el despacho de Edward. Seguía siendo igual de hermosa y lucía un reluciente vestido rosa que realzaba sus largas piernas y el color rubio de sus cabellos.

—Así que tú eres Bella... —dijo, frunciendo los labios en un gesto de desprecio—. Muchas cosas andan manga por hombro por culpa de tus largas vacaciones.

—Lo siento. Por desgracia mi sustituta no ha respondido como debería.

—La verdad es que tienes mucha suerte de poder volver a tu trabajo —Tanya levantó un folio y lo extendió con un gesto autoritario. Una bocanada de carísimo perfume envolvió a Bella—. He hecho una lista con las cosas más urgentes de las que tienes que ocuparte. Espero que tengas pensado trabajar esta noche.

—No, esta noche no. Llevo viajando desde esta mañana y necesito descansar. Pero puedo echarle un vistazo ahora —sugirió, mirando el folio. Más que una lista de tareas era una exhaustiva enumeración de quejas que variaban desde el mal estado de la piscina a la insolencia del servicio doméstico, pasando por el color de las paredes y los muebles que la novia de Edward quería cambiar—. Me pondré enseguida manos a la obra.

—Más te vale. A Edward le gusta que todo vaya como la seda. Ni él ni yo toleramos el desorden. Dice que eres muy eficiente en tu trabajo... Ahora tienes la oportunidad de demostrarlo:

Bella asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta que conunicaba con su despacho.

—Creo que te encargas de organizar también el día de Agios Georgios —añadió Tanya—. ¿Sería poside cancelar el banquete que se ofrece en esta casa para todo el pueblo?

—Es una tradición desde que el padre de Edward era un niño.

—Sí, bueno... Pero nosotros somos la nueva generación y a mí me gusta la intimidad. No me apetece que los pescadores de la isla estén deambulando por ni casa. Asegúrate de que eso no ocurra.

Bella no dijo nada, ya que no estaba en su mano tomar una decisión semejante. Además, Edward le guardaba un gran respeto a las costumbres de la isla y seguramente insistiría en celebrar el tradicional banquete.

Aquella noche Bella durmió por primera vez en su nueva casa, envuelta con el olor de la pintura fresa y de los muebles nuevos. Se despertó muy temprano, le dio de comer a Tony y decidió darse un baño antes de empezar a trabajar. A Esme no le ape-tecía bañarse a esas horas y se quedó preparando el desayuno para tomarlo en la terraza.

La playa estaba al otro lado de la carretera de la costa. Bella dejó el albornoz en una roca y se zambuyó en el agua. Estaba más fría de lo que había esperado, o bien ella se había mal acostumbrado a la piscina de los Masen. Dio unas cuantas brazadas para entrar en calor y volvió a la orilla, donde descurió que ya no estaba sola en la playa.

Edward, vestido con unos vaqueros y una sudadea negra y sin afeitar, caminaba por la arena dorada hacia ella.

—Te vi desde la mansión —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Parece que Inglaterra te ha curtido... El agua debe de estar helada.

—Un poco más fría de lo que esperaba, tal vez —admitió Bella, intentando sobreponerse al impacto que le había provocado el reencuentro. La imagen de Edward nunca decepcionaba. Incluso recién levantado de la cama de Tanya, un pensamiento que le atravesó el corazón como una flecha, irradiaba un atractivo y una sensualidad irresistibles. Bella sintió la llamarada que prendía entre sus piernas e intentó sofocar unos estremecimientos que nada tenían que ver con el frío.

Mucho antes de llegar junto a ella, Edward se había fijado en sus generosas caderas y pechos. ¿Había tenido siempre unas curvas tan pronunciadas? No estaba seguro, pero algo le decía que no. De hecho, nunca le había parecido tan sexy, con sus mechones rojos y mojados cayendo sobre su piel blanca y sus pezones

despuntando a través del bañador. La imagen le provocó una reacción instantánea en los vaqueros. ¿Cómo era posible que ejerciera un efecto semejante en él si tenía el pelo hecho un desastre y no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje?

Bella se puso rápidamente el albornoz y se lo ató con fuerza antes de volverse hacia Edward. Casi había recuperado su antigua figura, salvo por el tamaño de sus pechos y la curva del estómago.

—No volverás a tomarte un descanso nunca más —le advirtió Edward—. Todo se ha desmadrado en tu ausencia.

—Me ocuparé de todo —le prometió ella.

—Tráete a tu tía a cenar esta noche con Tanya y conmigo. ¿Qué te parece tu casa?

—Es maravillosa.

—El mérito es de Jacob, quien por cierto ha vuelto con su mujer y sus hijos.

—Me alegro por él —dijo Bella, negándose a morder el anzuelo—. Será mejor que vuelva a casa o llegaré tarde al trabajo.

—Tu jefe es muy comprensivo, o al menos eso tengo entendido —Edward le clavó la mirada de sus brillantes ojos verdes—. Te he echado en falta, moraki mou.

Bella estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de emoción, pero consiguió sonreír y se despidió con la mano antes de salir disparada hacia su casa. Pasó un día muy atareado y le pidió a la hija de Sue que hiciera de canguro aquella tarde, mientras su tía y ella cenaban en la mansión Masen.

Esme estaba impresionada por la invitación, y no paraba de hablar sobre lo que iba a ponerse.

—Me muero por ver la casa de Edward y saber cómo viven los ricos —exclamó.

Era una suerte que Esme estuviera tan animada, porque Tanya no desaprovechó la ocasión para manifestar su desprecio por la cena y las invitadas. Edward escuchó con interés la intención de Esme de escribir un libro sobre el rey Henry iv, mientras Tanya no dejaba de suspirar y de arrugar la nariz con asco. Finalmente, bostezó de aburrimiento y se levantó para poner música a un volumen tan alto que era imposible seguir hablando.

Bella advirtió la mirada que Edward le echaba a su novia y supo que estaba enfadado. Por muy graves que fueran sus defectos, siempre se comportaba con una exquisita cortesía hacia los invitados. Su mirada se posó en Bella por un instante y ella se puso colorada.

—Me alegro mucho de haber podido conocer a Tanya... —le dijo Esme a su sobrina más tarde—. ¿Cómo puede estar enamorado Edward de una mujer así? Es un hombre

muy listo y cultivado, mientras que ella no es más que una mocosa maleducada y consentida.

—Al menos tendrás que admitir que es muy guapa.

—Eso no basta para mantener una relación.

—Edward no es tonto —respondió Bella—. Seguro que ha visto algo en Tanya que los demás no vemos.

—Creo que deberías contarle toda la verdad sobre Tony.

—¡No! ¿Por qué me lo sugieres ahora? —preguntó Bella, horrorizada.

—Deberías contárselo antes de que se case con otra mujer. No sería justo para él ni para su esposa que se lo contarás después.

—Todavía no tiene pensado casarse —dijo Bella, dando por zanjado el tema.

Tomó a Tony en sus brazos y aspiró su dulce olor. Su pequeño era absolutamente adorable, pero no podía imaginarse a Edward como padre. Tan sólo como amante, y prefería no pensar en ello. Devolvió al bebé a la cuna y le dio un beso de buenas no-ches.

En cuanto le dijera a Edward que era el padre de Tony, su vida cambiaría para siempre, porque ya no podría seguir trabajando para él. Ni siquiera podrían ser amigos. Edward no la creería, avergonzado por el recuerdo de su aventura, y la vería como a una de las muchas cazafortunas que habían intentado enriquecerse a su costa.

«No», decidió Bella. Después de haber llegado tan lejos para ocultar su secreto, elegiría con mucho cuidado el momento adecuado para contarle a Edward la verdad. Su sexto sentido le haría saber cuándo había llegado ese momento...


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Dos semanas después tuvo lugar la celebración de Agios Georgios. Empezó con una procesión a la iglesia junto al puerto, donde se celebró una misa a la que asistieron Edward y casi todo su personal.

Luego se ofreció un banquete en la mansión, con juegos y espectáculos para los niños. Esme había sido maestra y resultó ser una ayuda muy valiosa para organizar las actividades infantiles. A petición de Tanya, Bella había preparado un almuerzo privado para Edward, Tanya y sus invitados, pero Edward no quiso comer en un comedor separado y prefirió mezclarse con el resto de isleños. Todo el mundo pudo comprobar la tensión existente entre su novia y él.

A pesar de su impecable traje a medida y del aura de autoridad y nobleza que irradiaba su presencia, parecía sentirse mucho más cómodo entre los humildes aldeanos que su difunto padre, Edward I. Incluso le dio una patada al balón con el que los niños jugaban al fútbol en el césped.

—Dile a Edward que quiero hablar con él —le ordenó Tanya a Bella en la terraza.

Bella miró a la hermosa rubia, enfundada en un vestido blanco de pronunciado escote y falda muy corta, y se dirigió hacia Edward con una mueca de disculpa para transmitirle el mensaje.

Edward no pareció recibir de buen grado la orden, y Bella se sorprendió por la absoluta falta de empatía que mostraba Tanya hacia su futuro marido. Edward era un hombre que necesitaba su propio espacio, y se enfurecía si alguien se pegaba demasiado a él o si le exigía más atención de la cuenta. Reclamar su presencia a través de una empleada era un auténtico disparate.

—Tanya y yo nos iremos ahora al Sea Queen —informó Edward—. Tú te encargarás de llevar a los invitados.

Bella asintió, agradecida, por una vez, de no ser ella la causa de su irritación. Edward podía ser muy impredecible, y Tanya no parecía tener la menor idea de cómo tratarlo. La personalidad de Edward era como un volcán que en cualquier momento podía entrar en erupción y arrasar todo cuando saliera a su paso.

Al llegar al Sea Queen con Esme y Tony, el capitán Cullen se puso a hablar con su tía y se ofreció a enseñarle personalmente el lujoso yate. Para Bella fue un alivio poder dejar a Esme en buenas manos, ya que, con Tanya desaparecida, le tocaba a ella ejercer de anfitriona y organizar la llegada de los invitados al barco.

Mucho rato después, Bella encontró a Edward. Estaba agachado en la cubierta, intentando tranquilizar a un niño pequeño que se había perdido y que lloraba desconsoladamente. Bella corrió a ayudarlo, levantó al niño en brazos y vio que se trataba del hijo de la enfermera del pueblo.

—Necesita a su madre. Voy a buscarla —le dijo a Edward—. Seguramente está cansado y se ha atiborrado de esos dulces que les serviste a los niños.

-Es sólo una vez al año —se defendió Edward. Se enderezó y observó a su secretaria, que parecía más seria que de costumbre. El pequeño se aferraba a ella con sus dedos manchados de chocolate mientras se chupaba el pulgar—.Efharisto, moraki mou. Te gus-tan los niños, ¿verdad?

Bella se puso pálida.

-Mucho.

El rostro de Edward se endureció, como si la respuesta no hubiera sido la correcta, y sin decir nada más asintió lentamente y se marchó.

Bella devolvió el niño a su madre, quien había dado por hecho que estaba siendo vigilado por sus hermanos mayores. Cuando llegó la hora para que los invitados volvieran a tierra firme, Tanya apareció por fin en cubierta. Su vestido blanco estaba manchado y parecía que los intentos por limpiarlo no habían tenido mucho éxito. Soplaba una fresca brisa, y al ver cómo temblaba Bella, quien se había dejado su chaqueta en la isla, Edward le ordenó a uno de los camareros que buscara inmediatamente

algo de abrigo. El camarero volvió con un chal de cachemira de color crema y Edward se lo puso a Bella por sus hombros desnudos.

Bella se quedó tan sorprendida por el gesto como angustiada por la mirada acusatoria de Tanya, y se ocupó de asegurar que los invitados volvieran sin problemas a la costa. Estaba buscando a Esme y a Tony cuando Tanya la arrinconó al pasar junto a la puerta del salón.

—Entra. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Bella miró con inquietud la petulante expresión de Tanya.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Claro que puedes... Alejándote de Edward. Para ser tan poquita cosa se te da muy bien llamar su atención. Te tomas demasiadas familiaridades, y no voy a consentir que coquetees con él en mis narices.

Bella levantó la cabeza con orgullo.

—Yo no hago eso. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que buscar a mi tía...

-No tan rápido. ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme con la palabra en, la boca cuando aún no he acabado de hablar contigo? —la acusó con una voz excesivamente aguda, y Bella decidió que sería más sensato alejarse de ella que enzarzarse en una discusión absurda con la iracunda novia de su jefe.

-Esme y su hijo están en cubierta con Cullen, Bella. Ve con ella... y gracias por tu ayuda —dijo Edward, apareciendo detrás de Tanya con una expresión muy seria en su atractivo rostro—. Yo me encargo de esto.

Aliviada por la oportuna intervención de Edward, aunque eso fuera a granjearle un odio acérrimo por parte de Tanya, Bella se alejó sin perder un segundo. Tras ella podía oír que Tanya volvía a elevar la voz y lamentó otra vez el gesto que había tenido Edward con el chal. Pero así era Edward, atento y considerado, aunque con frecuencia la gente no se esperase una consideración semejante en un hombre tan rico y poderoso. En su comportamiento no había habido el menor atisbo de flirteo ni intimidad. Cualquiera podría haber sido la depositaria de sus atenciones. Tanya se había equivocado en sus conclusiones. Cuando Edward intimaba realmente con una mujer, traspasaba todos los límites con la fuerza y la velocidad de un caballo de carreras.

Cuando volvieron a casa después de las hogueras y los fuegos artificiales, Bella observó que Esme parecía estar en las nubes. Tomó a Tony en sus brazos y le aconsejó a su tía que se acostara.

-Estoy bien... Me gusta Carlisle —le confesó Esme.

—iCarlisle? —repitió Bella, sin saber a quién se refería su tía.

—Carlisle Cullen, el capitán del barco de Edward. Es un hombre encantador, discreto, pero muy culto —declaró Esme.

-No lo conozco mucho —admitió Bella—. La tripulación del yate apenas se mezcla con los otros empleados de Edward, pero me alegro de que te hayas divertido.

A la mañana siguiente Bella fue a trabajar a la mansión y descubrió con asombro que Edward se había marchado a Nueva York.

-¿Tanya se ha ido con él? —le preguntó al ama de llaves.

—No, ella volvió a Atenas anoche —respondió Sue, y se acercó a Bella para hablarle en voz baja—. Creo que el señor Edward ha roto con ella. Anoche la oí gritar, y cuando se marchó se llevó todas sus cosas.

—Seguramente sólo haya sido una discusión —opinó Bella, mucho más prudente que el ama de llaves a la hora de sacar conclusiones—. Llevan juntos casi un año.

Pero las sospechas de Sue resultaron ser ciertas. Días después la prensa confirmaba la ruptura de la pareja. En la portada de una revista aparecía una foto de Edward y Tanya separados por una línea quebrada. Edward se había negado a hacer comentarios, pero Tanya había ofrecido un par de entrevistas en las que culpaba a la reputación y al estilo de vida de Edward.

A comienzos de la semana siguiente, Edward llamó a Bella por teléfono y le ordenó que fuera a su casa de campo en Inglaterra. Tenía que celebrar allí una importante reunión de negocios y quería que Bella se asegurara de que todo estuviera listo.

-Sabíamos que tendrías que viajar. Forma parte de tu trabajo —le recordó Esme mientras Bella abrazaba a su hijo y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo estaría sin verlo. Guardar el secreto de la maternidad tenía sus ventajas, pero también sus inconvenientes. Si Edward supiera que ella era madre no se le ocurriría separarla de su hijo por tiempo indefinido.

-Cuando te dejó en la isla te sentiste denigrada —añadió Esme—. Así que no te quejes ahora.

-No quiero separarme de mi hijo —murmuró ella, deleitándose con la incomparable sensación de tenerlo en brazos.

—Puedes llamar cuantas veces quieras, y también podrás verlo por la webcam —le prometió su tía.

Hacía más de un año que Bella no visitaba Halehurst Manor, en Kent. Pensaba alquilar un coche en el aeropuerto, pero Edward había enviado un vehículo a recogerla. En cuanto llegó a la imponente mansión de estilo georgiano, miró a ambos lados para empezar a hacerse una idea del trabajo que le aguardaba. Pero el camino de entrada estaba impecable, así como los setos y lo que alcanzaba a ver de los jardines. La recibió el ama de llaves y la llevó directamente a ver la casa. En la planta baja se había habilitado una habitación como sala de juntas, y los dormitorios estaban listos para ser ocupados como si de un hotel de

lujo se tratara. Bella estaba gratamente sorprendida de que en lo referido al alojamiento tampoco quedara nada por hacer.

Edward llegó en helicóptero a la mañana siguiente, mientras Bella preparaba un presupuesto para las reformas de la cocina. Entró en el despacho donde ella estaba trabajando, con su pelo cobrizo echado hacia atrás y una extraña sonrisa en el severo rostro que solía mostrar en público.

—Por primera vez veo que has vuelto a donde perteneces... Asegurándote de que todo está como debe estar.

Edward la observó atentamente. Le gustaría que llevara el cabello suelto, y se la imaginó con una ropa más sensual que su discreto traje oscuro. También le gustaría que se pintara las uñas y que se maquillara con un poco más de glamour. El cuerpo le reaccionó al pensar en ella con un conjunto de lencería erótica, pero por primera vez no se avergonzó de sus pensamientos ni de sus reacciones. ¿Por qué iba a sentirse culpable? Por primera vez en su vida, sus intenciones eran absolutamente honestas.

Bella se puso en pie bruscamente. El corazón le latía desbocado y se le había secado la garganta ante la proximidad de Edward.

—Todo estaba listo antes de que yo llegara. El ama de llaves es una joya.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó, mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

—Y además eres generosa con los demás... Tienes muchas cualidades, Bella. Mis invitados llegarán esta tarde, y me gustaría que ejercieras de anfitrriona.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero supongo que no habrás traído ropa adecuada para la ocasión, así que me he permitido encargar algunas cosas para ti.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Me has encargado ropa?

—No quiero verte con ropa de trabajo durante las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas, moraki mou.

La ardiente mirada de sus ojos verdes desató una corriente erótica que se propagó por la piel de Bella.

—Habíamos acordado que no me llamarías así...

Edward se echó a reír, y a Bella le pareció que estaba de muy buen humor, teniendo en cuenta que su noviazgo había saltado por los aires.

—No, no acordamos nada. Tú te opusiste, pero yo te seguiré llamando como quiera.

Irónicamente, la típica arrogancia de los Masen alivió un poco la tensión de Bella, ya que hasta ese momento Edward se había comportado de un modo muy extraño.

-He estado haciendo cálculos para las reformas —le dijo, dejándose llevar por su experiencia profesional—, y debería consultarlo contigo antes de...

—No, no. Olvídate del trabajo por el momento. Ve a probarte la ropa y reúnete conmigo para almorzar —le ordenó Edward.

-Pero los invitados no llegarán hasta más tarde...

—¿Tienes algún motivo especial para discutir conmigo? —le preguntó él en tono tan cortante como una sierra para diamantes.

Bella abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. No sabía por qué Edward se comportaba de aquella manera y eso le irritaba. ¿Qué razón tenía para comprarle ropa? Años atrás la había ayudado a equiparse para su empleo porque sabía que ella no tenía dinero para comprarse ropa decente. Pero ¿por qué, de repente, le importaba lo que llevara puesto? ¿Le estaba insinuando que no le gustaba su atuendo? ¿Estaba intentando embellecerla? La vergüenza la acompañó hasta su habitación, donde la esperaba una asombrosa selección de conjuntos y vestidos.

Lo más sorprendente era que ninguna de esas prendas podía servir como uniforme de trabajo. Y la colección de lencería le parecía una compra demasiado íntima para que Edward la hubiera encargado para ella. Seguramente estaba destinada a otra persona y se había producido un error.

Fuera o no un error, Bella no pudo resistirse a la tentación de probarse uno de esos conjuntos de seda azul pastel. Encima se puso un vestido azul marino con escote drapeado y una chaqueta de manga corta. Se calzó unos zapatos de tacón alto y apenas pudo reconocerse cuando se miró al espejo. Se soltó el pelo y sonrió. Nunca se había sentido tan sensual. Sabía que debía quitarse aquella ropa, bajar al despacho y decirle a Edward que no podía aceptar un nuevo guardarropa de él. Pero antes quería que la viera vestida con sus mejores galas.

Edward le echó una mirada de aprobación cuando la vio aparecer.

—Ya no pareces mi secretaria.

—Lo cual no está bien —señaló Bella.

—Lo está si vas a ser ascendida —replicó Edward—. He pensado mucho en ti desde que rompí con Tanya, y he llegado a una conclusión. Tú eres el tipo de mujer con la que deseo casarme.

Bella ahogó una exclamación de asombro y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—Supongo que debería darte las gracias por el cumplido.

—Mi declaración te ha sorprendido, pero déjame que te lo explique —le puso una mano en la espalda para conducirla al comedor—. Tú me conoces y me entiendes mejor que ninguna otra mujer, y posees todas las virtudes que admiro: sinceridad, dignidad, valor y generosidad. La gente que me rodea también te aprecia y respeta.

—Yo sólo trabajo para ti. Me estás haciendo sentir incómoda —dijo Bella, sentándose frente a él.

—No me vengas con tonterías —replicó Edward—. Entre nosotros hay una fuerte atracción sexual, y siempre la ha habido.

A Bella le ardían tanto las mejillas que temió prender en llamas.

-No entiendo a qué viene todo esto ni por qué me hablas así...

—Entonces no me interrumpas y escúchame —la cortó Edward—. No soy un hombre romántico. Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré. Tanya fue un error, y me alegro de haberme dado cuenta antes de casarme con ella. Pero esa decepción me ha hecho pensar en lo que es realmente importante en una relación, en lo que quiero recibir de una mujer y en lo que una mujer debería recibir de mí.

-Bueno, esa actitud es muy sensata por tu parte, pero supongo que tu reciente fracaso sentimental te impide pensar con claridad.

Edward entornó los ojos en una expresión amenazadora.

-Te equivocas. Nunca he estado tan seguro de una decisión. Si te soy sincero, nunca he pasado mucho en mis relaciones con las mujeres.

—Ya lo sé —confirmó Bella, pensando en las amantes que habían pasado fugazmente por su vida.

Y también sabes que soy capaz de lo peor. Bella frunció el ceño. Se sentía cada vez más incómoda y no entendía por qué Edward le estaba hablando de aquella manera tan íntima.

—Antes de decir nada, déjame que acabe —le pidió Edward, como si percibiera su desconcierto—. Estoy cansado de tener sexo sin más.

—Vaya... Has tardado mucho en darte cuenta, pero ese descubrimiento dice mucho en tu favor —le dijo Bella alegremente, intentando disimular su vergüenza.

—¡Como no te calles durante cinco minutos soy capaz de estrangularte! —exclamó Edward—. Al fin estoy listo para tener una relación de verdad, y tú eres la única mujer que podría ocupar ese puesto. Por eso quiero casarme contigo.

Bella lo miró sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Era imposible que Edward le estuviera hablando en serio.

—Tú me inspiras más confianza que cualquier otra mujer, no me amas ciegamente ni codicias mi fortuna, y nuestra relación no está basada en el sexo. Estoy convencido de que los talentos que has demostrado como secretaria te servirán igualmente para ser una buena esposa. De modo que voy a hacerte la pregunta que nunca llegué a hacerle a Tanya... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—¡No puedes preguntarme eso cuando sólo hace una semana que has roto con otra mujer! —lo acusó Bella—. Aún estás afectado por la ruptura. ¡No sabes lo que haces!

—Claro que sé lo que hago —le aseguró Edward .

Le estaba ofreciendo lo que ella más había deseado en su vida, pero las condiciones eran terriblemente humillantes. Además, que la considerase una persona sincera y

digna de confianza le hacía sentirse fatal, pues llevaba más de un año manteniendo un engaño del que aún no sabía cómo salir. Edward podía pensar que también conocía sus defectos, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba ocultando.

Y por otro lado... aquélla no era la propuesta de matrimonio con la que ella había soñado tantas veces. Edward no la amaba. Simplemente estaba cansado de aventuras pasajeras y, después del desengaño que había sufrido con Tanya, había decidido iniciar una relación seria con una mujer a la que creía conocer. Una mujer con sólidos principios éticos, trabajadora, responsable y que lo conocía mejor que ninguna otra. En el fondo era una decisión muy lógica y racional. Edward dejaba a un lado sus pasiones y se concentraba en los aspectos más prácticos del matrimonio. Y, como si se tratara de una operación comercial, Bella era la opción más barata y segura.

—Aún no me has explicado por qué rompiste con Tanya.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—No tengo intención de contarlo. ¿Qué sentido tiene hablar del pasado? No hay comparación posible entre Tanya y tú. Nuestro matrimonio estará basado en unos pilares mucho más sólidos.

Era obvio que no había comparación posible entre la vulgar Bella Swan y la supermodelo Tanya Denaly. Edward debía de pensar que con ella no habría altibajos en su vida conyugal y que, siendo su esposa, estaría siempre dispuesta a complacerlo. Pero si pensaba de aquella manera era porque no se permitía ver la realidad subyacente. Una esposa no era lo mismo que una empleada. Edward quería casarse con ella porque la respetaba como persona y admiraba su carácter, pero ¿qué respeto recibiría si él supiera de lo que era capaz? Si le contaba la verdad sobre Tony, si le confesaba que él era el padre de su hijo y que le había ocultado su embarazo y naci-miento,Edward no querría volver a verla, y mucho menos casarse con ella.

—No quiero seguir hablando de esto —declaró. Puso las manos en la mesa y se levantó con un movimiento tan brusco que pilló a Edward por sorpresa—. Tengo que pensarlo con calma.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, levantándose también—. ¿Qué tienes que pensar, moraki mou? Siempre has sentido algo por mí.

Una ira salvaje abrasó a Bella por dentro y la hizo alejarse de la mesa. De modo que aquél era el trato, aunque hasta ese momento Edward había sido demasiado cortés para expresarlo abiertamente. Su función sería proporcionar el amor en un matrimonio de conveniencia. El no la amaba, pero no le importaba que ella sí pudiera amarlo. No se opondría a nada siempre que ella no le exigiera nada. Sería una unión basada en el respeto mutuo y la atracción sexual.

—Tu proposición es muy ofensiva —le dijo directamente.

-¿Ofensiva? —repitió él—. ¿En qué te he ofendido?

-Piensa en lo que me has dicho y luego pregúntate cuántas mujeres querrían casarse con esas condiciones! —le espetó Bella con toda su rabia, y abandonó el comedor para salir al jardín.

No se detuvo hasta quedar oculta por los setos. Allí se llevó las manos a las frenéticas palpitaciones en las sienes e intentó sofocar los temblores que la sacudían. Las frases de Edward se repetían dolorosamente en su cabeza: «Vas a ser ascendida... Sinceridad... Dignidad... Estoy cansado de tener sexo sin más... No hay comparación posible entre Tanya y tú». Ella era la alternativa fiable, prudente e insípida a su ex novia. Sería como tomarse un simple vaso de agua en vez de un elaborado cóctel, pero Edward se había vuelto mucho más precavido que su padre a la hora de contraer matrimonio. No quería tener a su lado a una mujer explosiva, exigente y emocionalmente inestable. Quería a una mujer que cumpliera siempre con su cometido, exactamente igual que una empleada. Una mujer que estuviera tan agradecida por su posición que a él le permitiera vivir tranquilo.

No, eso no sería un matrimonio de verdad. Y nunca lo sería.

Bella se sentó en un banco frente a un estanque circular que reflejaba el césped circundante. Sólo en sueños Edward le habría propuesto un matrimonio de verdad. En la vida real no estaba enamorado de ella. No podía estarlo. Bella no era una belleza deslumbrante ni suponía el menor desafío a su masculinidad. Sólo era una simple secretaria que se había enamorado de su jefe.

¿Y desde cuándo lo sabía Edward? Un intenso calor le abrasó las mejillas. Debía de haberse delatado mucho tiempo atrás, porque Edward era un hombre que conocía bien a las mujeres. Pero él se había callado aquella certeza hasta el momento de pedirle matrimonio, cuando tuvo que analizar toda la información sobre ella para ver hasta qué punto sería una esposa adecuada.

Bella no tenía duda de que Edward creía estar concediéndole un honor con su propuesta. Después de todo, ¿qué podía ofrecerle ella a un hombre joven, guapo y rico como él, salvo su... mediocridad? Precisamente eso. Edward había decidido que la mediocridad era lo que mejor encajaba con sus exigencias. Sería mucho más sencillo vivir con una esposa humilde, agradecida y cariñosa que con una diva como Tanya Denaly. El caso era que Edward tenía que imponer siempre sus condiciones, incluso en una relación su-puestamente equilibrada como el matrimonio.

Bella respiró hondo mientras intentaba llegar al fondo del asunto. Estaba muy bien desahogarse en un arrebato de orgullo herido, pero ¿de verdad iba a rechazar la única oportunidad que se le presentaría en la vida para convertirse en la mujer de Edward? Como proposición matrimonial había sido un insulto, pero al menos había sido sincero con ella sobre sus expectativas, y era cierto que con Tanya no había llegado tan lejos.

Pero ¿acaso Edward había amado a Tanya? ¿Había amado alguna vez a una mujer? Bella nunca le había oído hablar de amor, y siempre le había visto levantar una barrera entre las mujeres y él. Igual que había hecho su padre... Edward I y Elizabeth habían tenido una buena relación, pero ella había complacido mucho más a su marido de lo que había recibido a cambio. El suyo había sido un matrimonio típicamente griego, muy tradicional y conservador, en el que Edward I estaba siempre viajando mientras que Elizabeth se quedaba en casa a ejercer de esposa, anfitriona y madre. Una relación desprovista de sentimiento y controlada hasta el último detalle. El mismo modelo que Edward, consciente o inconscientemente, aplicaba a sus planes de boda.

—No es propio de ti marcharte de esa manera —dijo Edward, apareciendo a su lado—. Esperaba que fueras más sensata.

Para conocer tan bien a las mujeres, estaba demostrando no tener el menor tacto con ella. Bella levantó la mirada hacia él, sobrecogida por su intenso atractivo varonil.

—Lo soy. Estoy pensando en lo que has dicho.

-¿En qué hay que pensar? —preguntó él secamente.

-Tú no me ,quieres —dijo ella—. Siempre quieres salirte con la tuya y puede que ni siquiera me fueras fiel. Yo creo que sí hay mucho en lo que pensar.

Al ver cómo Edward tensaba los músculos de la cara supo que se estaba conteniendo para no darle una bofetada.

—Te daré mi respuesta mañana.

—Espero que tomes la decisión correcta —dijo él.

¡Confiaba en ella! La angustia volvió a apoderarse de Bella. Santo Dios... Edward confiaba en ella. Pero esa confianza ciega se destruiría si supiera que tenía un hijo llamado Tony. Era una certeza tan dolorosa que aún no se atrevía a sincerarse con él.

Una mano se cerró sobre la suya, la levantó del banco y se extendió sobre su cadera para apretarla contra la poderosa musculatura de Edward.

—Te deseo... mucho más de lo que imaginas, matakia mou.

La besó en los labios y ella dejó de respirar, atrapada en el torbellino erótico que se desataba en su interior. Edward introdujo la lengua en su boca y una corriente de feroz deseo carnal recorrió su delicada figura al haber saboreado la pasión que tanto ansiaba volver a sentir.

Edward se sorprendió por la reacción de Bella a un simple beso. Pero aunque aquella fogosa respuesta lo excitaba aún más se obligó a retirarse, decidido a proceder con calma. Estaba convencido de que él sería el primer amante de Bella, y aquella circuns-tancia tan especial exigía ir despacio.

—Sé que no tienes experiencia... y no espero que nos acostemos hasta que estemos casados —le dijo con voz ronca—. Como comprenderás, no me gustaría esperar mucho hasta la boda.

Bella bajó rápidamente la mirada. Edward había dado por hecho que ella aún era virgen. No tenía la menor sospecha de que ya le había arrebatado la inocencia, y tampoco temía que ella pudiera rechazarlo. Su arrogancia le indignó.

—Puede que mi respuesta sea «no» —le recordó.

Edward la apretó contra él y volvió a besarla, con más pasión esa vez. Subió las manos por los costados hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de sus pechos. Bella perdió toda capacidad racional. La sensación del cuerpo de Edward, fuerte y excitado, apretándose acu-ciantemente contra ella bastaba para, bloquearle el cerebro y prender hasta el último palmo de su piel.

Aquella noche apenas pudo dormir por culpa de la excitación. Edward no la amaba, pero ella sí lo amaba a él y no soportaría ver que se casaba con otra mujer. Y eso haría si ella lo rechazaba. La cabeza la prevenía contra el incierto futuro que se le presentaba, pero el corazón no atendía a razones.

Al día siguiente fue a desayunar al comedor privado de Edward.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta? —le preguntó él.

-Sí. Me casaré contigo —declaró Bella, y vio como los sensuales labios de Edward se curvaban en una sonrisa de satisfacción—. ¿Te sorprende?

—En absoluto. Como ya te dije, tengo una fe enorme en ti, khriso mou.

Las palabras de Edward le traspasaron el corazón como una puñalada de remordimiento.

«Khriso mou». «Mi tesoro»...

¿Hasta cuándo la seguiría idealizando de aquella manera?


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

Dos semanas y media después, Bella contemplaba el precioso anillo de compromiso que lucía en el dedo.

Tenía que estar continuamente mirando la elegante sortija de esmeralda para convencerse de que no estaba soñando. ¿Cómo era posible que, ocultando tantos secretos, aquella boda le pareciera real? ¡Edward la respetaba por su sinceridad! Si descubría que le había mentido más de una vez se llevaría una sorpresa muy desagradable.

—Tienes que decirle la verdad sobre Tony antes de casarte con él —la apremió Esme.

—Si lo hago, no se casará conmigo —murmuró Bella.

Esme sacudió la cabeza, negándose a compadecerla.

—Es un riesgo que deberás correr.

Pero a Bella la había abandonado el valor. Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde la proposición y aún seguía oyendo campanas de boda en su cabeza. Finalmente, podía abrazar al hombre del que estaba enamorada, aunque apenas tenía ocasión de hacerlo, ya que Edward estaba casi siempre en viaje de negocios. Bella se había quedado en

Speros para organizar la boda. Su mundo se había convertido en un lugar de promesas y felicidad sin límites, y no tenía el

menor deseo de revelar la verdad sobre su hijo. El engaño se cernía sobre ella como la negra amenaza de una tormenta inminente.

—Edward podría intentar arrebatarme a Tony —murmuró.

Esme frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—Porque se pondría muy furioso si lo supiera. Es un fanático del control, y odia las mentiras. Un hijo ilegítimo sería una deshonra para su familia. Me echaría toda la culpa a mí...

—¡No puede contarle la verdad sobre Tony hasta que no se haya casado! —intervino Reneé, lanzándole una severa mirada a su hermana menor—. Es un Masen, tan inseguro del matrimonio como cualquier hombre. ¡No olvidemos que su padre se casó cuatro veces! Sólo le hace falta una excusa para echarse atrás.

Bella se removió incómoda en su asiento. Había sido imposible ocultarle la verdad a Reneé en cuanto se empezó a hablar de la boda, aunque su madre había demostrado ser, en algunos aspectos, mucho más comprensiva que Esme. Reneé entendía el te-mor de Bella por perder la oportunidad de casarse con el hombre al que amaba. Al menos, si se casaban tendría ocasión de enmendar el daño, pero si se quedaba soltera y sola no podría hacer nada por aplacar la ira de Edward.

Además, Reneé no creía que su hija tuviera que cargar con toda la culpa por la amnesia de Edward. Aquello había sido un desgraciado accidente, nada más, y luego Edward había iniciado con Tanya lo que parecía ser el romance del siglo. Era por su bien, y no por el de Bella, por lo que se le había ocultado el secreto sobre su hijo. Una completa estupidez, según Reneé.

—En estos momentos, Bella tiene que mantener la boca cerrada y esperar a estar casada para soltar la bomba —declaró Reneé con una convicción absoluta—. Lleva ocultándolo tanto tiempo que unos días más no importan.

—Lo que importa es que la relación de Bella con Edward ha cambiado radicalmente desde que él le propuso el matrimonio —arguyó Esme con idéntica vehemencia—. Si no se lo dice ahora, luego será demasiado tarde.

Harta de aquella discusión. Bella fue a su habitación a ver el bonito vestido de novia que había comprado en Atenas. Sólo quedaban dos días para su boda. En los últimos días había rezado con todas sus fuerzas para que Edward recordase por sí mismo la noche que habían pasado juntos. Había consultado a un médico en Atenas y las perspectivas no eran muy esperanzadoras. Edward sólo había perdido los recuerdos de unas pocas horas, justo después de la traumática muerte de sus padres. Algún día quizá recordara esas horas o algunos fragmentos perdidos, pero cuanto más tiempo transcurriera,

menos probabilidades había. Tampoco serviría de mucho que otra persona intentase hacerlo recordar.

En el fondo, Bella no necesitaba que nadie le dijera lo que debía hacer. Sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, y que día tras día se iba hundiendo en el lodazal de la mentira. No tenía excusas para seguir ocultando la verdad, y su conciencia la apremiaba a decírselo.

Pero apenas había visto a Edward desde que él le propuso que se casaran, y la confesión era demasiado importante para hacerla por teléfono. Edward volvería a la mansión aquella noche, y una vez más Bella empezó a hacer acopio de valor para enfrentarse al fatídico momento.

Sue la recibió calurosamente en la mansión. Bella no era tan popular como una chica que hubiera nacido y vivido en Speros, pero para los isleños era infinitamente mejor que una forastera. Se miró al espejo y se maravilló con su aspecto. En Atenas había hecho muchas compras, pues su nuevo papel en la vida de Edward le exigía mostrar una imagen más sofisticada. El esfuerzo a realizar fue considerable, ya que Bella nunca había tenido interés en su aspecto ni en la moda, pero el resultado le pareció lo suficientemente óptimo. Para esa noche lucía un bonito vestido de tirantes de color verde oscuro, se había recortado las puntas para darle una forma más estilosa a sus cabellos y se había hecho la manicura.

Cualquier cosa para parecer más atractiva y complacer a su futuro marido, pensó mientras fruncía el ceño ante su imagen. Siempre había pensado, ingenuamente, que su aspecto no tenía mayor importancia. Pero al compararse con Tanya y sus predecesoras no le quedaba más remedio que cambiar de opinión. Una mujer tan sencilla y discreta como ella no podría seducir por mucho tiempo a un hombre con los refinados gustos de Edward, a no ser que adaptara sus mismos criterios de belleza.

Aquella misma semana había firmado un extenso contrato prenupcial del que sólo se había molestado en leer la mitad. Aunque Edward se comprometía a entregarle una generosa cantidad todos los meses, Reneé le había insistido en que consultara con un abogado en Atenas. Pero Bella prefería confiar en el hombre con el que estaba a punto de casarse. Y en cualquier caso, no había tiempo para ponerse a negociar las cláusulas antes de la boda.

Oyó las aspas de un helicóptero que sobrevolaba la bahía e intentó respirar con calma. Iba a hacer lo correcto. Iba a decirle la verdad y a aceptar las consecuencias, fueran cuales fueran. No era una cobarde. Ni tampoco una mentirosa.

Edward miró a su prometida desde el otro extremo del salón. El color verde del vestido realzaba su piel de alabastro y sus brillantes ojos chocolate. Sus mechones rojizos le caían elegantemente sobre los pómulos, y sus labios de terciopelo rosa parecían más sen-

suales que nunca. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella increíble mujer le hubiera parecido alguna vez insípida y anodina? Fascinado, le tendió una mano.

—Pensé que... tenía que darte la oportunidad de cambiar de... de idea —balbuceó Bella, muy nerviosa, cruzando el salón hacia él.

-No tengo la menor intención de cambiar de idea, moraki mou —repuso él con una sonrisa divertida, y la tomó de la mano para dirigirse al dormitorio—. Estoy muy satisfecho con la decisión que he tomado, y ya he autorizado un comunicado a la prensa sobre nuestro compromiso. Vamos a tener una boda muy tranquila. A menos que alguno de mis parientes se vaya de la lengua, lo cual es siempre posible, nadie esperará que nos casemos inmediatamente después de haberlo anunciado.

Entraron en el dormitorio y Edward la soltó para quitarse la corbata.

-Tengo que ducharme antes de la cena. Cuéntame qué tal ha sido tu semana.

-Hay cosas más importantes de las que no hemos hablado, Edward —dijo ella, inmóvil en el centro de la habitación.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—Tenemos toda la vida para hablar... Mi tía Marina nos manda sus mejores deseos. Me ha dicho que no se esperaba que yo tuviera tan buen juicio a la hora de elegir esposa.

—Me siento halagada.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no intentas superar tus nervios? —le aconsejó Edward—. No se me dan bien las mujeres inseguras.

Bella se sonrojó por la crítica.

-No hemos hablado de... tener hijos.

Edward arqueó una ceja y la miró fijamente.

—Algún día los tendremos, pero falta mucho para eso. De momento no quiero tener hijos —declaró él sin la menor duda.

La tentativa de Bella por sacar el tema sufrió un duro revés. Edward no quería ser padre por el momento. Era una postura razonable, porque él aún creía tener la posibilidad de elegir. Pero en ese caso la decisión no estaba en sus manos.

Pensó en el pequeño Tony, aprendiendo a agarrar cosas y a gatear mientras balbuceaba sus primeras palabras en griego. Adoraba a su hijo, y como todas las madres lo veía como lo más bonito del mundo. Pero no era probable que Edward pensara igual, y el miedo al rechazo hizo que se le pegara la lengua al paladar y que todo su valor se desvaneciera rápidamente.

—No era la respuesta que esperabas, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Edward, mirándola con ojos entornados—. ¿Estás impaciente por tener hijos?

—No...no es eso —murmuró, y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Edward se interpuso en su camino y la agarró por los hombros.

—Por el momento quiero que estemos los dos solos. Los bebés no paran de llorar y exigen muchas atenciones —le acarició la mejilla con su aliento antes de besarla en los labios.

A Bella se le desbocó el corazón y le costó respirar, como si estuviera corriendo por una empinada colina. Pero no quería que cesaran las sensaciones que la embargaban. Edward retiró las manos de sus hombros para buscar otras zonas más erógenas, y ella se apretó ansiosa contra él mientras le levantaba el bajo del vestido y deslizaba sus largos dedos por la cara interna del muslo.

Bella se estremeció violentamente y Edward gimió de placer cuando sus dedos llegaron a las braguitas y palparon la tela empapada. Entonces levantó la cabeza y le dijo exactamente lo que quería hacerle, y a Bella casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas al oír la morbosa descripción.

Edward se detuvo al ver su expresión. Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, más excitado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, y negarse el placer era el reto más difícil que se le podría presentar. Pero al recordar la inexperiencia sexual de Bella se avergonzó de sí mismo. No podían hacerlo de un modo precipitado y salvaje antes de cenar. Muy despacio, retiró la mano de su ropa interior y dejó caer el vestido.

—¿Edward...? —murmuró ella, temblando de excitación.

—Tenemos un acuerdo, moraki mou—le recordó él—. Debemos esperar. Mereces que sea algo más... especial.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y Bella se quedó temblando, jadeando y ardiendo. Su cuerpo era una masa de nervios y hormonas revolucionadas que buscaban el placer a toda costa, pero hasta el sexo le supondría un enorme riesgo. Edward creía que su noche de bodas sería «especial». En otras palabras, estaba convencido de que ella aún era virgen. ¿Sería capaz de notar la diferencia? ¿Tendría que decirle la verdad en su noche de bodas precisamente? La situación era cada vez más confusa y delicada.

La cena se sirvió en la terraza para disfrutar de las espléndidas vistas de la bahía, y Edward le hizo una pregunta que la sobresaltó.

—Un familiar me preguntó quién era tu padre, y me di cuenta de que yo tampoco lo sabía.

Bella se puso rígida en la silla.

—Tampoco yo sé mucho.. Mi madre me dijo que yo fui el resultado de una aventura de una noche con un hombre del que no volvió a saber nada, y cuyo nombre ni siquiera figura en mi certificado de nacimiento. No creo ni que ella lo supiera, por lo que era inútil sonsacarle más información.

Edward se puso a hablar de negocios y le contó también cómo la noticia de su boda empezaba a propagarse discretamente por su familia.

—Seguro que todos piensan que podrías haberte casado con una mujer famosa o con alguna rica heredera. Alguien más...

Edward le puso una mano sobre la suya y la miró con ojos intensamente brillantes.

—¿Más... qué? Tú eres perfecta para mí. ¿Cuántas mujeres soportarían que me ausentara continuamente sin agobiarme con sus quejas y dudas?

Una punzada de remordimiento atravesó a Bella.

—¿Y si no soy quien tú crees, Edward? —le preguntó tímidamente.

Una arrebatadora sonrisa apareció en los apetitosos labios de Edward.

—En ese caso tendrás que esforzarte por ser quien yo creo que eres. Deja de buscar problemas donde no los hay, ¿quieres?


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

Se suponía que el día de su boda debía ser uno de los más felices de su vida.

No había ni una nube en el cielo y el único sonido aparte del canto de los pájaros era el incesante murmullo de las olas. Bella desayunó en la terraza, con Tony sentado en su trona junto a ella, y pensó en todo el tiempo que había empleado para levantar aquella casa donde sólo había vivido tres meses. Al menos Esme le sacaría provecho, pues su intención era quedarse y escribir allí su libro.

-Hace un día perfecto! —exclamó su tía, uniéndose a ella y a su sobrino en la soleada terraza.

Las horas siguientes fueron frenéticas. Una esteticista y su ayudante se presentaron en la casa para maquillar y peinar a Bella de la manera que más le gustaba a Edward, y Bella se prestó a ello con paciencia y resignación mientras pensaba en sus cosas. Los periódicos y revistas del corazón habían publicado varios artículos sobre ella, retratándola como a una especie de Cenicienta de clase trabajadora, una humilde oficinista que había cautivado a uno de los magnates más ricos y poderosos del mundo. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los amantes de Reneé había intentado sacar provecho de la situación, y nadie en la isla se atrevería a vender alguna embarazosa exclusiva que pudiera avergonzar a Edward.

A media mañana, antes de ponerse el vestido, Bella abrió los regalos que Edward le había enviado. Un estuche contenía un colgante y unos pendientes de diamantes que quitaban el hipo. Reneé no cabía en sí de gozo, pero Bella se sentía más culpable que nunca. La segunda caja, mucho más voluminosa, se retorcía como si contuviera algo que luchase por salir. Bella levantó la tapa y sacó un bulto peludo y negro con cuatro patas, rabo rizado y unos grandes ojos marrones absolutamente adorables. Era un precioso cachorro de terrier escocés.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre regalarte un perro? —preguntó su madre, mirando el fondo de la caja para asegurarse de que no contenía algo más valioso que un animal.

Bella era la única que entendía el motivo de aquel regalo. Con aquel cachorro Edward intentaba satisfacer los instintos maternales que había advertido en ella. Era la prueba definitiva de que Edward no estaba listo para tener un hijo.

—¿Vas a llevártela a tu luna de miel? —le preguntó Esme.

—La llamaré Skye, y por nada del mundo la dejaría atrás —respondió Bella, pero una amarga ironía apagó su entusiasmo. ¿Iba a llevarse a aquella perrita consigo y sin embargo iba a dejar a su amado hijo?

Decidió que ya era suficiente. Aquella noche se lo contaría todo a Edward. Se acabaron los disimulos, las excusas y las postergaciones. Pasara lo que pasara, Edward sabría la verdad.

Acalló la voz de su conciencia, que le recriminaba haber esperado tanto, e intentó convencerse a sí misma de que todo saldría bien. En cuanto supiera que tenía un hijo, Edward cambiaría de opinión y comprendería los motivos de Bella por haberle ocultado la verdad...

Tal vez no fuera perfecta y no hubiera hecho lo correcto. Tal vez se había dejado dominar por el pánico y había optado por la salida más fácil. Pero aún recordaba al chico alto y guapo al que había conocido en la playa cuando ella era objeto de las burlas más crueles, y sabía que Edward tampoco era ningún santo. Se llevaría una gran sorpresa al descubrir la verdad, pero acabaría entrando en razón.

La boda se celebró en la iglesia de Agios Georgios, construida junto al puerto por el padre de Edward. No cabía ni un alma en el interior, que había sido hermosamente decorado para la ocasión con flores aromáticas y estaba iluminado con grandes velas. A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír las notas del órgano y ver a Edward esperándola en el altar, alto e imponente, fijando en ella la intensa mirada de sus increíbles ojos verdes.

La ceremonia elevó su espíritu al igual que la música. Estaba enamorada y llena de optimismo. Edward deslizó el anillo de oro en su dedo y ella le dedicó la más dulce de sus sonrisas. Él contempló su rostro, radiante de felicidad, y pensó que, a diferencia de su padre, había acertado a la primera al elegir novia. Pensó también en la llamada que había recibido de Tanya el día anterior, suplicándole que no se casara con Bella y que volviera con ella. Pero Tanya había perdido su oportunidad para siempre. Ningún hombre se olvidaba más rápidamente que él de una relación fracasada.

Bella le puso la mano en la manga mientras recorrían el pasillo de la iglesia. La suerte estaba echada. Por fin estaban casados y ya no había vuelta atrás. El hombre al que amaba más que a su vida se había convertido finalmente en su marido. Era un día para deleitarse con su buena suerte y felicidad. Mientras él la abrazaba en los escalones del pórtico para besarla ante el jolgorio popular, ella enterró sus temores y le devolvió el beso con todo el amor de su corazón.

Edward lo entendería. Por el bien de Bella y el de su hijo, tenía que entenderlo...

* * *

Hola chicas...espero que les haya gustado la historia...como mencione; es una precuela

_El desenlace de esta historia en Matrimonio Tormentoso._

_cariños._

_JC_


End file.
